Sinfonía
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: Si a Asahina Fūto le preguntaran cuál es su tipo de chica, él respondería que son las sumisas atractivas, esas que, tras un par de sonrisas encantadoras, caen rendidas a tus pies… o a tu cama. No obstante, la llegada de una nueva individua a su vida pondrá en duda esa creencia.
1. Sinopsis

_**Sinopsis**_

**No me pertenece **_**Brothers Conflict**_**, tan sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, creando algunos propios, para entretener a lectores, fans del anime y demás otakus.**

Si a Asahina Fūto le preguntaran cuál es su tipo de chica, él respondería que son las sumisas atractivas, esas que, tras un par de sonrisas encantadoras, caen rendidas a tus pies… o a tu cama.

Si le preguntaran en qué situación preferiría tener a esas muchachas, él contestaría que es más divertido cuando se encuentran en una situación difícil, quizás mal vista por ciertas personas, ya que tiene la atracción indiscutible del secretismo y el peligro a ser descubiertos.

Por eso, en un principio, le empezó a gustar Ema: porque es su hermanastra y porque es justamente la clase de chicas que lo atraen más.

No obstante, la llegada de una nueva individua a su vida pondrá en duda esa creencia.


	2. Soundtrack

_**Soundtrack.**_

¿Por qué los fanfics no iban a poder tener su propia banda sonora? No sólo las películas la tienen, ¿sabéis? Y como yo soy muy moderna, os pondré una serie de canciones en las que me inspiraré para escribir la novela… o ciertos capítulos (ya tengo la historia pensada, así que…). También podrían ser las que aparecerán, si bien cantadas, si bien escuchadas.

Solamente es para que las escuchéis y os vayáis empapando con la esencia de esta historia.

No os ilusionéis con que ponga algo de k-pop. Las guitarras eléctricas, los bajos y las baterías me fascinan, y entender lo que dicen las canciones, aún más. Además, casi toda la música que pueda poner aquí, sería la que, digamos, escucharía cierto personaje principal que yo me invento y que conoceréis en el capítulo uno. Y luego, cuando veáis su personalidad y sepáis su historia, entenderéis el porqué.

Vale. Allá va…

**1.**_ Volverá _**— **El Canto Del Loco.

**2.**_ Besos_ — El Canto Del Loco.

**3.**_ Será_ — El Canto Del Loco.

**4.**_ Desaparece_ — El Canto Del Loco.

**5.**_ A contracorriente_ —El Canto Del Loco.

**6.**_ Volver a disfrutar_ — El Canto Del Loco.

**7.**_ Fin de semana_ — El Canto Del Loco.

**8.**_ Úsanos _— El Canto Del Loco.

**9.**_ Un millón de cicatrices_ — El Canto Del Loco.

**10.**_ Mi lamento_** — **Dani Martín.

**11**_**.** Disparé_** —** Nena Daconte.

**12.**_ Big Bang_** — **Amaral.

**13.**_ Resurrección_ — Amaral.

**14.**_ Moriría por vos_ — Amaral.

**15.**_ Montaña rusa_ — Amaral.

**16.**_ Mira la vida_ — Dani Martín.

**17.**_ Emocional _— Dani Martín.

¿Muchas? Es posible. No lo niego. Y todas (toooodas) españolas. Lo raro es que no haya metido nada de Melendi, porque ese cantante me gusta. También es extraño que no haya puesto las canciones más cañeras de Amaral y El Canto Del Loco, porque esas son las que normalmente me gustan más. ¿Lo explico? Ya ponía muchas y las cañeras y las de Melendi se salían un poco de contexto.

Pero bueno. A ver si os gustan éstas, que también están muy bien.

¡BESOS, GENTECITA!


	3. Prólogo

**Sigue sin pertenecerme **_**Brothers Conflict**_**. Seguramente, si me perteneciera, haría que Ema se quedase con Yūsuke (sí, el pelirrojo es mi favorito), pero no es el caso, así que nada. Espero que disfrutéis a tope esta introducción. La historia de verdad comenzará pronto ;).**

* * *

_**Prólogo. **__**«Regresa una amiga mía de la infancia.»**_

El joven Idol japonés había llegado a casa, y se había desplomado en el sofá nada más entrar en el apartamento de Sunrise Residence en el que «vivía» con sus hermanos. Había vuelto de una gran gira mundial, que se le hizo insoportable y que duró todas las vacaciones de verano, y ahora lo único que quería era dormir una buena y larga siesta. Tenía los cambios horarios revueltos en su cabeza, y ya le daba lo mismo que fuera mediodía en Tokio, ya que en Berlín —la última ciudad de su gira y de la que había regresado en avión en clase Business— ni siquiera había amanecido aún. Como era tan famoso, debía tomar vuelos a horas intempestivas para que las fans no lo acosaran, aunque eso sucediese de todas formas.

Una afable y femenina voz llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole abrir los ojos. Ema se dirigía hacia el salón conversando con alguien, al parecer por teléfono, porque ciertas preguntas quedaban sin respuesta en el aire, y ella seguía hablando como si las hubiesen contestado. Fūto sonrió con malicia. No había rastro de sus hermanos en la casa, por lo que podía _molestar_ un poquito a su hermana mayor. Y con «molestar» se refería a tratar de hacerla suya, por supuesto. Aunque seguramente sus intentos serían infructuosos, como siempre.

—Entonces, ¿en serio vas a venir a Tokio? ¿De verdad? —preguntaba incrédula Ema, a punto de saltar de la emoción. La felicidad que empleó en su tono no pasó desapercibida para Fūto, quien no pudo evitar preguntarse con quién narices estaría hablando—. ¡Yûki, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con eso!

«¿Yûki? —repitió en su mente el cantante, desconcertado—. Pero ese es un nombre de hombre…» No pudo evitar que una leve amargura apareciese en el centro de su pecho. ¿Qué chico haría tan feliz a Ema con su sola presencia? Seguramente sólo un amigo no. ¿Eso quería decir que todos los hermanos Asahina habían estado haciendo el tonto con ella, que su corazón ya tenía dueño?

_Nah_, se negaba a creerlo. Nadie estaba a la altura del gran Fūto. Fuera quien fuese ese individuo, no podría vencerle en la batalla por el amor de Ema. Aunque le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que lo trataba. ¿Nada de «Yûki-kun», «Yûki-san» o «Yûki-chan»? Eso era sospechoso. Ema no trataba a nadie de una manera tan coloquial, excepto a esa especie de rata que casi siempre estaba en su hombro y que siempre les bufaba a los hermanos Asahina, salvo a Louis.

—Entonces nos veremos dentro de un par de semanas, ¡estoy impaciente! Por cierto, por lo que me cuentas, estarás en el curso de mi hermano pequeño —Se quedó callada un momento. Fūto notó que estaba escuchando lo que ese tal Yûki decía al otro lado de la línea—. Eh, sí, se me olvidó contártelo... Mi padre se casó y ahora tengo trece hermanos —Incluso el cantante oyó un grito procedente del teléfono, aunque no pudo distinguir qué era lo que exclamaba. Pero la voz que llegó a sus oídos era mucho más aguda de lo que se esperaba—. ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No, Yûki, p-por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas? ¡El _yaoi_ te hace mal!

«Yaoi»… ¿De qué le sonaba eso a Fūto? Le parecía que era un género de manga y anime. Creía haber escuchado a Azusa y Tsubaki hablar sobre ello, quizás sobre algún guión que iban a interpretar. Pero, ¿por qué se alteraba tanto Ema?

—Bueno, puede que lo que hayas insinuado no fuera yaoi…, pero, aun así, ese género ha vuelto tu mente muy malpensada y obscena... Oh, cierto, ya eras así antes de que te fueras a Europa, tienes razón —Ema rio. El cantante se incorporó de golpe, olvidando sus intenciones de hacerse el dormido para que su hermanastra se acercarse a él. Lo que había dicho ella lo había desconcertado demasiado—. Pero, de todas formas…, en lo que mencionaste antes… emm… sí que te has equivocado. ¡Yûki, no te rías, no me ha vacilado la voz!

Ema empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el salón. Sus mejillas ardían, o así lo mostraba el intenso rojo que las coloreaba. Fūto no pudo evitar pensar que así estaba tremendamente adorable; cuando Ema se abochornaba le era más difícil hacer uso de su autocontrol. Aunque normalmente no se recataba: era la aparición de alguno de sus hermanos lo que los interrumpía. La castaña llegó a la sala de estar con el ceño levemente fruncido y sin reparar en el cantante. Se despidió precipitadamente de Yûki y colgó el teléfono, murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Luego alzó la mirada y se encontró con el Idol, al que sonrió en seguida:

—Buenos días, Fūto-kun. ¿Cuándo llegaste de la gira?

—Hace un rato. Aunque me parece más interesante saber con quién hablabas, Nee-chan —Se puso en pie y caminó hacia su hermanastra, con los ojos ligeramente entornados y una leve sonrisa; como solía dirigirse a Ema cuando estaban a solas o quería algo de ella—. ¿Me lo dirás, Nee-chan?

—F-Fūto-kun… —murmuró ella cuando el cantante estuvo a una cercanía peligrosa. Sacudió la cabeza y respondió finalmente—: Es una amiga mía de la infancia. Va a regresar a Tokio desde España e ingresará en el instituto Hinode este curso.

—¿Ah? —«¡Amiga! ¡Chica!», pensó satisfecho Fūto—. Pues tiene nombre de chico.

—Es que ella quiere que la digan así porque le gusta el significado de «Yûki», y le importa poco que sea masculino —explicó sonriente la castaña—. En realidad se llama Yumiko.

Fūto se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y se dirigió con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca hacia el sofá, alegando que esa era más información de la que había pedido. Podría haber besado a Ema, ya que estaban solos, pero el sueño aún no se había disipado ni un poquito. Se volvió a tumbar en el sofá, pero antes de quedarse dormido, oyó que Ema decía algo más:

—Por cierto, Fūto-kun, Yûki va a estar en tu curso. A ella también le gusta la música. Aunque… humm… No sé si tu género sea el que más le guste —añadió, dubitativa—. ¡Pero aun así espero que os llevéis bien!

Instantes después, oyó cómo la castaña se introducía en la cocina, seguramente para hacer la comida. Y Fūto se quedó dormido, dándole poca importancia a lo que su hermanastra le había dicho por último.


	4. 1- Un puñetazo en la pared

**Los derechos de autor de **_**Brothers Conflict**_** le pertenecen a quien narices corresponda, yo sólo escribo este fanfic, por lo que no son míos. **

**(¡Woah, me doy cuenta ahora! El título del capítulo se parece muchísimo al nombre de una canción que me encanta, llamada **_**Como un martillo en la pared**_**. ¡Hasta en mi subconsciente tengo grabada la letra!)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. Un puñetazo en la pared.**_

«Puto laberinto», pensó, comenzando a enfurecerse de verdad. No encontraba la maldita clase del asqueroso instituto de la puñetera ciudad a la que se suponía que debía dirigirse. Llegó al instituto Hinode a buena hora, cuando todo el mundo entraba en edificio y se dirigía a sus respectivas aulas a paso tranquilo. Incluso vio cómo todas las chicas de neuronas defectuosas chillaban de emoción cuando ese famosillo de Asakura Fūto caminó con aires de falsa amabilidad y sublime altanería hacia las puertas del instituto.

Pero al tratar de preguntar dónde narices quedaba el aula de Primero de Bachillerato A, nadie le respondió, o lo hicieron con otra pregunta: «¿No lo sabes?». Era frustrante. Y le dieron ganas de sacar a relucir ese lado oscuro por el que los compañeros de su antiguo instituto la conocían, poniéndole el sobrenombre «la Satánica».

El problema era que había sonado la campana hacía por lo menos diez minutos. Caminaba por los pasillos buscando el cartelito que anunciase con solemne letra en negro su clase. Se empezaba a desesperar, y en cualquier momento comenzaría a arrancarse el pelo a puñados por culpa de la frustración. ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar una sola aula? ¡Una sola, y encima una de los mayores!

Empezaba a maldecir por lo bajo a su madre, quien compró los billetes de avión para un desafortunado día de tormenta eléctrica y vientos fuertes en la zona de la que despegarían. Aunque no había sido por culpa de ella, porque el hombre del tiempo había dicho que haría un calor sofocante sin siquiera una brisa fresca que anunciara la cercana llegada del otoño. Empezó a insultar entonces a los meteorólogos estúpidos que habían previsto esa falsa predicción. Si no hubiese sido por ese retraso de cuarenta y ocho horas —porque sí, eso duró la condenada tormenta—, no estaría teniendo su primer día en el instituto Hinade la segunda jornada oficial de clases en Japón. Ya que si hubiese empezado el curso al mismo tiempo que los demás, ahora no estaría pasando por esto porque los propios profesores le habrían indicado la situación su clase.

«¡Ah, me cago en todo! Habría sido mejor tragarse la intragable ceremonia de iniciación...», se lamentó mentalmente. Suspiró con pesadez y torció en una esquina para encontrarse con un joven de pelo castaño anormalmente pálido que miraba aburrido la puerta del aula que tenía frente a él. «¿Asakura Fūto? —pensó de inmediato—. ¿Qué hace éste aquí?»

Había oído hablar de Fūto, claro, como todo el mundo, y sabía también que el cantante asistía al mismo instituto en el que había ingresado ella. Lo extraño era encontrarlo ahí, apoyado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados, fuera de clase y con una mirada que se notaba molesta. Y esa mirada se volvió de súbito hacia ella, quien no hizo más que arquear una ceja.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó él, con una entonación que se parecía más bien poco al comportamiento que solía tener frente a sus fans.

Ella ahogó una risa. Había supuesto ese tipo de reacción, tan natural en esos famosillos con doble personalidad. Asakura Fūto le traía al pairo. Admitía que tenía una voz bonita, pero el género musical que interpretaba no era de sus favoritos y sus canciones no la atraían. No obstante, que se dirigiese de manera tan brusca y un tanto maleducada hacia ella afirmaba sus suposiciones: que la máscara que mostraba en los conciertos, en las entrevistas y en los documentales sobre él no era más que eso, una máscara.

—Porque tienes monos en la cara, chaval, por qué va a ser —respondió irónica, reprimiendo la sonrisilla divertida. Se apoyó en la pared, de manera altiva, por lo que estuvo mano a mano con el famosillo.

—¿Tú sabes quién soy? —preguntó de repente el cantante. Ella iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero él no le dejó responder—: Soy Asakura Fūto.

—Ya. Y yo soy García Yumiko y no me voy presentando a cada persona con la que me cruzo. Por supuesto que sé quién eres, ¿te crees que soy estúpida?

—Francamente, sí —Sonrió cínico, soberbio.

—Pues yo creo que te has dejado la sonrisa falsa en casa, y que te has llevado sin querer la de gilipollas, esa que refleja el medio cerebro podrido que en verdad tienes —«No, Yûki, no. Sé amable, sé amable, no te vayan a llamar de nuevo Yumiko _la Satánica_», se reprendió a sí misma. No obstante, nadie la llamaba estúpida y salía de rositas.

—¿Perdona? —Fūto dio un par de pasos hacia delante, incrédulo y bastante molesto.

—No creerías que tienes a todas las féminas a tus pies, ¿verdad? —El silencio perplejo del famosillo confirmó lo que pensaba—. A mí me importa poco quién coño seas; si eres un cabrón conmigo, yo seré una cabrona contigo. ¿Estamos?

—No, verás… Es que, ya de por sí, deberías ser amable conmigo —La oración contenía implícito: «Porque soy famoso y tú no». O así lo mostró con la mirada.

—¿Por tratarme con inferioridad? No, gracias. Si es con respecto a mí, recoges lo que siembras —Empezaba a encandilarse. Era realmente fácil que eso ocurriera, aunque podía que no fuera solamente por culpa de Fūto, sino por todo lo acontecido aquella mañana. Suspiró y procedió a preguntar—: En fin, Asakura, ¿sabes dónde está la clase de Primero de Bachillerato A?

El famosillo sonrió con diversión y escondió las manos en los bolsillos, comenzando a silbar y clavando la mirada en el fluorescente del techo. Eso hizo que Yûki apretase los puños y se irguiera todo lo que su figura le permitía. Dio unos cuantos pasos firmes hacia él, hasta quedar a un escaso medio metro de Fūto. Yumiko era algo baja, por lo que Fūto le sacaba media cabeza de estatura, y aun así la chica se impuso sobre él.

Sin embargo, ajeno a la intimidante y fulminante mirada de la joven, el cantante descendió la vista, no a los ojos de la chica, sino a su escote. García no llevaba una camiseta demasiado escotada ni ajustada, pero de todas formas tenía unos atributos generosos, y eso era digno de ver aun cubiertos de ropa. Aquella última acción estuvo a punto de provocar una suprema patada en aquel lugar donde más le doliese a Fūto.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que mi-

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí? —preguntó una severa voz masculina a sus espaldas.

El cantante tragó saliva y alzó los ojos por encima del hombro de la chica, temeroso por primera vez, mientras Yûki se volvía hacia la procedencia de la voz. Palideció al ver al altísimo e imponente profesor de Matemáticas con el ceño y los labios fruncidos de manera casi furibunda. Quizás lo que provocase más terror fuera ese rostro opuesto totalmente a la belleza que recordaba a Quasimodo, uno de los protagonistas de _Nuestra Señora de París_, de Víctor Hugo.

—Yo… esto… emmm… Buscaba la clase de Primero de Bachillerato A —balbuceó Yûki, agachando la cabeza. La cara de ese profesor le habría provocado una buena risotada si no hubiera sido por la situación.

—¿Es que no ve el cartel? —El profesor indicó con el dedo el letrero sobre el dintel de la puerta en el que con solemne letra de color negro se anunciaba la clase que la chica llevaba siglos buscando. Se oyeron risas por lo bajini en el interior de la clase—. Usted es García Yumiko, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió levemente, tragando saliva—. Lo suponía. Tiene unos rasgos faciales demasiado acentuados y duros para ser japonesa. ¿De dónde es?

—De España —Se guardó para sus adentros el «Obviamente, Quasi, tengo raíces españolas, ¿o es que mi apellido no te suena al más habitual y trillado en la tierra de los toros y la paella?». Lo único que le faltaba ahora era empeorar la situación, si cabía.

—Lo suponía —dijo de nuevo el profesor. Yûki y Fūto pusieron los ojos en blanco disimuladamente a la vez—. Señorita García, yo soy su tutor, Matsumoto Asashi, y el profesor de Matemáticas de los cursos de Bachillerato en el instituto Hinode. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué no vino ayer?

—Por problemas con un vuelo —Se llevó la mano a la nuca, incómoda—. Hace dos días debería haber despegado desde Madrid, pero una tormenta eléctrica nos obligó a quedarnos en tierra durante cuarenta y ocho horas, y ayer tuvimos que terminar de instalarnos en el nuevo apartamento. Así que no me quedó otra que faltar.

—Haber venido antes a Japón, señorita.

—No pude venir antes. Tuve un recital hace tres días —confesó, queriendo arrancarle los ojos a ese profesor tan altivo que parecía creerse el hombre más sabio de la historia, ¡como si fuera una mezcla entre Pitágoras y Aristóteles!—. ¡Siento mucho haber faltado a una clase y haber llegado tarde! —añadió a continuación, doblándose hacia delante. Su disculpa sonó tan falsa en sus oídos que creyó que el profesor no se la tragaría.

—De acuerdo, señorita García —dijo Matsumoto. Yûki se irguió de nuevo, aliviada por la credulidad del profesor—. No obstante, para que aprenda la lección, la dejaré aquí fuera hasta que finalice la clase.

—¡Pero…!

—¡No me proteste, García! —exclamó el profesor—. La castigo porque en vez de llamar a la clase en cuanto llegó, se quedó charlando con nuestro «amiguito» aquí presente Asahina. Si no se vuelve a repetir, no tendrá que quedarse fuera de nuevo, ¿comprendido?

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta sin dejarle decir una palabra más a Yûki. Ella parpadeó, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y una vez lo digirió, dio media vuelta y le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, provocando un sobresalto en Fūto, quien se apartó de un brinco de García. El cantante se quedó mirando con cara de susto a Yumiko, mientras que ella separaba su puño —enrojecido en los dedos y pelado y sangriento en los nudillos— de la pared, con una mueca de dolor en la boca y un gritito ahogado en la garganta.

—Ah, joder, duele más de lo que pensaba —gimió, parpadeando para que las lágrimas se disolviesen en la comisura de sus ojos y no llegaran a rodar por sus mejillas.

—¿Tú estás loca? —preguntó impactado el cantante. Se fijó en el pequeño desconchón de la pared, lo cual lo dejó aún más contrariado, porque eso significaba que la española tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba—. ¿Por qué narices has hecho eso?

—Para desahogarme —respondió con simplicidad Yûki, tocando con delicadeza una de las heridas, para luego apartar el dedo con rapidez al notal un escozor extenderse por su mano—. Es la primera vez que me dejan fuera de clase.

Fūto arqueó las cejas, escéptico.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. No me irás a decir ahora que eres la típica estudiante perfecta.

—Le acabo de dar un puñetazo a la pared, me he saltado una jornada escolar entera, he llegado tarde y he estado a punto de rechistarle a un verdaderamente imbécil profesor de Matemáticas —declaró con bastante retintín—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—¿A veces buena y a veces mala? —probó el cantante.

—Algo así. Soy una estudiante normal que se cabrea con facilidad —explicó ella, todavía inspeccionando su puño.

—No me importa mucho esa información inútil, la verdad.

—Pues no preguntes —Sopló sobre sus nudillos, para ver si así se calmaba el escozor que le torturaba la mano derecha—. ¿Dónde queda la enfermería?

—¿Tendría que decírtelo? —contestó él con otra pregunta, divertido. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, con una mueca burlona en los labios. Yûki terminó por darse cuenta de que ese cantante del tres al cuarto era diabólico. Pero ella tenía el apodo «la Satánica», o, en su defecto, «la Súcubo».

—Asakura, todavía me queda un puño sano. ¿Adivinas adónde dirigiré el próximo golpe? —amenazó con voz umbría. Entornó los ojos sobre Fūto, quien se irguió de repente, aunque supo disimular increíblemente bien el temor. «Miedica», pensó con una sonrisa mental.

—_Keep calm and love Fuuto Asakura, okay? _—se rio el cantante, recitando un cartel que una vez encontró en Internet. Una de dos: o no se había acongojado, o era muy estúpido—. Te lo diré, pero sólo si me das algo a cambio.

—Hmmm… —Yûki se llevó el dedo índice bajo los labios, fingiendo que pensaba—. De acuerdo, si me dices dónde está la enfermería, seguirás con la cara intacta.

—No me asustas.

—Bueno, pues cambio la cara por las partes bajas, ¿te parece? —Puso los brazos en jarras, haciendo una mueca cuando su sangrienta mano derecha se flexionó al posarse en sus caderas—. Eres ruin.

—Ser ruin es un arte —sonrió Fūto, burlesco.

—¿Igual que ser un cabronazo? —inquirió la chica. La sonrisa cínica del cantante le dio la respuesta. Suspiró—. Pues nada, la encontraré por mi cuenta.

Sorteó a Asahina y se encaminó por los pasillos de Primero de Bachillerato, hacia las escaleras que más cerca parecían quedar. A la mierda Fūto, a la mierda el profesor y a la mierda todos. No obstante, cuando ya iba a poner un pie en el primer peldaño para descender las escaleras, una mano la detuvo tomándola por el hombro y provocándole un escalofrío extrañamente agradable mediante el contacto.

—La enfermería más cercana está arriba, en la planta de los de Segundo —le informó la voz del cantante. Yûki se quedó unos momentos perpleja, sin saber realmente el porqué, y logró moverse cuando notó que Fūto había apartado la mano con brusquedad, deteniendo a su vez el raro hormigueo en la piel del hombro—. ¿Te vas a quedar paralizada ahí todo el día, tía loca?

—Hm —murmuró, sorprendida aún por esa reacción tan extraña. Se volvió hacia Asahina y le dirigió una sonrisa claramente forzada e incómoda—. Gracias.

Lo esquivó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que la conducirían al último piso, el anterior a la azotea. Cuando ya iba por el séptimo escalón, se volvió un momento para llamar al Idol, pero apenas había pronunciado la A cuando vio que el rellano estaba vacío, y supuso que el cantante había regresado a su puesto frente a la puerta del aula.

«Lo mismo no es tan mal tío…», pensó. Pero en seguida desechó la idea, riéndose de sus propias ocurrencias.

* * *

—¡Yûki! —exclamó Ema, corriendo hacia su vieja amiga.

Las dos chicas habían quedado en verse en un centro comercial, a la entrada de una cafetería perteneciente al centro que daba a la calle. Antes de que Yumiko se mudara a España, solían hacer salidas con otros amigos del colegio y aquel local era siempre el punto de referencia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ema y Yûki no se veían cara a cara, desde hacía por lo menos cinco años. Se habían estado comunicando por llamadas telefónicas, chateando en WhatsApp y con la _webcam_ en Skype, pero aquello no era comparable a encontrarse frente a frente. Principalmente por la pubertad, la cual habían sufrido separadas por casi dos continentes.

Las chicas se saludaron con un efusivo abrazo, expresando lo mucho que se habían echado de menos la una a la otra, y se dieron dos besos, como había acostumbrado a hacer Yûki durante su temporada en Madrid. Se separaron un poco, se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos y empezaron a reírse sin motivo, cosa que solían hacer cuando eran pequeñas.

Yûki era un año menor que Ema, por eso Hinata siempre estaba un paso por delante en la altura y el desarrollo del cuerpo que García. No obstante, ahora que tenían diecisiete y dieciocho años respectivamente, estaban mano a mano. Y cuando las chicas deshicieron su abrazo, la castaña no pudo evitar compararse con su amiga, lamentándose al instante.

Siempre había envidiado el pelo _Pantene_ de Yûki, el cual le llegaba liso e igualado hasta los codos y era de un precioso color a oro viejo. No había flequillo que cubriese sus finas cejas rubias, o sus inmensos ojos del color del café solo, los cuales tenían algunas hebras miel en las que solamente podías reparar si observabas muy de cerca. Con la nariz ligeramente respingona, los labios finos y rosados y la tez blanca pero no muy clara, poseía el típico rostro bonito español. Ambas eran casi de la misma altura, Ema un par de centímetros más alta, pero Yûki tenía las curvas más definidas; sus pechos eran de un tamaño mayor y su cintura más delgada. Como silbaban los viejos verdes cuando García pasaba delante de ellos por la calle, poseía unas piernas kilométricas.

Esto no le extrañó a Ema. Cuando se separaron, teniendo ella trece años y Yûki doce, la rubia ya comenzaba a presentar los indicios de una efigie muy atractiva. La pubertad había sido muy buena con las dos, pero bastante más generosa de cuello para abajo con Yumiko; el rostro de la castaña, sin embargo, era realmente hermoso, y aunque siempre lo había sido, esa belleza angelical se había acentuado durante la adolescencia.

Ema suspiró y se recriminó los minúsculos celos que habían nacido a raíz de eso. Normalmente le importaba poco, pero al fin y al cabo era una chica, y como tal, no podía evitar compararse con las demás y sentirse menos atractiva cuando se encontraba con una «tía buena» como Yûki.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? —preguntó súbitamente Ema, reparando en las vendas que cubrían el puño derecho de Yûki.

La aludida se miró la mano y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa culpable. Se llevó la mano sana a la nuca, incómoda, y explicó que era por haberle asestado un puñetazo a la pared del pasillo cuando el profesor de Matemáticas la dejó fuera de clase. Hinata parpadeó y negó con la cabeza, murmurando un «Tan violenta como siempre».

Las dos amigas entraron riendo de viejas bromas del pasado en la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa libre. Una pidió un zumo y la otra una Coca-Cola, y comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que se habían perdido de sus respectivas vidas, aquello que no se contaban en sus conversaciones a distancia.

—Ay —suspiró Yûki de repente, después de que Ema comentase de pasada una anécdota sobre su primer día en la universidad Meiji.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ema, preocupada por el cambio de ánimo.

—Si no hubiese repetido, ahora estaría preocupándome por la selectividad, como tú el año pasado. Es frustrante estar tan lejos de donde estás tú —se lamentó Yumiko, apoyando el mentón en las manos.

—Pero no fue tu culpa. Siempre fuiste la primera de la clase, y que repitieses no… No fue tu culpa —dijo la castaña, mirando con pena a su amiga.

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Me lo dicen continuamente. Pero yo pienso que, si me hubiese esforzado más, habría podido ascender un curso y estar donde me corresponde —Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos compasivos de Ema. Y eso la enfadó—. No me mires así.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Pero no lo puedes evitar desde hace poco. También lo he notado en la _webcam_ —le recriminó, con un tono más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido. Bajó la voz de inmediato—. Antes no lo hacías.

—Lo sé —No pudo mirarla a los ojos, por lo que desvió la vista hacia su vaso de zumo de naranja.

—¿Qué crees que ha cambiado?

—No lo sé.

—Yo sí —Ema se encogió más en su sitio. La voz de Yûki había sonado muy dura, casi acusadora—. Ahora no estás sola, ahora ya tienes motivos para mirarme con pena. Ahora que tienes una familia como tal… por mucho que a mí me parezca que es un harem inverso… —La castaña esta vez sí que la miró, con el ceño levemente fruncido por las incesantes insinuaciones de su amiga (las cuales, orgullo aparte, no dejaban de ser ciertas)—, eres feliz. Y antes no lo eras. Antes estabas sola porque no tenías más remedio, y después de lo que tú ya sabes, yo estaba sola porque me aislaba en una burbuja, en la cual tú eras la única en la que penetrabas. Y te pido por favor que no me mires así. Ya no estoy sola. Nunca más lo estaré, igual que tú —Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Sin embargo, para afianzar más lo que había dicho, Yûki habló una vez más—: ¡Ya ni siquiera tengo _flashbacks_!

Esa exclamación se quedó en el aire unos segundos, siendo digerida por la castaña, quien no se lo había esperado. Finalmente, los ojos de Ema brillaron, y envolvió las manos de García en las suyas. Se había emocionado de repente.

—¿De verdad no los tienes? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—Hace dos años que desaparecieron —sonrió Yumiko—. ¿Ves? ¡Ya lo tengo superado!

—Siempre lo tuviste superado —afirmó Hinata, sin soltar las manos de la que antaño fue su mejor amiga—, lo único que se te resistía eran los _flashbacks_. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayan desaparecido!

Las chicas se levantaron y se abrazaron. Ema estaba ligeramente conmocionada. Tan cerca como había presenciado todo aquello que concernía a Yûki, era increíble lo que le contaba. Cuando se separaron, se volvieron a sentar, todavía con sonrisas pintadas en los labios.

—Entonces, ¿ya tienes pensada la universidad a la que quieres asistir? —preguntó al fin la castaña.

—La tenía, pero para poder ir a ésa tendría que volver a España —suspiró la rubia, cerrando los ojos—. Lo de regresar a Japón me lo dijo mi madre a principios de este verano, así que, en parte, se me han chafado todos los planes que tenía.

—¿Todos?

—Casi todos. Por lo menos el de ir a la Universidad de Granada, sí —aclaró—. Y teniendo en cuenta que quiero ser humorista… La verdad es que el humor japonés me parece muy exagerado, superrealista. Me hace reír, pero no es tan ingenioso como el español. Además de que quiero seguir los pasos de José Mota, y hasta que no triunfe, será muy difícil. El regreso a Madrid y buscar un apartamento allí, además de la licenciatura, me costaría casi una millonada.

—No exageres —rio Ema, cerrando los ojos.

—¡No exagero! La millonada es por la fuente de oro en el jardín, y la televisión de plasma de cien pulgadas, y las lámparas de diamante… —bromeó Yûki, sacándole otra risita a la castaña—. Mi alternativa era convertirme en compositora, pero en castellano. Me alegro de volver a estar contigo, pero ya tenía mi vida planificada, y es bastante frustrante ver desmoronarse lo que tenía pensado.

—¡Pero pídele ayuda a tu madre o a tus abuelos! Siempre han sido muy comprensivos.

—Lo serán, lo serán, pero tener una «Yumiko Mota» en la familia les provocaría un infarto. Y de lo de compositora mejor ni hablamos, que siendo mis padres cantaores de flamenco como lo eran en sus tiempos… Si ni le gusta que escuche pop-rock, ¡estaría ella buena como para dejarme componerlo!

—Te has vuelto muy negativa —la reprendió Ema, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Bien vamos si quiero hacer reír a la gente, ¿no? —De repente, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y dio una palmada, como si hubiese recordado algo—. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Te tengo que enseñar un monólogo que escribí el otro día; la próxima vez que quedemos te lo traigo y me dices qué te parece, ¿vale?

—Vale. Estoy impaciente, a ver qué me enseñas —sonrió.

* * *

**Antes de nada, asumo que Ema tiene dieciocho años. ¿Por qué creo esto? Pues porque ha pasado la selectividad (el examen para entrar a la universidad), y eso es a la mayoría de edad. Incluso investigué (bendita sea la Wikipedia) sobre cómo es el sistema educativo japonés, y es prácticamente igual al español (¿se nota que soy española?): Primaria (de los cinco a los doce), E.S.O. (de los doce a los dieciséis), Bachillerato (de los dieciséis a los dieciocho) y Universidad, siendo Bachiller y la Uni opcionales. Por eso doy por hecho que tiene dieciocho (es que se supone que tiene dieciséis, pero eso a mí no me cuadra…).**

**Ahora, se supone que Fūto tiene quince, o eso dice al principio del anime/novela/manga (que conste que yo sólo he visto el anime; estoy buscando el manga y la novela). Digamos que ha pasado un año desde que Ema ingresó en la familia Asahina. ¡Ah, y para los que no lo sepan o lo hayan olvidado!: ****«Asakura Fūto» es el nombre artístico de nuestro Idol, por eso Yûki lo llama «Asakura», ya que cree que es su apellido real.**

**¡BESOS, GENTECITA!**


	5. 2- Pasarse notitas durante el castigo

**Como soy pobre, el Copyright de **_**Brothers Conflict**_** no me pertenece. Es de quien mierdas sea, pero mío no. Lo que sí que es mía, es la trama de este fanfic y el personaje conocido como Yûki.**

**Quiero saber lo que pensáis del título de este capítulo. Lo que tenéis que haber pensado… ¡Ay, soy malísima!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2. Pasarse notitas durante el castigo._**

Aquel día, también dejaron a Fūto fuera de clase porque había llegado tarde, aunque, en teoría, no había sido por su culpa. Unas fans locas de Primero de E.S.O. lo habían retenido. Se habían agarrado a su ropa, suplicándole que se quedara un rato con ellas, y de milagro no le arrancaron las prendas. Tuvo que dibujar una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras y decir reiteradas veces que iba a llegar tarde a clase para que lo soltaran. Luego, el profesor Matsumoto lo dejó fuera, aunque eso seguramente se debiese a que ese adefesio de hombre le tenía una envidia mortal, de tan atractivo y famoso que era Fūto.

Por eso, cuando una rubia —que, cabe mencionar, estaba como un tren— apareció por la esquina, no estaba de humor para hacerse el falso, así que actuó como habría reaccionado siendo él mismo y habiendo llevado una mañana como la había llevado. Lo que ya no supo, fue por qué le había indicado finalmente dónde se encontraba la enfermería, habiendo sido tan divertido incordiar a García como lo había sido. Y se quedó meditándolo un rato en el pasillo, sin encontrar respuesta.

Minutos después de que Yûki regresase a su puesto frente a la puerta de la clase —minutos que Fūto y ella pasaron en un incómodo y tenso silencio, pensando que si alguno de los dos abría la boca estallarían chispas y se armaría la de San Quintín—, la sirena que anunciaba el cambio de clases trinó con su estruendoso timbrazo, reventándoles los oídos a la rubia y al Idol, pues se encontraban justo debajo de la campana. Justo antes de que el profesor saliera, Yûki se apoyó sobre el desconchón de la pared y ocultó su mano vendada bajo la espalda, para que, de esa forma, «Quasimodo» —así había apodado Yumiko al maestro— no se enterara de su imprudencia al golpear el tabique y no se le ocurriera castigarla.

El profesor los miró reprobatoriamente, les advirtió que eso no volviera a ocurrir, y ambos pudieron dejar de contener la respiración. Cuando Fūto entró en la clase, una ovación femenina lo acogió con furor. Las chicas se lanzaron sobre él, exclamando la injusticia que había cometido Matsumoto al dejarlo fuera de clase, y se reunieron en corro a su alrededor, alimentando el ego que se escondía tras esa careta de modestia. Yûki, mientras tanto, fue a preguntar qué pupitre estaba libre para poder ocuparlo; todos los que la contestaron fueron chicos, babeando ante ella.

La rubia colgó su mochila en el respaldo de la silla y se dejó caer en el asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y estirando las piernas. La mano le dolía muchísimo, pero pudo escribir todo lo que quedaba de jornada escolar. No obstante, en poco tiempo, se había ganado varias miradas lascivas —de parte del alumnado masculino— o envidiosas —de parte del femenino— en Bachillerato. Y eso, en cierta manera, intrigó al cantante, pues no había nadie más popular que él en todo el instituto, y, aunque de otra forma, Yûki avanzaba rápidamente hacia su estatus.

Ahora, el tercer día de clase —el segundo para cierta rubia—, los alumnos de Primero A se encontraban esperando al profesor de Música en el aula destinada a dicha asignatura. Los adolescentes conversaban sentados sobre los pupitres, muchos chinchándose entre sí y persiguiéndose por toda la sala, mientras que Fūto se encontraba agobiado —ocultándolo, como siempre— estando en el centro de su extenso corrillo de admiradoras.

Entretanto, Yumiko había activado el escudo sacando un cuaderno y comenzando a escribir quién sabía qué en él, pero no faltaban los que, aun así, probaban suerte y le pedían salir. Todos ellos recibían una sonrisa algo cínica y un «Lo siento, yo solamente salgo con las personas que me atraen desde una primera instancia»; luego, desviaba la mirada a su cuaderno y seguía escribiendo.

Cuando, de súbito, alguien se lo arrebató de las manos. La rubia parpadeó un par de segundos, perpleja, y se levantó de la silla para recuperar el cuaderno, encontrándose con una muchacha con el pelo hasta los hombros y modificado con un tinte negro de destellos azulados. La chica leía con una ceja arqueada lo escrito por Yûki, seguramente sin entender ni jota porque estaba en castellano.

—¿Y esto qué significa? —preguntó la morena, justo antes de leer las primeras líneas con cierta dificultad—: «El año pasado, vivíamos mis abuelos, mi madre, mi hermano mayor y mi hermana pequeña en un chaletito en estas zonas de los chalets adosados que hay en todas las ciudades» —Alzó la mirada, aún con la ceja enarcada—. Esto no es inglés, ¿verdad?

—No —replicó con brusquedad Yûki, quitándole el cuaderno y aguantándose la mala sangre—. Es español.

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y se inclinó hacia el suelo para recoger el bolígrafo, el cual había saltado por los aires cuando la de pelo negro le arrebató la libreta. Iba a volver a su tarea, cuando se encontró con la misma chica cruzada de brazos sobre el pupitre de Yûki, con el trasero ligeramente en pompa y una sonrisa ladina en la boca. Yumiko se fijó en el arete en los labios y en las perforaciones en la ceja y la oreja derechas. El cabello negro azulado le cubría casi por completo el ojo izquierdo, mientras que el costado diestro de su cabeza se encontraba rapado. Poseía unos ojos celestes, brillantes de astucia.

—¿Quién iba a decir que la nueva tía buena de la clase es una antisocial? —comentó sonriendo.

—Tía buena antisocial y a mucha honra —La morena soltó una carcajada. Yûki se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y tú en qué estatus quedas? ¿Cafre, normal?... ¿Gótica?

—La rara —suspiró—. Me gusta la fotografía artística, y por eso soy considerada una friki del tamaño de una catedral. Pero oye, extravagante y a mucha honra.

Yûki formó una media sonrisa. A primeras instancias, esa chica le parecía guay. Yumiko no solía salir con la masa popular, sino que siempre se iba con los marginados, porque esos eran los que tenían algo especial. Así fue con Ema, porque, antes, la castaña era terriblemente tímida y se ruborizaba y tartamudeaba en cuanto alguien le hablaba —la llamaban «Ammh» porque eso era lo que siempre balbuceaba al comienzo de cada frase—.

—¡Oyuky-chan! —exclamó una chica apareciendo por detrás de la morena, con cara de sorprendida. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y rizado en una coleta alta y llevaba unas gafas de estilo hípster, que ocultaban a duras penas una nariz y unas mejillas repletas de pecas, y tras cuyos cristales unos ojos jade titilaban de asombro—. ¡No me lo puedo creer, estás hablando con García-san!

Yûki alzó ambas manos, como si la estuviesen apuntando con una pistola, y arqueó las cejas antes de decir:

—Eh, que la nueva aquí soy yo. La alucinada de que alguien se me acerque debería ser yo.

—Hachiko-chan —Oyuky puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia su amiga—, te dije que no mordía. A los chicos sí, eso está visto, pero a las chicas no. Además, está sola, y se estaba marginando, así que…

—¿«Marginando»? —repitió la rubia—. Pues sí, la verdad, pero es que me aburría. Y me dio por escribir.

—¿Escribes? —Los ojos de Hachiko brillaron de emoción y se inclinó sobre el pupitre, teniendo de repente muchísima confianza—. ¿Novelas? ¿Qué tipo de novelas? ¡Dime que escribes yaoi!

La morena se llevó una mano a la cara, agachando la cabeza y rogándole a cualquier dios que hiciera que la tierra se abriese y la tragase. Hachiko siempre la avergonzaba, sacando a relucir a la primera de cambio su lado _fujoshi_, lo cual solía asustar a todo el mundo y acababan siendo ellas dos solas contra el mundo homofóbico y/o inculto, como siempre.

—No… yaoi precisamente no —negó la rubia, echando la cabeza para atrás—. No escribo ese tipo de cosas.

«Ya está. Hachiko ya la ha liado», pensó Oyuky fulminando a la pelirroja con la mirada, quien formó una mueca de decepción y se encogió en su sitio. A la morena no le disgustaba el yaoi, lo veía y lo leía por su amiga —para que no se creyera «rara»—, pero no podía decir que le asquease ni nada por el estilo, ya que en realidad estaba muy entretenido. Lo que ya no podía aceptar era que Hachiko lo fuera diciendo por ahí como si nada.

—Era un monólogo cómico —explicó a continuación Yûki, levantándose de la silla—. Y aunque generalmente el yaoi convine el drama y el humor, esto no es una narración.

Hachiko ahogó una exclamación y dio un salto hacia la rubia, tomándola con ambas manos por los antebrazos y mirándola con cara de alucinada a los ojos. Tenía la boca abierta en una sonrisa sin aliento y la mirada brillando de emoción. Yumiko, en cambio, puso cara de sorpresa y, seguidamente, de «¡Quita, bicho!».

—¿Tú también eres una fujoshi? —preguntó con una voz extrañamente aguda.

—Er… No. Solamente no me disgusta el género. Lo leo de vez en cuando, pero de ahí no paso —La pelirroja la soltó, decepcionada, mientras que la morena abría los ojos desorbitadamente y abría la boca de lo impactada que se encontraba—. Soy casi tan malpensada como una fujoshi, pero de manera heterosexual.

Oyuky soltó una risa nasal.

—¿«De manera heterosexual»? ¿Y cómo es eso? —se rio.

—Ahm… —Yûki se llevó el dedo índice bajo el labio, como si lo estuviese pensando—. Que en vez de malpensar en un plátano y otro plátano, malpienso en un plátano y una almeja. Siempre. Plátano y almeja _everywhere_, _everyday_… _everything_.

Las tres chicas se quedaron por unos momentos mirándose a los ojos, en silencio, e ignorando el barullo que, a su alrededor, montaban los de la clase. Pasados esos segundos, comenzaron a carcajearse.

—¡García-san es muy graciosa! —exclamó entre risas Hachiko.

—Por favor, llámame Yumiko —pidió ella calmándose—. «García» suena demasiado raro aquí, y con el «-san», ya ni te cuento.

—«Yumiko», niña arquera —comentó enigmáticamente la morena, a nadie en particular.

—«Oyuky», reina de las nieves —respondió de la misma forma Yûki. Luego, mirando a la pelirroja—: «Hachiko», hija de sabios. No me he equivocado, ¿no?

—No, Yumiko-chan. Por lo menos en mi nombre no —sonrió la última en ser mencionada.

—¡Ah, no estoy tan desentrenada, da gusto! —dijo la rubia, poniendo los brazos en jarras con orgullo. Al ver que Oyuky y Hachiko la miraban sin entender, se explicó—: Llevo viviendo los últimos cinco años en España, y allí las cosas son muy diferentes…

—_Nah_, no creo que tanto —desechó la morena, haciendo un ademán de manos y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Uy, no lo sabes tú bien!

Justo en ese momento, el profesor —que resultó ser profesora— entró en el aula. Portaba una mirada despistada, con el rostro levemente envejecido y fruncido en muecas de confusión, pero transmitía la indudable aura de la experiencia y de la incipiente sabiduría. Aunque en eso último no solían reparar los alumnos, y por eso, nada más empezó la clase, comenzaron a vacilarle bastante. Así que se inició también la adjudicación de partes para Jefe de Estudios, porque la maestra podía ser distraída, pero no tonta, y traía mala uva aquella mañana. Cuando finalizó la clase, todos estaban castigados en el recreo, pagando tanto los justos, como los pecadores.

* * *

Fūto estaba cabreado; sumamente cabreado. Pero era un buen actor y sabía ocultar su enfado bajo una gruesísima capa de hielo con forma de amabilidad y comprensión. Su furia, de todos modos, estaba justificada. Él había de aparentar ser el típico adolescente perfecto —por algo era un Idol juvenil, ¿no?—, por lo que nunca hacía nada en el instituto que lo pudiera dejar en evidencia o que hiciese pensar a los demás que era un mal estudiante; las fechorías las cometía en casa, en cualquier caso. Así que, en conclusión, él era uno de los alumnos inocentes que había sido castigado injustamente en el recreo —aunque, por otra parte, era un alivio no tener que soportar a la común masa fan que lo acosaba cada vez que podía—.

Había dos cosas que le fastidiaban aún más. La primera: había sido sancionado en clase de _Música_, ¡y él era un _cantante_, por Dios! ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Que en Interpretación —asignatura optativa que podías elegir una vez habías llegado a Bachillerato y por la que se decantó Fūto— le pusieran un cero? ¿Siendo él el primero de la clase? Por favor.

La segunda cosa que le fastidiaba era estar sentado en el castigo junto a García Yumiko, la única persona en todo el instituto que conocía su verdadera personalidad, y con la que se había comportado con naturalidad sin saber realmente por qué.

«Dios quiere joderme —pensó finalmente—. Le divierte hacerlo.» El aula de castigados se encontraba en un silencio cargado de enfadado, con todos los pupitres dobles ocupados y en parejas que dispuso a su antojo la profesora de Música, con la idea de que ninguno estuviera con un colega o con alguien que le agradase. En realidad, él no tenía un _amigo_ como tal, porque los chicos le envidiaban y las chicas lo acosaban. Así que sensei Watanabe —así se llamaba— había decidido ponerle con una de las pocas adolescentes que no le hacían ni caso.

Se cruzó de brazos, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Era la primera vez que deseaba que los treinta minutos que duraba el recreo finalizasen rapidito; tan sólo llevaban transcurridos cinco. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una notita en la que ponía, con una caligrafía no muy buena: «Me aburro, Asakura. Cuéntame algo. —G.Y.» Miró a la chica que tenía a su lado, quien jugueteaba con un bolígrafo haciéndolo rodar sobre un cuaderno, el cual estaba abierto por una página a la que le habían arrancado un trozo.

«Vaya letra más mala que tienes, García-san», escribió con un bolígrafo que llevaba en el bolsillo, para luego devolverle la notita a la rubia. Ella lo leyó con una ceja arqueada antes de responder.

Yumiko: Ya lo sé, pero llevo media década viviendo en España y como que no he practicado en caligrafía japonesa, ¿sabes? A todo esto, ¿sabes leer con el alfabeto occidental?

«España… Yumiko… Ahora que lo pienso, esto me suena», se dijo mentalmente el cantante mientras leía la nota. Aunque no consiguió recordar aquello con lo que encontraba similar esos elementos.

Fūto: Claro que sé. ¿Te piensas que soy tonto? —le respondió al fin.

Yumiko: Ah, menos mal. El alfabeto japonés me marea un poco.

Fūto: Y te vienes a vivir a Tokio. ¡Bravo, un aplauso! ¡Ovacionemos tu inteligencia!

Yumiko: (Reverencias, reverencias.) Por si no lo notaste, estoy ignorando tu sarcasmo.

Fūto: Sí, seguro. O es que lo pillaste demasiado tarde y querías corregirte.

Yumiko: Para corregirse a uno mismo, Dios creó el _tippex_ y los tachones. Y para **parecer** inteligente, el sarcasmo. Eso dice mucho de ti.

Fūto: Claro. Que aparento y soy inteligente.

Yumiko: ¿Igual de inteligente que encantador?

Fūto: ¿No decías que el sarcasmo es para idiotas?

Yumiko: Responder a preguntas con otras preguntas sí lo es. Ah, y las preguntas retóricas, para superdotados.

Fūto: Claro, claro. Eso te deja a ti como superdotada. Claro, claro.

Yumiko: Ciento cuarenta de Coeficiente Intelectual, chaval.

Fūto: Cuéntaselo a quien te crea.

Yumiko: No, pero en serio. Tengo ciento veinte. ¿Has hecho el test alguna vez?

Fūto: ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Ya sé que soy listo.

Yumiko: Ajá. Y puede también que te estrelles contra un muro cuando saques un ochenta de CI.

Fūto: Ciento ochenta, querrás decir.

Yumiko: Uy, sí. Y ya puestos, doscientos veinte, ¿no? Va, no me hagas reír.

¿Por qué estaba hablando con ella? Si no le agradaba. Era arrogante, descarada, directa, irónica, perspicaz, le gustaba incordiar a los demás… En definitiva, jodidamente _parecida a él_. Eso le molestaba, porque nunca se había encontrado con una chica así, con una personalidad tan similar a la suya. No era que no supiese reaccionar ante eso. Solamente no le gustaba.

Fūto: Y… ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo?

Yumiko: No tenía ningún objetivo en concreto. Es sólo que me aburro, y me dije: «¡Eh! ¿Por qué no incordiar un poco a Asakura?». Y así estamos.

«Lo que yo decía. Le gusta molestar al personal», pensó el cantante mientras leía lo último que había escrito la rubia.

Fūto: Es Asahina, no Asakura. ¿Eres imbécil, o qué?

Yumiko: Uy, sí, mucho, por eso tengo ciento veinte de CI. Sé que es Asahina, todos los profesores te llaman así. Pero llamarte de esa forma es un tratamiento muy cercano.

Fūto: Entonces añade un «-sama».

Yumiko: Sí, no te jode. Eres un año menor que yo. En cualquier caso sería «-kun». O… «-baka», eso también me vale. «Asahina-baka», ¿te parece?

Fūto: Tú eres tonta.

Yumiko: No has dicho que no. «Asahina-baka» entonces.

La ceja del Idol se levantó en un tic, cosa que no solía pasarle a menudo. Con la notita en las manos, y arrugándola poco a poco, vio de reojo cómo García _se descojonaba_ en su sitio. Con el puño izquierdo —el derecho aún se encontraba vendado— se tapaba la boca, intentando ocultar su sonrisa divertida y tratando que la carcajada que mantenía en su garganta no se escapase; eso habría llamado la atención de la profesora Watanabe, quien escrutaba a todos los alumnos con la mirada y parecía poner especial interés en la pareja de la rubia y el castaño de la última fila.

Ya harto, Fūto dobló el papelito —en el cual estaba escrita toda su conversación— y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Esa última acción provocó que una pequeña risita de chihuahua saliese de la boca de Yûki, disimulándola _ipso facto_ con un estornudo. Alguien murmuró entre los pupitres: «Jesús», y Watanabe chistó llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, pero sin despegar los ojos de García y Asahina.

Yumiko inspiró bien hondo e hizo desvanecer su sonrisa cuando exhaló el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Cogió el cuaderno y pasó las páginas rápidamente para detenerse en una en la que ya había escrito hasta la mitad. Asió el bolígrafo, situó la punta en el final del último párrafo y comenzó a escribir con rapidez y concentración. Fūto la observó por unos momentos. Estaba utilizando el alfabeto occidental y un lenguaje que él desconocía —aunque solamente sabía hablar inglés y japonés—, pero en el que reconoció algunas palabras.

Miró el reloj de pared que se encontraba sobre la pizarra y descubrió que solamente faltaban siete minutos para que sonase la campana. Una mezcla de alivio y pereza se revolvió en su pecho. Alivio, porque ese martirio terminaría pronto y la siguiente asignatura era Interpretación; pereza, porque era una clase al fin y al cabo. Recorrió con los ojos toda la clase, deteniéndose sin saber muy bien por qué en Yûki.

«Es guapa. Eso lo admito», pensó, aunque era algo que no diría en voz alta nunca, por muy evidente e implícito que fuera ese hecho. Los labios de la rubia de vez en cuando se fruncían en muecas de disgusto o en sonrisas según escribía. Cuando eran de disgusto, tachaba una frase o una palabra y las cambiaba por otras aparentemente diferentes. A veces miraba por un segundo al techo y detenía sus trazos en el papel, pensativa, pero rápidamente regresaba la vista al cuaderno y seguía con su labor. En un momento dado, y por una milésima de segundo, Yûki desvió los ojos hacia él de manera casi imperceptible, seguramente al notar la incesante mirada del cantante. Pero no se ruborizó ni cambió su entre divertida y concentrada expresión facial; siguió escribiendo como si nada.

Cuando ya quedaba apenas medio minuto para que tocase la campana, Yumiko se inclinó un poco hacia el pupitre, y un mechón de pelo rubio se deslizó sobre su hombro para acabar cubriéndole medio perfil derecho, el cual era el que Fūto estaba contemplando —se encontraba sentado a su diestra—. El Idol retuvo el impulso de recogérselo tras la oreja. Pero, ¿por qué había tenido ese impulso en primer lugar?

La sirena trinó con su estruendoso timbrazo y toda el aula fue recorrida por una exclamación de alivio y júbilo. Yûki estiró los brazos y arqueó la espalda antes de ponerse en pie. Cerró el cuaderno, lo recogió junto al bolígrafo que había estado utilizando y fue al encuentro de Takana Hachiko y Usami Oyuky sin despedirse de —como ella iba a empezar a llamarlo— «Asahina-baka».

* * *

**¿Sabéis cómo se pronuncia «García» en japonés? En realidad, yo ni entiendo ni hablo este enrevesadamente complicado idioma, pero si el Traductor de Google no miente en esta ocasión (todos sabemos que es un embaucador del tamaño de una casa), se pronuncia «**_**Garushia**_**». Imaginaos a la pobre Yûki, que de cinco años que la llaman García, de repente pasa a ser «Garushia-san». Normal que no le guste.**

**Por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe en qué orden se pondrían el nombre y el apellido en japonés si se da el caso de que haya dos de cada? Me explico: el nombre completo de Yûki, en español, es «Yumiko Jimena García Hernández». ¡¿En qué orden pongo esto?! ¿«García Hernández Yumiko Jimena»? Suena raro, teniendo en cuenta que en Japón no son comunes los segundos nombres y que, en el matrimonio, se pierde el apellido de uno de los cónyuges.**

**¡BESOS, GENTECITA!**


	6. 3- La primera clase de Interpretación

**No me pertenece ni creo que me pertenezca nunca **_**Brothers Conflict**_** o sus personajes. No obstante, sí es mía la trama de esta historia.**

**¡Chín! ¡He vuelto! He vuelto y, como quiero hacer un poco de spoiler, os diré que hoy conoceremos parte de la familia de Yûki… Aunque me guardo la parte más loca para más tarde ;). **

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. La primera clase de Interpretación.**_

—¡Mente sana! ¡MENTE SANA! ¡MENTE SANA! —exclamaba Yûki, con los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos en las sienes, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza; la libreta la sujetaba haciendo presión con el antebrazo derecho en el costado de su torso. Al menos, sus mejillas seguían tan blancas como siempre; parecía que su rostro fuera incapaz de sonrojarse.

Era todo teatro, claro estaba, porque pensamientos _pervertidos_ iba a tener siempre. Pero en esta ocasión, la diferencia se encontraba en que las insinuaciones eran dirigidas a ella, y eso la molestaba y la obligaba a alejar esas ideas de su cabeza. Normalmente era la rubia quien formaba una sonrisa maliciosa, arqueaba las cejas y dejaba escapar una frase que con diversión acusaba, si bien de pensamientos degenerados, si bien del doble sentido de algo mencionado. O aunque no llegase a decirlo, ya que la reflexión depravada permanecía ahí; todo lo que saliese o no de sus labios era producido por una mente increíblemente sucia, y se quedaba encerrado en ella si no era conveniente que escapase.

—Hachiko-chan no dijo nada pervertido, en realidad —rio Oyuky. Iban caminando las tres por los pasillos hacia la clase, Yûki entre dos adolescentes que dibujaban sonrisas perversas con sus labios—. Eres tú la que lo ha malpensado. Por algo será, ¿no?

—Cierto. Una no se da por aludida sin motivo —añadió la pelirroja.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo si es a mí que a otra persona, joder! —gritó Yumiko, llamando la atención de los viandantes de los pasillos. Los fulminó a todos con la mirada; ellos se acongojaron y apuraron el paso para distanciarse lo más que pudiesen de esa demonio en envoltura de caramelo—. Yo _siempre_ malpienso. No iba a ser diferente en esta ocasión.

—Pero te has sentido mencionada —insistió Hachiko—, y no dije a quién me refería.

Yûki abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir por primera vez en su vida. Era una afirmación tan cierta como teñido era el cabello de Oyuky. La chica de las gafas al estilo hípster no aclaró quién era el objeto de sus insinuaciones; únicamente señaló que, según lo que había oído, las españolas —sobre todo las que estaban buenas— eran muy difíciles de _domar_, y que sería divertido ver cómo lo intentaba un _pasivo _como cierto chico guapo de bonita voz que ella sabía. «No obstante…», pensó la rubia.

—… Lo diste a entender —concluyó—. Solamente te faltaron los nombres.

Las japonesas pusieron una mano cada una en los hombros de la española, haciéndola detenerse en medio del pasillo. Se acercaron por ambos lados al rostro de Yûki, quien arqueó una ceja, y le susurraron con mirada y sonrisa traviesa que, de todas formas, cierta rubia española parecía estar buscando lío con cierto cantante famoso cuya era cara de _uke_. Luego la soltaron y siguieron caminando como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando a Yumiko parpadeando, perpleja.

«Anda y que os den a las dos —pensó, ligeramente molesta. Pero al recordar algo concreto, sonrió ladina—. ¿Cara de _uke_? Oh, ¿en serio?» Corrió hasta Oyuky y Hachiko, las acercó a ella pasándoles ambos brazos por encima de los hombros y rio divertida, desconcertando a su vez a las japonesas.

—¿_Uke_?, ¿vosotras creéis? Dejadme dudarlo —dijo, jocosa—. En cualquier caso, sería un _seme_.

Hachiko abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió hacia Yûki con una expresión asustada en el rostro. ¿Asahina Fūto arriba? ¡Eso era improbable! ¡Ese chico tenía pinta de pasivo desde kilómetros de distancia!

—Yumiko-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirió, realmente preocupada—. ¿Has fumado algo raro? Las drogas son malas, ¿sabes?

La rubia se carcajeó, todavía sin soltar a sus dos nuevas amigas del agarre. ¿Por qué sería que no se sorprendía de esa reacción? «Qué se le va a hacer —pensó, riéndose aún más fuerte por dentro—. Las máscaras de Asahina-baka, que no dejan ver si es _uke_, _suke_ o _seme_…» No iría a desvelar el secreto de la doble personalidad de Fūto, no era tan ruin y conocía el significado del término «secreto», pero no decaería en su opinión de que el cantante sería el de arriba en una relación homosexual, no el muerde-almohadas.

Soltó a las dos chicas, las adelantó y dio media vuelta, caminando de espaldas. Guiñó un ojo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Digamos que no puedo contaros por qué sé que no sería el _uke_. Pero tengo razón, quedaos con eso.

—Hum —murmuró Oyuky, llevándose el puño a la boca, como solía hacer cuando se encontraba pensativa—. Quizás lo que Yumiko-chan quiere decir sea que los chicos heterosexuales se ven todos como _semes_.

«No. No es por eso», pensó Yûki; cada vez de divertía más con el asunto. Aunque, de todos modos, no podía figurarse a Fūto siendo penetrado. Le perturbaba ese pensamiento; su cerebro instantáneamente bloqueaba la imagen. Aunque en realidad le costaba, en general, imaginárselo practicando el coito con otro hombre; por algún motivo, no le cabía en la cabeza. Seguramente fuera porque el cantante era heterosexual y —o por lo menos a sus ojos— lo asemejaba. Aunque si tuviese que decidir, sería un _seme_. Cerró los ojos, intentando alejar esas ideas de su mente, sin saber realmente por qué le desagradaban.

—¡Pero _hetero_ o gay, parece un _uke_! —siguió diciendo la pelirroja—. Incluso si mi primer _ship_ heterosexual que tengo se hace realidad, ¡seguiría siendo el _uke_!

Eso hizo que Yûki separara de nuevo los párpados, dejando ver sus orbes oscuros destilando una mezcla de conmoción y sorpresa.

—Mh… ¿Qué? ¿Has formado un _ship_ a costa de Asahina-ba… de Asahina? —Se acostumbraba rápido a usar aquel apodo. Con la pregunta no sonaba molesta, pero sí incrédula. Principalmente por la palabra clave: «heterosexual».

Las mejillas de Hachiko adoptaron el color de su pelo. «Una fujoshi sonrojada. Ahora puedo morir en paz», pensaron a la vez Oyuky y Yumiko. La chica de las gafas estilo hípster desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos por hacer algo con sus manos. Al ver la reacción vergonzosa de Hachiko —la primera que pudo contemplar, siendo más extraño que encontrarse con un unicornio cagando miel—, la morena suspiró y regresó la mirada a García, quien aún se encontraba caminando de espaldas.

—No es que me lo haya inventado yo. Y no es que me lo haya contado Hachiko-chan —La miró con reprobación, casi como si se sintiera traicionada, y la pelirroja volvió a desviar los ojos—, pero sé a lo que se refiere. Y me parece a mí que se refiere a que… en fin… —Tosió con incomodidad. Yûki arqueó las cejas—. Saltaron _chispas_ entre Asahina-kun y tú. Y también es por eso la insinuación, ya que estamos.

Pasó un segundo de reloj. Después la rubia soltó una sonora carcajada. Sabiendo que ya habían llegado a clase, adonde tenían que ir para recoger los utensilios necesarios para sus respectivas clases optativas, se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared, sujetándose en el estómago. Oyuky y Hachiko se miraron, confundidas, sin saber dónde narices se encontraba la gracia.

—S-sí, ¡chi-chispas de rivali-rivalidad! —exclamó la rubia, riendo; le costaba cohesionar las frases y las palabras. Empezó a respirar más relajadamente para intentar calmar la risa, aunque de vez en cuando se escapaba una pequeñita. Finalmente, suspiró, se enjuagó una lagrimita y procedió a explicarse mejor—: No es que hayamos empezado con muy buen pie, la verdad.

—¿No? Si es un encanto —dijo Tanaka.

—¿Y?

—Escuchad, no es que sea muy partidaria de Asakura Fūto-kun, pero parece una persona simpática —Yûki se tragó otra risotada—. No entiendo cómo es que habéis empezado con mal pie…

—La vida es salada y divertida gracias a las excepciones, Oyuky-chan —sonrió la rubia. No era precisamente por eso, aunque lo que había dicho no dejaba de ser cierto—. Además, no es que me fuese a quedar prendada de él, me hubiese caído bien o no.

—Pues os pasabais notitas durante el castigo —rezongaron al unísono la morena y la pelirroja.

Yûki parpadeó, perpleja.

—¿Os disteis cuenta?

—Nosotras y toda la clase.

—Las fans de Asahina-kun no te quitaban el ojo de encima y se morían de envidia, y algunos chicos estaban que lo asesinaban a él con la mirada. Así que pensé que… Bueno… Ya que de momento no hay ni _seme_ ni _uke_ en clase, hacer un _ship_ heterosexual contigo y con él sería divertido. ¡Estoy pensando el nombre, y todo!

—No serás capaz —La rubia perdió el color de la cara. Hachiko asintió. Y, para sorpresa de las dos japonesas, Yûki se encogió de hombros y entró en el aula de Primero A mientras decía—: Allá tú, pero no pasará nada entre nosotros…, no nada romántico, al menos. Nos vemos luego, tengo clase de Interpretación.

Mientras García dejaba en la cajonera su libreta de monólogos y rebuscaba en su mochila _Técnicas y Métodos de Interpretación Teatral 1º Bachillerato_, Usami y Tanaka se miraron, divertidas, y murmuraron: «¿Seguro que nada?» sin que la que era objeto de sus sonrisas maliciosas se enterase.

* * *

«Mierda», pensaron los dos a la vez cuando se atisbaron en el aula de Interpretación. Ella se quedó por un instante parada en la puerta, mientras que él se encontraba en primera fila, en un pupitre pegado a la ventana, y rodeado de un grupo de fans menor al que solía estar pegado a él. Un invisible rayo conectó sus ojos, y saltaron chispas metafóricas, y llamas azules que sólo veían ellos danzaron en un fondo de un brillo eléctrico imaginario, y, en definitiva, se reconocieron como rivales nada más Yûki entró en la clase.

Cuando la rubia se dirigió a buscar un pupitre libre, unas cuantas chicas la fulminaron con la mirada; ella les sonrió con cinismo por toda respuesta, y se sentó en segunda fila, en una silla pegada a la pared. «Os jodéis, _bitches_», pensó, curvando sus labios hacia arriba. El asunto le hacía gracia. Un montón de fans locas de Asakura Fūto que se ponían celosas de una chica que ni estaba interesada en el cantante, ni se llevaba bien con él. «Muy divertido, sí, señor», concluyó.

Interpretación era una asignatura para la que habían expresado con suma rotundidad que no necesitaban cuaderno, por lo que no tenía nada en donde garabatear. Y encima, a Yûki se le había olvidado su libreta, con el monólogo inacabado, en ella. Así que no podía distraerse escribiendo chistes mientras esperaba al correspondiente profesor. Maldijo su estampa y dio un pequeño golpe contra la mesa.

Justo entonces entró la profesora. No sobrepasaría los treinta años, y manifestaba por todos sus poros frescura y un ánimo inverosímil y envidiable para el resto del cuerpo docente. Después de pasar lista, dejó una carpeta en la mesa del profesor y se situó frente a la pizarra, sobre un escenario no muy grande.

—¡Hola, hola, hola! —saludó con una sonrisa—. Dudo que me conozcáis del año pasado porque soy nueva, y hasta ahora no hemos coincidido en ninguna clase, así que me presento. Soy Minamoto Miyuki, la profesora de Interpretación, y quien sustituirá a la maestra anterior, ya que se ha jubilado —Resonaron suspiros de alivio por parte de los veteranos; la anterior instructora era una bruja—. Y no, no traté nunca de ser actriz y no fracasé; mi vocación fue siempre enseñar, y el teatro realmente siempre me ha apasionado.

»Así que en esta clase no sólo daremos las técnicas de interpretación que os podrían servir en un futuro si os queréis dedicar a este oficio tan difícil, sino que también estudiaremos los grandes dramaturgos y asumiremos los papeles de las obras de teatro más famosas, o sus escenas más célebres. Véase _Fuenteovejuna_, de Lope de Vega, o _Romeo y Julieta_, de Shakespeare —Escrutó por un momento a sus alumnos con la mirada—. ¿Alguna pregunta? Por cierto, cuando la hagáis, presentaos, que yo no os conozco.

La mayoría se quedaron asimilando ese torrente de palabras que les había caído encima, pero ya había una mano que se alzaba sobre las quince cabezas de la clase.

—¿Sí?

—Soy García Yumiko —se presentó ella—. ¿Haremos comedia, Minamoto-sensei?

—Ah, los españoles. Gente de humor —dijo la profesora, sonriendo—. Ahora que lo preguntas, sí, sí la haremos —Se volvió hacia la pizarra y empezó a escribir con una tiza en ella—. Y hoy precisamente quería mostraros cuáles son los géneros teatrales, que supongo que ya los conoceréis, y cuál de ellos es el más difícil de interpretar. Así vamos entrando en calor —Terminó de escribir y dio media vuelta. Había puesto: «DRAMA», «COMEDIA» y «TRAGEDIA»—. ¿Cuál creéis que es el más difícil?

La mano de Fūto se elevó en el aire. Esa era una pregunta sencilla para él.

—Asahina Fūto-san —adivinó Minamoto—. Di.

—La tragedia. El sufrimiento humano es el más difícil de reflejar. Sobre todo entre los jóvenes porque no tienen experiencia de vida.

La cara de la profesora se contrajo en una mueca y emitió un pequeño siseo, como si algo le escociese.

—Casi, pero no. La tragedia es la segunda más difícil. La primera es la comedia. Muchos entendidos discuten entre cuál es la más complicada, pero éstos no suelen ser actores ni directores, y no saben lo que pueden llegar a ser los ensayos. En la tragedia puedes caer en la sobreactuación o quedar demasiado frío. En la comedia, puedes reírte, y normalmente te reirás. Controlar la risa puede que sea una de las metas más difíciles de los actores —Caminó por el escenario de la clase, dejando unos segundos de silencio para que los alumnos lo asimilasen.

»En varias ocasiones, y sobre todo ocurre en el cine, los actores se ríen, ¡por muy seria que sea la escena! Pero en la comedia, hay que tener en cuenta, además, que estos guiones están escritos para que la gente se ría, por lo que soltar una carcajada es de lo más normal. Se necesita mucha práctica, mucho autocontrol o mucho talento, o todo a la vez, para reprimir los impulsos de reírse. Así que se ensayan una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que el chiste deja de tener gracia para los actores, pero sean capaces de interpretarlos con una chispa de humor para que sí que la tenga para el público. Hacer reír sin reírse no es cosa de chiste.

»La tragedia, no obstante, es también muy difícil porque ocurre que muchas veces no sabemos cómo es sentirse así, cómo es la frustración que están sufriendo los personajes. Así que no sabemos exactamente qué hacer, por mucho que ponga en la acotación: «Se tira al suelo, de rodillas, y comienza a llorar». ¿Cómo tiene que sonar ese llanto? ¿Cómo hemos de caer? Y encima, nuestro objetivo es emocionar al público, hacerle sentir aquello que nosotros estamos interpretando. Y eso es algo que tan solamente se puede hacer _sintiéndolo_; a ti también se te tiene que encoger el corazón de la tristeza. Las dos, la comedia y la tragedia, tienen su puntillo, ¿eh?

Minamoto siguió hablando en su monólogo, enumerando los pros y los contras de cada género teatral y mencionando consejos para interpretarlos. Los alumnos se encontraban la mayoría con los ojos y las orejas abiertos hacia ella, prestando máxima atención a su amena charla. La profesora anterior realmente había despertado odio el curso pasado, y había causado que algunos de los adolescentes se desapuntaran de la optativa y buscasen otra con un maestro más fácil. No obstante, ésta resultaba ser muy fresca y animada, permitiendo a los alumnos interactuar y hacer preguntas sin ningún recato, siempre y cuando levantaran antes la mano. Cuando ya quedaban unos minutos para que sonase la campana, Minamoto repartió un folio a cada estudiante en el que aparecía una tabla, una especie de calendario de obras.

_PRIMERA EVALUCACIÓN: _La vida es un sueño_, de Pedro Calderón de la Barca._

_SEGUNDA EVALUACIÓN: _Hamlet_, de William Shakespeare._

_TERCERA EVALUACIÓN: _Cuatro corazones con freno y marcha atrás_, de Enrique Jardiel Poncela._

—Os estaréis preguntando que qué diablos es esto —dijo la profesora una vez repartió el taco de folios. Los alumnos emitieron gruñidos afirmativos—. En este curso he querido hacer yo algo diferente a los demás. En vez de un examen, a finales de cada trimestre haremos una obra de teatro para todo el instituto. La nota se basará en vuestra interpretación, en vuestro progreso, en el comportamiento en clase y en el trabajo que realicéis tanto aquí como en casa.

»De los dos días que tenemos a la semana, utilizaremos uno para ensayar y aprender a interpretar las escenas. En el otro seguiremos las instrucciones del libro de texto y os enseñaré métodos para mejorar en ciertos ámbitos, y aprender unas cuantas cosas indispensables para el cine y el teatro. El próximo día empezaremos con el casting de este trimestre, el de _La vida es un sueño_, así que buscad información sobre la obra y sus personajes, y comprad el libro.

Los alumnos asintieron y guardaron el folio entre las hojas del libro de texto.

—No hace falta que os aprendáis ningún fragmento de momento, ¿vale? —añadió Minamoto—, pero es conveniente que os familiaricéis con el personaje cuyo papel queréis adoptar, y con uno más por si no os eligen para el que en un principio deseáis. Como el reparto no cundirá a todos, y todos tenemos que colaborar, elegiremos suplentes, y ellos, a menos que ocurra algo, se encargarán en específico del decorado y el vestuario. Aunque en eso todos tomaremos parte para que sea más equitativo, los suplentes se encargarán además de supervisar que todo sale y está perfecto. ¿Vale?

Menos convencidos, los adolescentes volvieron a asentir. Justo entonces tocó la campana y se levantaron para irse del aula, algunos correspondiendo a la despedida afable de la profesora. Yûki, caminando por los pasillos y mirando el folio que les había entregado Minamoto Miyuki, sonrió. «_Cuatro corazones con freno y marcha atrás_ —pensó, contenta—. Perfecto. Intentaré conseguir el papel de Hortensia cuando toque interpretarla.» Ya conocía esa obra porque en Primero de E.S.O. la habían leído en clase de Lengua y Literatura. Era muy divertida, con un humor muy ingenioso y una trama curiosa que se salía en cierta forma de lo normal.

Iba pensando en esto, cuando chocó con alguien que caminaba demasiado rápido en dirección contraria. Los papeles se desparramaron por el suelo y la rubia rápidamente se lanzó a recogerlos, exclamando que lo sentía y que iba distraída —Yumiko podía ser como era, pero sus padres no habían criado a una muchacha maleducada—. Cuando los tuvo todos en brazos, se irguió de nuevo, encontrándose con un chico que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza y media de altura, tan delgado que la camiseta le quedaba muy holgada, y cuyo cabello era muy corto y de color rubio ceniciento. Las facciones angulosas y pálidas constituían su rostro, lo cual denotaba que no era japonés, o no totalmente. Dos ojillos pequeños, sombreados con ojeras y hundidos en la cara raquítica brillaban con un azul claro y helado, como desteñido. Podría ser guapillo, si te gustaban los de su tipo. Aunque a la rubia le gustaban más los chicos con mofletes, los ojos grandes y las facciones más sutiles; en definitiva, los asiáticos.

«Menudo gigante —pensó Yûki—. Aunque está en los huesos, eso también.» Y ahora que lo meditaba… Ese chico le sonaba de algo.

—Gracias, García-san —agradeció el chico en tono distante, tomando inexpresivo lo que ella le tendía. Luego se alejó a paso todavía apresurado hacia el aula de Interpretación.

—Uh… De nada —murmuró ella, viéndole alejarse.

«Un momento. ¿Cómo rayos sabía mi nombre?», se preguntó. Y el chaval le sonaba de algo. ¡¿De qué diablos le parecía conocer a ese chico?! Ese rostro tan marcado, esa complexión casi esquelética y el cabello rubio pálido, tan difíciles de olvidar... ¿No estaba en su clase? Porque no podía ser otra cosa. Pero Yûki casi no había interactuado con casi nadie; solamente con Asahina, Oyuky y Hachiko, y la lista de alumnos de su clase se alargaba hasta la treintena de estudiantes.

Todavía con el tema rondándole la cabeza, se encaminó hacia el aula de Primero de Bachillerato A. Cuando entró, ceñuda y esforzándose en recordar, una pelirroja y una morena tiraron de su brazo, la arrastraron hasta su pupitre y la sentaron en la silla en un par de segundos. Se situaron frente a ella, con sonrisa de gato de Cheshire. Yûki las miró de hito en hito con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Qué tal en la clase de Interpretación? —inquirieron al unísono las japonesas.

La rubia supo a qué se referían al instante.

—Pues muy bien. La profe es muy agradable —comentó, pestañeando como si se encontrase estupefacta.

—No nos referimos a eso —suspiró Oyuky, cerrando los ojos con frustración. Como si Yumiko fuera tonta y no entendiera que dos más dos son cuatro—. Queremos decir que… ¿Qué tal la sorpresita al entrar en el aula?

—Mh… ¿Te refieres al escenario? La verdad es que yo ya me lo esperaba.

—¡Venga ya!

—Yumiko-chan, nos referimos al hecho de que Asahina-kun también vaya a la clase de Interpretación, a que qué tal con él.

Yûki pestañeó, confundida, ante la declaración de Hachiko.

—¿Fūto estaba ahí? —preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos y formado una _O_ con su boca. Las japonesas echaron el rostro para atrás, siendo ellas dos la definición perfecta del término «sorpresa». Tras unos minutos silenciosos manteniéndose en esa posición, la española largó a reír—. ¡Dios mío, vuestras caras! —Echó la cabeza para atrás, sin detener sus carcajadas—. ¡Tendríais que haberos visto! ¿De verdad creíais que no me había dado cuenta de que Asahina estaba en la clase? —Oyuky y Hachiko se miraron entre sí, con un tenue rubor coloreando sus mejillas. Eso le dio la respuesta a García—. ¡Que no estoy ciega, hombre! —Y siguió riendo.

* * *

Dado que Fernando quería aprender a coser y bordar, tras meses de insistencia por parte de Mercedes, ahora se encontraban los dos ancianos terminando su primera clase. Y ella, entretanto, se había dado cuenta de que su marido era un negado para ello. Aunque quizás fuese porque no tenía nada práctica y porque «a buenas horas, mangas verdes». ¿Con sesenta y ocho años aprender a coser? Esas cosas se empezaban a hacer desde los ocho, por lo menos. O así lo recordaba Mercedes, quien de pequeña se hacía sus propias muñecas de trapo, y para eso se necesitaba mucha maña con la aguja y el hilo.

Cuando Fernando se quejó por enésima vez al pincharse —a pesar de llevar dedales en los cinco dedos—, la mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, y chilló. Le quitó los enseres de costura y el trapo en el que él estaba haciendo puntadas y lo metió todo en una caja metálica que antiguamente había servido para almacenar galletas. Puso la tapa y fue a guardarla, dejando a Fernando perplejo.

Justo entonces, el hombre oyó cómo alguien entraba en la casa, así que fue a su encuentro. Yûki se quitó las zapatillas en el umbral y las guardó en el mueble zapatero que tenían al lado de la puerta. Costumbres japonesas que habían acabado adoptando y que aplicaban hasta en España.

—Hola, yayo —saludó la rubia (en castellano, por supuesto) al reparar en él. Se acercó a Fernando y le dio dos besos.

Su abuelo había sido medianamente alto en el pasado, pero la vejez lo había ido achicando hasta quedar casi a la misma estatura que su nieta. O era que Yûki había crecido muy deprisa. La senectud también se había llevado casi todo su pelo, y el que se había quedado —íntegramente amontonado en la corona de la cabeza— había tomado un color blanco traslúcido. Los cocidos, los guisos y el cochinillo asado lograron que su tripa se agrandase. Pero lo que aún no había extraviado era la complexión robusta y la fuerza en los brazos que una vida de trabajo duro e incesante le había proporcionado.

—Buenas tardes, hija. ¿Qué tal las clases? —preguntó Fernando. Hablaba con un marcado acento andaluz.

—Pues muy bien, la verdad. He hecho dos amigas nuevas, así que el día va pleno y redondo —explicó ella, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que la conducirían al segundo piso del dúplex.

El anciano asintió, contento porque su nieta fuese tan sociable. Luego miró a todas partes, dándose cuenta de cierto asunto.

—¿Y Leticia? —inquirió. Yûki, quien ya estaba en el tercer escalón, se volvió hacia él, confundida—. ¿No has ido a recogerla?

—¿Tenía que ir? Pensaba que eso lo hace mamá.

—No hoy. Tu madre tiene que quedarse más horas en el trabajo hoy, y tu hermano todavía está en la universidad. Tu abuela y yo es que no sabemos aún dónde queda, y aunque supiéramos la dirección, hasta que no nos muestren dónde está, no sabremos llegar. Creía que Raquel te había enviado un mensaje al móvil avisándote de que te toca a ti.

Yûki se quitó un asa de la mochila y, con la otra todavía colgando de su hombro, rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos pequeños el Smartphone. Era un teléfono móvil táctil de la marca LG y de considerable tamaño, protegido por una funda color crema con el logotipo del único hombre en la Tierra capaz de hacerle volverse una _fangirl_: Dani Martín. Lo encendió, pues estaba apagado desde el día anterior, y empezaron a llegarle mensajes a mansalva. La mayoría, de su madre. También tenía sendos WhatsApps de Oyuky y Hachiko, a quienes les había dado su número telefónico y les había pedido que le mandaran un mensaje de texto anunciando que eran ellas para que así las registrase en su lista de contactos. Y otros tantos de compañeros de clase del año pasado, preguntando que qué tal en Japón.

«Cariño, ¿puedes ir hoy a recoger a Leticia de la escuela? Es que esta tarde tengo que quedarme en el trabajo hasta las seis y media. Sale a las cuatro de la tarde, y asiste al mismo colegio bilingüe al que ibas tú. ¿Recuerdas dónde está?» Eso decía el mensaje de su madre; se lo había enviado durante el recreo. Como no aparecería el doble check azul que indicaba que lo había leído —porque ni recibido lo tenía—, le había enviado casi quince mensajes más insistiendo en ello. En algunos le recordaba la dirección del centro, y en otros, la hora de salida.

—Oh —murmuró Yûki. Eran las cuatro y veinte, y tardaría cuarentaicinco minutos en llegar si tomaba el tren. Como poco, estaría allí a las cinco y cinco de la tarde.

Pensó por un momento en su primita de seis años, esperando una hora y pico bajo el sol veraniego que aún pegaba fuerte en Tokio, con la mochila rosa fucsia tirándole de la espalda, y encima en una ciudad en la que apenas podía hablar porque japonés sabía más bien poco. Sintió pena por ella. Y luego pensó que, para compensar, Leticia le pediría que le comprase chucherías en cantidades industriales. Así que también sintió pena por su hucha.

Subió apuradamente las escaleras, se adentró en su cuarto y tiró contra la cama la mochila. Así iría más liviana, más veloz.

—Voy corriendo para allá —le anunció a su abuelo sin más demora, guardándose las llaves y el móvil en los bolsillos del pantalón pirata y bajando al trote las escaleras. Se calzó las zapatillas y abrió la puerta—. Llamaré cuando llegue al colegio y tenga a Leticia de la mano.

Cerró tras de sí, corrió hacia el ascensor, que todavía se encontraba en el octavo piso del edificio —en el cual se encontraba la entrada principal del apartamento dúplex de la familia García—, y se metió en él para luego darle al botón de la planta baja. Mientras descendía, abrió WhatsApp y le preguntó a su madre si tenía el teléfono del colegio. Ella respondió al poco que sí, que para qué lo quería. Yûki no quiso dar explicaciones y la apuró para que se lo diese.

Corriendo por la calle, hacia la estación de tren, marcó el número que le había pasado su madre. Descolgó una mujer que saludó tanto en castellano como en japonés. Yûki dio su nombre, dijo quién era respecto a Leticia y explicó que por algunos contratiempos no había podido ir antes a por su prima, que se estaba dirigiendo al tren y que tardaría tres cuartos de hora en llegar. La mujer la calmó, pues había notado su habla entrecortada al ir corriendo, y le comunicó que no pasaba nada, que Leticia se encontraba bien en secretaría, y que ya le diría a la pequeña que la prima Jimena —Yûki— iba para allá. Y la prima Jimena colgó.

Tenía que llegar pronto, o Leticia se lo haría pagar bien caro, literalmente. Normalmente, era una niña corriente. Le gustaba ver los dibujos animados de la televisión, amaba todo lo dulce tanto o más que Yûki —y eso era mucho decir—, hacía pucheros y berrinches de vez en cuando e instaba a sus dos primos mayores a que jugaran al escondite o a las muñecas con ella. Y comúnmente era Yumiko la que accedía a jugar, a ver la tele con ella —aunque lo absurdo de _Dora la exploradora_ la ponía de los nervios—, a salir a comprar chuches con ella y quien soportaba sus pataletas con una cabezonería férrea. Por lo que se llevaba muy bien con Leticia; para Yûki era la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo y que siempre deseó.

Ellas dos nunca se decían «te quiero» o se ponían más melosas de lo necesario; salvo por los besos de esquimal, los cuales eran su máxima muestra de cariño. No obstante, su camaradería y complicidad dejaban claro su afecto mutuo, y que si te metías con una, te metías con ambas.

Pero eso tenía sus inconvenientes. Los principales, eran que la pequeña tomaba por ídolo a su prima y que aprendía de ella. Observaba cómo la rubia boicoteaba y extorsionaba a su hermano mayor para obtener lo que quería: el mando de la televisión, el mejor sitio en el sofá, la última patata frita, el ordenador, la discreción para cuando ella con algún amigo que aspiraba ser a más y ella lo sabía, etcétera. Leticia había aprendido también que hacerle eso a Yûki era como encender la mecha de un cañón que te apunta a la cara, porque no había nadie que supiese manejar aquello como la rubia. Pero había límites y excepciones, y enfadar a la pequeña también era jugar con fuego, por mucho que su aprecio fuese recíproco e inmenso.

* * *

—La nevera está vacía —dijo Ukyo.

Ema y él iban a empezar a cocinar la cena. Aunque quizás fuese aún algo pronto, Ukyo insistió porque aquella noche iban a cenar los trece —todos los hermanos, salvo Natsume, y la chica— en casa y él tendría que irse por la tarde a un juicio, por lo que no quería dejarle todos los preparativos a su hermanastra. La castaña, quien ya llevaba puesto el adorable delantal, se acercó por detrás.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó. Miró por encima del hombro del rubio y, en efecto, apenas había una bolsa de lechuga y un bote de kétchup en el frigorífico. La comida volaba en esa casa—. Pues voy a hacer la compra, ¿vale?

Ukyo se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estás segura? Lo mismo las bolsas pesan demasiado.

—No hay problema. Regresaré en un rato —Se quitó el delantal y lo dejó colgando de una percha en la cocina.

Ukyo se quedó mirando cómo Ema se alejaba y subía por las escaleras, pensando quién sabía qué. La castaña fue a su cuarto a por el monedero, donde se encontró con Juli dormido sobre los cojines de la cama. Después de sonreír a su mascota y guardián, se apresuró a salir de la habitación y a dirigirse al ascensor que la conduciría a la planta baja.

Había un súper mercado a unas pocas manzanas, y era al que se dirigía la castaña. Estaba muy cerca de un colegio bilingüe español-japonés —solamente habría uno o dos en toda la ciudad— en el que ella había estudiado de niña. Cada vez que pasaba por delante, un torrente de recuerdos le venía a la mente. Ese colegio, ahora, tan sólo constaba de Primaria, pero cuando ella iba allí también tenía E.S.O. Por ello y porque a su padre le fascinaba España, estudió en aquel lugar hasta los catorce años; luego se mudó de apartamento e ingresó en el instituto Hinode.

A esa escuela también habían asistido Yûki y su hermano mayor, Francisco. Sus padres y el primogénito de los García se habían mudado a Japón diez meses antes de que naciera Yumiko. Así que, primero a Francisco y luego a Yûki, los apuntaron a ambos a la única escuela bilingüe que conocían.

Aunque no fue allí donde se conocieron Ema y ella, en realidad. Cuando tenían cinco y cuatro años respectivamente, la rubia vivía justo debajo del apartamento de la familia Hinata, y un desdichado día Juli se cayó por el balcón; afortunadamente, García se encontraba jugando en la terraza y atrapó al vuelo a la ardilla. Desde entonces, Yûki se ganó el aprecio de Juli para toda la eternidad y las dos niñas se convirtieron en amigas inseparables.

Recordaba con una sonrisa nostálgica esa anécdota, regresando a casa con cinco pesadas bolsas de la compra, mientras pasaba por delante del colegio. Se detuvo un momento, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. Se irguió de nuevo, resoplando y masajeándose las manos, blancas por la falta de circulación. Ukyo tenía razón: pesaban mucho. Pero a lo hecho, pecho.

A sus oídos llegaron dos voces femeninas hablando en castellano: una muy aguda con un acento andaluz bastante marcado y otra casi una octava más baja de dicción madrileña. Y la madrileña la conocía muy bien. Se volvió y vio que del colegio salían Yumiko y una niña.

La cría poseía una melena brillante y negra, recogida en una coleta alta que caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, y unos ojos enormes y castaños oscuros. Su coronilla llegaba a la altura de la cadera de Yûki y era de complexión delgada pero fuerte. Todavía tenía la carita ancha propia de los niños pequeños, aunque sus facciones empezaban ya a definirse con más agudeza, y se encontraba contraída en un puchero. Llevaba a la espalda una mochila fucsia estampada con flores y mariposas. Ema vio en ella la viva imagen de García Yumiko cuando tenía seis años, pero morena y vestida de rosa —Yûki siempre iba de verde, y después de los diez años, de verde y negro—.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? —le preguntaba la rubia. Su voz sonaba con una fingida desesperación; cualquiera que la conociese tan bien como la castaña sabría que se estaba desternillando para sus adentros.

La niña se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla con solemnidad, como si su postura fuese inamovible.

—Nada. Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca.

—¿Sí? ¿Seguro? ¿Ni con un helado de chocolate, nata montada y virutas de caramelo por encima? —aventuró Yûki. La niña titubeó y Yumiko sonrió antes de proseguir con sus tentaciones—: Porque todavía hace calor y un heladito resulta tan refrescante… Y además mi madre te los prohibió durante un mes porque sin querer te cargaste el azucarero. Pero yo soy muy buena persona y, si me perdonas, te compraré uno del sabor que quieras, y de dos bolas.

—¡¿De dos?! —La niña volvió la cara hacia la rubia con los ojos como platos y la boca hecha agua.

—Y de tres si tú quieres. Con todo lo que le quieras echar luego —continuó diciendo Yûki, ensanchando su sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

—Bueno. Vale. Tú ganas. Te perdono.

La morenita agachó la cabeza y dejó caer los brazos a los lados en signo de derrota. No obstante, en sus ojos brillaba la gula y en sus labios se distinguía una sonrisita discreta de victoria. Repentinamente, Yumiko la tomó por las axilas y la aupó, riendo. Colocando las manos bajo el traserito de la niña, quien rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia, la sostuvo arriba. Luego le dio unos besos cariñosos en las mejillas.

—Mírate, Leti, cómo has aprendido de mí —la alabó, orgullosa de la morenita—. Utilizando mi posible culpabilidad para sacarme un helado —Se dieron un besito de esquimal—. ¡Muy bien hecho, sí, señorita! Sólo por esa estratagema, te has ganado el helado.

—Podría haber conseguido más —se lamentó Leticia con una mueca. Pero luego sonrió—. Pero habría sido sospechoso y me habría quedado sin nada.

—Te enseñé bien, prima —dijo Yûki—. Pero tengo la impresión de que te mimo demasiado.

—¡Qué va! Diríase que me mimas poco.

—A veces te mimo poco. Tus pataletas en público me traen al pairo, y como no tengo sentido de la vergüenza… Pero hoy te lo has ganado porque habría servido con los abuelos, con mi madre o con mi hermano.

—¡Mola! —exclamó la pequeña, alegre—. ¡Voy mejorando! Algún día te superaré, Jimena-sama.

—Eso está por verse, Leticia-san.

Se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos, y echaron a reír. Cuando ya salían del recinto del colegio, Yûki bajó a Leticia, le quitó la mochila para colgársela ella del hombro y le tomó la mano. Fue en la puerta donde se encontraron con Ema, quien contemplaba con una sonrisa la escena. Cuando eran pequeñas, la castaña trataba a la rubia como la habría tratado una hermana mayor —aunque a veces ese papel parecía asumirlo Yumiko, cuando salía en su defensa con aquel temperamento tan potente que escondía tras la sonrisa divertida—, y García le decía varias veces que ya le gustaría a ella tener una hermana pequeña. Ahora parecía que la tenía.

—¡Ema! —exclamó con sorpresa Yûki al verla—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

—Vivo por aquí cerca, vengo de hacer la compra —explicó en castellano, señalando con el mentón las bolsas de la compra que permanecían en el suelo. Luego se agachó, quedando a la altura de la niña, quien miraba sucesivamente a la rubia y a la castaña—. ¿Y esta reina de aquí?

—Soy doña Leticia García Peralta, para servirle a usted en lo que necesite —respondió con resolución la aludida, dejando perpleja por un momento a Ema.

—¿«Doña»? ¿Pero tú estás casada? —bromeó Yûki.

—Pues sí, para qué te voy a mentir, prima. Me casé antes de que terminasen las clases, con Hugo Rivera.

—¿Cómo? —Echó el torso para atrás, llevándose una mano al pecho y abriendo la boca como si se encontrase indignada—. ¿Te casas y no me invitas a la boda?

—Ése es el quid de la cuestión: no invitarte.

Yûki volteó la cara para otra parte y se llevó el dorso de la mano a los ojos, fingiendo que lloraba y murmurando que muy mal, prima, que la había decepcionado. Ema, sonriendo, le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga, y ella levantó la mirada.

—Es que, Yûki… No finjamos… Te falta caché —Y las tres se partieron de risa.

Ema no mantenía con nadie un trato tan cercano. Pero Yumiko era Yumiko; era más que una mejor amiga, más que una hermana. Y por eso con ella se comportaba diferente a como solía hacerlo con los demás: algo menos inhibida y una pizquita más bromista. Incluso había secretos que Yûki conocía y cuya existencia Juli ignoraba. A la ardilla eso le constaba, y aunque no dejaba de molestarle, sabía que García era una buena guardiana, y que entre las personas que podían proteger a Chi se encontraba su mejor y más vieja amiga.

—Bueno. Formalmente… Leticia, te presento a Hinata Ema, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Ema, te presento a García Leticia, mi primita, que vive con nosotros —dijo finalmente la rubia.

—Puedes llamarme Ema —sonrió la castaña, ofreciéndole la mano a Leticia. Ella se la estrechó.

Yûki se volvió un momento hacia la morena para aclararle que en Japón se anteponía el apellido al nombre, y que, por tanto, «Hinata» era el apellido y «Ema», el nombre. También le explicó que allí no se veía muy educado llamar a una persona por el nombre de pila si ésta no te daba permiso primero o si no era alguien cercano, y que, de todas formas, siempre debía acompañarlo con uno de los sufijos que ellas solían usar para bromear. Por último añadió que lo de los sufijos ya se lo aclararía en casa.

—En resumidas cuentas… Tú llámala «Ema-san» —concluyó, entrelazando las manos tras la espalda con gesto académico.

—Pero… Y entonces… ¿Por qué tú la llamas por el nombre de pila a secas? —preguntó Leticia, confundida.

—Pues porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y como estudiamos en este colegio de aquí, que te dan una mitad a lo español y la otra mitad a lo japonés, entre nosotras cogimos hábito.

—¿Hábito de monja?

—Hábito de costumbre.

—Ah.

—Mejor no la líes, Yûki —rio Ema, negando con la cabeza—. Ya lo irá aprendiendo, como hizo Fran-kun. Tenía su edad cuando vinisteis a Tokio, ¿no?

—¿Sabes?, me hace muchísima gracia que llames a mi hermano «Fran-kun». Quítale el «-un» y nos queda «Frank de la Jungla» —bromeó la rubia.

—Ese chiste es malísimo, prima.

—Sí, lo es.

—¡Dejadme soñar, hombre! —exclamó la pobre rubia—. ¡Abusonas! ¡Eso es lo que sois! —Las apuntó con un dedo acusador—. De todas formas, Ema, ahora lo llamamos Paco, que eso le molesta —Se quedó callada un instante y luego empezó a reír, doblándose hacia delante—. ¡Qué fuerte! ¡«Paco-kun» queda aún más gracioso!

—En fin —tajó Ema, forzando a su sonrisa para que no se convirtiese en carcajada. Le gustaban las bromas de Yûki, pero no era plan de hacerlas en medio de la calle. Se volvió hacia la pequeña, quien también se estaba partiendo de risa—. ¿Te parece bien si te llamo Leticia-chan?

—O Leti. Todo el mundo me llama Leti.

—Leti-chan entonces, ¿vale?

—Por mí bien.

Al ver las bolsas, Yûki se prestó a llevarle un par de ellas. Ema le dijo que no hacía falta, pero la rubia insistió, y acabó llevando las dos más pesadas hasta el portal de Sunrise Residence. En todo el trayecto estuvieron hablando en castellano, pues Leticia sabía lo justo y necesario de japonés —de momento—. Cuando Ema preguntó por qué Leticia vivía con ellos, Yumiko le echó una mirada de reojo a su primita y, acto seguido, le respondió que ya se lo contaría más tarde. Eso no hizo más que aumentar el interés de la castaña, pero supo aguardar.

Al llegar a la puerta de Sunrise Residence, Yûki le dio las dos bolsas a Ema, quien se venció un poco hacia abajo por culpa del peso añadido. Antes de entrar en el edificio, la castaña les preguntó si no querían quedarse a cenar. En realidad no sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás al tener unas invitadas repentinas, ni si les dejarían quedarse, pero de alguna forma tenía que agradecérselo. Además de que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía, cenaba o desayunaba con la rubia, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos; hasta el momento en el que Yûki se mudó a España, fueron vecinas, y pasaban mucho tiempo en casa de la otra.

—Gracias, pero hoy no podemos. No hemos avisado con antelación, y la princesa y yo todavía tenemos que hacer los deberes —rechazó Yumiko—. Además, tenemos que volver ya a casa, no vaya a ser que mi abuelo se preocupe. ¿Verdad, Leti?

—Y todavía me tienes que comprar el helado —añadió la susodicha.

—Eso también.

—Dos bolas: chocolate y vainilla. Con nata montada, virutas de caramelo y sirope de frambuesa por encima. En copa de cristal. ¡Ah, y con una guinda!

—Que sí, que sí, pedigüeña —Yûki puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Volvió a dirigirse a su amiga—. Pero, en fin… ¿Hablamos esta noche por Skype?

—Claro —Se abrazaron y, cuando se separaron, Ema añadió—: Pero tenemos que hacer una fiesta de pijamas un día de estos. Por los viejos tiempos.

Yumiko rio.

—Por los viejos tiempos —secundó.

Finalmente se despidieron. La castaña se adentró en el edificio cargando con las bolsas de la compra mientras la rubia y la morenita se alejaban hacia la estación de tren, pasando antes por una heladería.

Si realmente cumplían con lo dicho y hacían una fiesta de pijamas, aquello planteaba el siguiente problema: ¿en qué casa la celebrarían?

* * *

**¡Yo sé en qué casa queréis que la celebren! En Sunrise Residence, ¿verdad? Para que Fūto se encuentre con Yûki vestida con un sensual pijama y se empalme (?). No podéis ocultármelo, os tengo calados. Pues os dejo sufrir y ni os diré si la celebrarán, ¡muajajajaja!**

**Lo que sí que os diré es que… En el próximo capítulo saldrán casi todos los hermanos Asahina (lo siento, pero para ver al hermano García en acción tendréis que esperar un poco), y que, por una vez, al que le tocará sufrir será a Fūto (soy mala, ¿a que sí?). Quiero ver qué es lo que tenéis pensado al respecto, a ver qué locuras se les ocurren a mis dos únicas lectoras, jajajaja (qué triste, joder). Aunque yo ya lo tengo planeado y tal... Lo mismo me dais más ideas.**

**¡BESOS, GENTECITA!**


	7. 4- Ridiculizado por la nota

_**Brothers Conflict**_** no me pertenece. ****Y en fin. Qué depresión. Pero sí son míos la trama y los personajes de Yûki, Oyuky, Hachiko, Leticia, Fernando, Mercedes y Raquel.**

**Esto va a ser divertido… Jasjasjas. O, por lo menos, para mí lo fue. No sé si se lo merece o no… ¡pero me encanta hacer sufrir a Fūtito! (Pffft, «Fūtito» X'D)**

_**WAIT, WAIT!**_** ¡NO EMPECÉIS A LEER EL CAPÍTULO TODAVÍA!**

**Quiero hacer mención de algo que me ocurrió hace… em… Pues no sé cuántos días, la verdad n-nU, pero fue la semana pasada. El caso es que tengo una amiga —llamémosla Amiga X (?)— japonesa (¡moríos de envida! XD), que fue la que me recomendó ver **_**Brothers Conflict**_**… Y, em, entró en FanFiction, así de casualidad, buscando fanfics (**_**no, ¡¿en serio?!**_**) de este anime, y, em, vio ****cierto**** fanfic que tiene por portada la caricatura que ****cierta**** amiga suya a la que le había recomendado ver el anime se había hecho con FaceQ y había puesto de foto de perfil en Facebook y Google Plus. Me entró la risa nerviosa cuando me lo comentó en el instituto.**

_**WAIT, WAIT x2!**_** (?) ¡SIENTO MOLESTAROS TANTO Y NO DEJAROS LEER DE UNA VEZ! Y-Y**

_**A veh**_**, voy a explicar por qué tardé más de lo que vengo tardando en estos primeros capítulos… Para empezar, estos tres primeros capítulos la mayoría los escribí total o parcialmente cuando no tenía Internet y, por ende, todavía no había publicado ni el prólogo, así que ya los tenía preparados **_**to upload**_**. Segundo, esta semana la he tenido saturadísima, no sabéis cómo de repleta: hemos celebrado un recital de poesía en el instituto, tengo un concurso de una novela corta que me está absorbiendo muchísimo y he de leer un libro de seiscientas y pico páginas para el próximo lunes. Eso si no sumamos los percances habituales de los estudios. Así que… Perdonadme si alguna vez me retraso un poco; nunca abandonaré este fanfic, ¿vale?**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4. Ridiculizado por la nota._**

—Fūto, una pregunta… —murmuró el segundo de los hermanos Asahina.

Se encontraban cenando los trece habitantes de la casa. Solamente faltaban Natsume, Rintaru y Miwa; el primero estaba en su apartamento, y el matrimonio, en cambio, visitaba Francia por razones de negocios. Y hasta ese preciso instante, en el que Ukyo abrió la boca para consultar cierto detalle curioso en el que se había fijado al hacer la colada, habían mantenido un silencio casi sepulcral.

Ema, por alguna razón desconocida para los hermanos Asahina, no tenía ganas de hablar y aparentaba estar ensimismada en un asunto al que no paraba de dar vueltas en la mente; y si ella no participaba en la conversación, parecía que no hubiese motivos para mantener una. Lo cual, de cualquier forma, podría haber hecho que alguien ajeno a esta peculiar familia se preguntase qué demonios había pasado con los Asahina, porque que una sola mujer influyese tanto en sus respectivos estados de ánimo no era normal.

El Idol miró a su hermano mayor mientras se llevaba un bocado de pescado a los labios y profirió un gruñido para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando. Ukyo se llevó una mano al bolsillo y saco de él una especie de nota que le mostró —era de papel cuadriculado, no muy grande, con los bordes irregulares y rasgados (como si lo hubiesen arrancado de una página de cuaderno), presentaba marcas de dobleces y estaba escrito por todas partes con dos caligrafías y tintas diferentes—. Fūto se atragantó con el trozo de pescado que acababa de tragar al reconocerlo.

«Mierda —pensó—. Doble mierda.» No debió guardar esa nota. Y, de hecho, cuando la metió en sus bolsillos, pensaba deshacerse de ella más tarde; pero se le olvidó completamente. Y, de todos modos, ¿cómo narices había Ukyo dado con ella?

—¿Sabes lo que es? —preguntó el rubio.

Fūto negó con la cabeza.

—No lo había visto en mi vida.

—Pues yo juraría que la letra en azul es la tuya.

—Será porque no sobran caligrafías parecidas a la mía en Japón —insistió el Idol, irónico. Era un genial actor y un mentiroso consumado: cualquiera habría creído que no se hacía el desentendido, sino que lo era.

—Ya —No obstante y a pesar de todo, Ukyo tenía argumentos irrefutables—: Me parecería un poco extraño entonces que esto no fuera tuyo, porque se cayó de uno de los bolsillos de tus pantalones cuando iba a meterlos a la lavadora.

«Triple mierda», concluyó el Idol. Se encontraba contra la espada y la pared. Era sencillamente inútil tratar de buscar y presentar una excusa lógica a tal hecho, y él lo sabía. Ahora, no iba a permitir que sus hermanos viesen… esa conversación. Aunque seguramente Ukyo ya la había leído.

—¿En serio? Pásamelo, a ver si sé de qué es —Extendió la mano, demandante.

—Fū-tan, estás pálido —observó Wataru.

«Cuádruple mierda.»

¿Se le notaba? ¡Malditas fueran las reacciones anormales de su tez ante el miedo irracional a que cualquiera viese esa estupidez de diálogo que había mantenido con García Yumiko! No, espera, no tenía miedo de que lo leyesen, eso le daba lo mismo… Lo que temía eran las burlas que pudieran caerle encima a propósito de esa charla.

—¿Ah? —contestó inmediatamente el Idol, como si no supiese de qué hablaba su hermanito.

Tsubaki se inclinó hacia Ukyo pasando por encima de Azusa y Kaname, alargó el brazo y le arrebató al segundo de los hermanos la nota, preguntando a nadie en particular qué ponía. Fūto abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó de golpe y le imploró al gemelo peliblanco que le diese el papel. Tsubaki arqueó una ceja y miró perplejo al Idol.

«Quíntuple mierda.»

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso Hikaru, parpadeando.

—A ver… —murmuró Tsubaki, descendiendo la mirada a la nota. Comenzó a leer la primera frase, que estaba escrita con una caligrafía no muy buena en tinta negra—. Lo primero que sale aquí es: «Me aburro, Asak…» —La nota se le escapó de las manos.

Fūto dio un salto para atrás, protegiendo el papelito tras su espalda. Eso tan sólo hizo que la curiosidad de los demás, incluida la de Ema, se incrementase.

—Hum… ¿Qué será para que lo guardes con tanto celo, Fūto-kun? —inquirió Hikaru de nuevo. Formó una sonrisa divertida y entrelazó las manos bajo la barbilla. Se hacía una ligera y poco probable (dados los hechos del último año) idea.

—No es de vuestra incumbencia —declaró el Idol.

Notó cómo por sus dedos se deslizaba la nota en apenas milésimas de segundos. Para cuando se giró, Yūsuke ya se había alejado, leyendo en voz alta la nota.

«Séxtuple mierda.»

—«Cuéntame algo. G.Y.»

—¡No lo leas! —rugió Fūto. Los hermanos y la castaña arquearon las cejas, sorprendidos por la reacción tan _desesperada_ del Idol. Todo quien le conociese sabría que solía mantener el temple y soltar alguna pulla sarcástica, fuera cual fuese la situación.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo cuando el cantante intentó lazarse sobre él para quitarle la nota. Curioso, Masaomi preguntó quién era G.Y., pero Fūto volvió a responder que no era asunto suyo, y salió en persecución de su hermano mayor, que corría por la sala intentando leer la nota y esquivar al cantante al mismo tiempo. Todos contemplaban con pasmo a los dos.

Finalmente, y tras unas cuantas vueltas a la mesa jugando a «El perro y el gato», alguien ordenó que se terminara la carrera. Fūto no hizo caso, pegó un salto hacia Yūsuke y lo derribó por la espalda, acabando los dos en el suelo. La nota voló de las manos del pelirrojo en cuanto éste comenzó a caer, y Tsubaki la pilló al vuelo, poniéndose en pie. Mientras los dos adolescentes se levantaban dándose golpes en el brazo y empujándose mutuamente con mala uva, el gemelo peliblanco se aclaró la garganta y continuó por donde Yūsuke lo había dejado.

«Séptuple mierda.»

—«Vaya letra más mala que tienes, _Garushia-san_.» —leyó, tratando de imitar socarronamente la voz de Fūto poniendo una exageradamente aguda.

El imitado cerró los puños con fuerza y abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero de ésta no llegó a salir sonido alguno.

—¡«Garushia-san»! —exclamó Ema, sorprendida; muy, muy sorprendida, y cayendo en la cuenta de todo.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en la castaña.

—¿Pasa algo, Onee-chan? —preguntó Wataru.

—Am —murmuró ella. Pensó que, si revelaba que precisamente la tal «Garushia-san» fue su mejor amiga de la infancia, las cosas podrían ponerse peor (sobre todo para el Idol). Así que maquinó rápidamente una excusa a su grito—. No. Nada. Que no se dice así, eso es todo.

—¿Ah, no? —Tsubaki parpadeó, confundido—. Pero aquí pone…

—Es que es un nombre extranjero. Español. La pronunciación no es la misma. Es «García-san», en todo caso —se apresuró a explicar, rápido y de corrida. Bajo la mesa, movía los dedos nerviosamente.

Mentir u ocultar información se le daba de pena, y todos, menos Wataru, se dieron cuenta de que no era por eso por lo que Ema había gritado. No obstante, hicieron caso omiso. O, por lo menos, aparentaron ignorarlo, porque el cerebro de Fūto encajó las piezas sueltas a las que no había dado importancia.

Recordó a la castaña diciendo, hacía ya dos semanas y pico: «Va a regresar a Tokio desde España e ingresará en el instituto Hinode este curso», «en realidad se llama Yumiko», «por cierto, Fūto-kun, Yûki va a estar en tu curso». Y también se acordó de ciertos detalles mencionados por la rubia: «Ya. Y yo soy García Yumiko y no me voy presentando a cada persona con la que me cruzo», «ya lo sé, pero llevo media década viviendo en España y como que no he practicado en caligrafía japonesa, ¿sabes?». Tenía tanto sentido y cuadraba tan perfectamente que hasta se sentía estúpido por no haberlo visto antes.

«Óctuple mierda», pensó ya por octava vez. Se encontraba en una especie de _shock_ que duró varios minutos. Y mientras esos minutos transcurrían, Tsubaki seguía leyendo la nota.

—¡«Asahina-baka»! —se rio, y toda la sala, excepto Fūto, estalló en carcajadas. Podría ser ofensivo para todos los hermanos, pero, como solamente estaba dirigido al cantante, resultaba sumamente gracioso.

—¿Y esto lo escribió una chica? —preguntó sorprendido Louis.

—¡Vamos, Fūto! ¡Que se supone que eres un Idol! —se desternillaba Kaname.

—¡Fū-tan, no pensaba que ninguna chica pudiera tratarte así! —exclamó el pequeño de la familia, carcajeándose tanto como los demás, pero asombrado al mismo tiempo.

Y la sorpresa tenía sus fundamentos. Fūto era un cantante al estilo de Justin Bieber, y, de hecho, varias veces le habían propuesto crear una _boyband_ de pop con otros chicos de quince a dieciocho años —propuestas que había rechazado, porque, como él decía, formando un grupo junto con unos cuantos cantantes mediocres, que le lastrarían el talento y que ni a las suelas de los zapatos le llegaban porque ni de la tierra salían, no podría brillar como solía hacerlo—. Al ser de esa clase de cantantes, su música, sus bailes e incluso sus sonrisas estaban orientados al público femenino, el cual enloquecía con todo ello. Dos tercios de su club de fans, cuyos integrantes ya ascendían al millón, estaban formados por chicas —la tercera parte, por hombres homosexuales, bisexuales o con tendencias afeminadas—. Por lo que todas las mujeres, fans o no, solían amarlo; o, más bien, a la forma de ser que mostraba en conciertos, firmas de discos, entrevistas y documentales. Que una chica se dirigiese así a él resultaba sumamente impactante… y gracioso.

—_Bah_. Es una descerebrada, eso es todo —rezongó el Idol finalmente, haciendo como que no le daba importancia.

—Ciento veinte de Coeficiente Intelectual —apuntó Yūsuke, dirigiéndole una mirada con sorna al Idol.

—De hecho, puede que seas más tonto que ella —arguyó Iori.

—Se os ha soltado un tornillo, ¿no? —dijo Fūto, comenzando a indignarse de verdad—. ¿Yo? ¿Más tonto que ésa?

—Sí —contestaron todos los Asahina restantes. Ema, no obstante, quedó con la boca cerrada, formando una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar tras su mano.

—A saber si es verdad lo del CI… —seguía refunfuñando el Idol.

—Fūto, vuelve a sentarte —ordenó Masaomi de manera afable.

—Que Tsubaki me devuelva la nota.

—No, gracias. Me la quedo —sonrió el seiyū peliblanco, guardándola en el bolsillo.

—No es tuya. Dámela.

—_Nah_.

—Fūto —insistió Ukyo. El Idol volvió a sentarse a regañadientes, entre Iori y Subaru, que era donde estaba antes—. Una chica te ha dado calabazas, ¿y qué?

—Que es la primera vez que le pasa —explicó Hikaru. El susodicho abrió la boca para protestar y decir que nunca estuvo interesado en ella, y que jamás lo estaría de alguien tan vulgar (pensando para sí que ojalá Ema no creyese que sí), pero el travestido volvió a tomar la palabra, dirigiéndose a Tsubaki—: Por cierto, ¿podrías prestarme la nota?

—¿Para?

—Me serviría como material para escribir, para incluir en una historia una conversación realista entre un chico y una chica que se caigan tan bien recíprocamente como un piano de cola desde un noveno piso. Le he estado dando vueltas a una idea para una novela, una comedia de amor-odio, y creo que ya tengo los personajes principales —Sonrió con diversión, mirando de reojo a Fūto, quien frunció el ceño.

—¿Amor-odio? —repitió éste, incrédulo—. ¡Amor-odio! Lo de odio lo entiendo, pero, ¿amor?

—Oye, por qué no. La verdad es que hasta se ve cliché lo vuestro —opinó Azusa. Fūto lo miró como si estuviera cual cabra—. Últimamente se están haciendo muchos animes en el que cambian a la chica sumisa de fácil sonrojo por una de carácter fuerte, que se ría del chico o que sea una marimacho, o todo a la vez. También cambian a los chicos y los hacen tímidos, pero seguramente dé más juego ponerlos de la misma personalidad.

—De hecho, nos han ofrecido a Azusa y a mí un trabajo para un anime shōjo de ese tipo: doblar a los dos personajes masculinos principales, los que crean el triángulo amoroso, le dan quebraderos de cabeza a la chica y todo eso.

—Pero esto es la realidad, y esta conversación no tiene nada que ver con esos animes. ¿Estáis tontos?

—Es verdad —opinó Subaru, quien, hasta ahora, había permanecido callado. Esa clase de temas no le atraían nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo intervenir—. ¿No sería él el que sepa mejor si ella le… gusta o no?

Todos, salvo uno, lo miraron parpadeando. El que no le dirigió una mirada sorprendida fue el Idol, que sonreía, triunfal, balanceándose en la silla de manera despreocupada. Por fin tenía a alguien de su parte.

Por su parte, Ema se imaginó para sí la pareja de Fūto y Yûki; físicamente, no quedarían nada mal, la prensa se volvería probablemente loca. Y en seguida se dio cuenta de que si acababan saliendo, su mejor amiga sería su cuñada y, por tanto, su familia —y ése es el sueño de cualquiera—. No obstante, conocía a la rubia mejor que a nadie: jamás sería la novia de nadie parecido mínimamente al cantante. No le costó figurársela riéndose ante tal idea tan estúpida, para seguidamente encogerse de hombros y expresar su indiferencia a que la emparejaran con quien fuese, porque nada pasaría…, nada romántico, al menos. Se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca, terminando de afirmar para sus adentros y con cierta desilusión que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás ocurriría nada entre esos dos que no fuera, y conociéndolos a ambos, rivalidad.

—Pues entonces será ella quien esté interesada —sentenció Hikaru con una sonrisa.

Las patas de la silla de Fūto se inclinaron demasiado y le hicieron caer con un estruendo y un fuerte golpe en la espalda contra el parqué —de milagro no se dio en la cabeza—, y Ema se atragantó con el agua. Ella apartó el vaso, comenzando a toser e intentando así disimular y frenar con toda la fuerza de su voluntad la risa, que era lo que había ocasionado la desviación del agua hacia los conductos respiratorios. Todos —excepto el Idol, quien, dolorido, se frotaba la espalda tirado en el suelo— se inclinaron sobre la mesa hacia su hermanastra, preguntándole qué le pasaba y si estaba bien, preocupados. Wataru le daba palmaditas en la espalda, procurando que la tos se disipase cuanto antes.

—N-nada, solamente el agua se me fue por mal sitio —dijo la castaña, con voz rasgada y un tembleque causado por la risa disimulada de la que nadie, gracias a Dios, se percató.

Los hermanos suspiraron de alivio.

—No, que por poco no me fastidio la espalda, ni me he pegado un tortazo contra el suelo, ni nada, ¿eh? Gracias por la atención —se quejó irónico Fūto, poniéndose en pie con muecas de dolor y colocando bien la silla.

—Ah. Perdona, Fūto —se disculpó Masaomi, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —refunfuñó él—. Lo mismo me queda un moratón, pero bien.

—En fin —suspiró Hikaru. Se preguntaba para sus adentros qué acababa de pasar, pero eso era algo que, por una vez, no iba a decir en voz alta—, Tsubaki, ¿me prestarás la nota cuando te la pida?

—Claro —contestó el susodicho.

—¡Pero que no es tuya!

—Está en _mi_ bolsillo de _mis_ pantalones, ergo es _mía_ —Recalcó sobre todo los determinantes y pronombres posesivos, divirtiéndose ante la insistencia del Idol a recuperar la nota. En algún momento tendría que parar de picarle, y entonces se detendría, pero por ahora ese momento no llegaba.

—Y, Hikaru, que sepas que no te servirá de nada la nota.

—Sí me servirá.

—¡Pero si ahí se demuestra que no nos aguantamos!

—Es que la idea es que los protagonistas no se soporten al principio, aunque sea bastante evidente la atracción física.

Fūto se quedó atónito por unos segundos. «¡¿Atracción física?! —se preguntó mentalmente—. ¿¡Qué mierdas les pasa a todos hoy!?» De acuerdo, admitía que García era guapa…, muy guapa…; de hecho, tendría que estar ciego para no ver eso. No obstante, el asunto de ahí no pasaba. Además, se suponía que él estaba prendado de Ema; si empezase a gustarle alguna chica parecida a su hermanastra, lo entendería, pero esas dos —aunque amigas— eran totalmente opuestas.

—Y a todo esto —intervino de repente Yūsuke—, ¿cómo es que os pusisteis a pasaros notas?

—Porque ella se aburría.

—Eso no es excusa para dejar de prestar atención en clase —objetó Kaname, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que no estábamos en clase —Las miradas se clavaron en él, diciendo: «vaya, vaya». Fūto se dio cuenta de ello, pero lo dejó correr—. Eh, que estábamos en un castigo. La profesora de música sancionó a toda la clase en el recreo y nos puso juntos a nosotros dos.

—Que se aburriese tampoco es motivo para hablar con ella —replicó de repente Wataru.

Hikaru lo miró, sonriendo y pensando que le había robado las palabras de la boca:

—Cierto. Simplemente podrías haberla ignorado.

«Bien visto», pensó el Idol.

—Entonces, Fūto-kun —dijo Ema, que hasta entonces había hablado poco—, ¿te gusta ella?

El silencio allanó por un momento la sala. El susodicho casi sintió cómo le daban con un mazo en el pecho. ¿Ema quería que García y él fuesen pareja?

—Nee-chan, tú también no, por favor —pidió al final—. ¡No me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?! Es insolente, creída e insufriblemente hostil. Quien la soporte tanto como para salir con ella tendrá que ser un santo. Además, es una cab-

—Fūto, hay un niño presente —le reprendió Masaomi, previendo la palabra malsonante que su hermano iba a decir.

—¿Sabéis qué? No tengo apetito. Me voy a mi cuarto —anunció el Idol, levantándose.

Rodeó la mesa y se dirigió a las escaleras para subirlas, siendo seguido con la mirada por todos los comensales, quienes habían enmudecido de golpe. Las bromas sobre ese tema acabaron por finalizar.

Lo que había dicho Ema realmente le había dolido: no había rastro de celos o tristeza cuando lo preguntó; si acaso, una pizca de ilusión. No estaba seguro de que la castaña desease que la rubia y él acabasen juntos, pero la insinuación a que sí le gustaba ella se había sentido como un guijarro que sale disparado desde un tirachinas e impacta de lleno en el pecho, justo en el punto en el que se encuentra en el corazón. Fue un dolor tan preciso y pequeño, tan agudo, y que dura tanto porque se forma un moratón.

Se encerró en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, sin desvestirse o lavarse los dientes. Todavía era bastante temprano, sabía que no podría dormirse. No obstante, tampoco quería quedarse dándole vueltas al tema. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse mal o despreciado por los demás —salvo por Yūsuke—, y menos aún conocía realmente lo que era el mal de amores. Lo negaría todo si le mencionasen que se sentía dolido; él era demasiado ostentoso como para manifestar o profesar algún sentimiento común o banal como es la agonía del corazón partido.

Se dispuso entonces a alejar de la mente a Ema, a sus hermanos, a García y al mundo de mierda en el que vivían todos y del que no podían escapar porque un caradura, fuera quien fuese, jugaba allí arriba con los hilos de un Destino asqueroso y puñetero.

De modo que se levantó, cogió el ordenador portátil, lo encendió y se metió en Internet para buscar en Google: «_La vida es sueño_, de Pedro Calderón de la Barca». Se leería la obra entera, para así familiarizarse con ella y decidir por qué personaje optar —seguramente escogería al protagonista—. Estuvo a punto de darle un paro cardíaco cuando descubrió que estaba en verso. «Mierda», pensó.

Cuando ya llevaba dos horas leyendo los preciosos versos de Calderón de la Barca, e iba por más de la mitad de la obra, un suave «toc, toc» interrumpió el silencio repleto de rimas en el que se hallaba. Lo ignoró y continuó con su lectura. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez acompañado por una afable voz femenina nombrándole.

Tras un segundo dubitativo, se levantó, dejó el ordenador a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió con expresión endurecida, haciéndole ver a su hermanastra que aún seguía enfadado. Aunque, y no obstante, el leer le había hecho apaciguarse ligeramente. Lo que no se había calmado era el dolorcillo en el pecho.

Las cejas de Ema se contraían hacia arriba, las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia abajo y ella miraba a Fūto con arrepentimiento. El Idol se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que la castaña hiciese o dijera lo que había venido a hacer o decir, pero no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la visión adorable que su hermanastra le proporcionaba.

—Fūto-kun, perdona si te ofendí antes en la cena… —dijo—. No era mi intención.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó él, irascible.

—Sí —murmuró ella. Infló los pulmones y soltó el aire lentamente—. García Yumiko es…

—Tu amiga de la infancia. Ya. Me di cuenta. ¿Y?

—Quería pedirte que no te hicieras una idea errónea de ella. Lo que dijiste antes…

—Oh, ¿es que me equivoco? —preguntó él irónicamente.

—No. Superficialmente sí que es así… Y ni siquiera has conocido su lado más oscuro…, y no te recomiendo conocerlo —Hizo una mueca. Inevitablemente, el Idol se preguntó cómo sería esa cara del carácter de García—. Pero nadie puede culparla de ser de una u otra forma. Ella se comporta así para protegerse.

—¿De qué?

—De todo —Fūto vio en sus ojos un brillo que no había visto nunca en los ojos de Ema, un destello rojo inexplicable en alguien tan dulce como ella—. Aun así, a pesar de que tú veas en su personalidad a alguien desagradable, no lo es. Bueno, al menos si la tienes de tu parte.

—No lo creo —rechazó él, escéptico—. Pareciese que se esfuerza en ser grosera.

—Es que se esfuerza en ello —El cantante abrió los ojos como platos—. Es una de sus barreras. Cuando tiene las defensas bajas…, bueno, seguirá siendo igual de burlona, pero también se podrá encontrar en ella a alguien en quien confiar, a quien contar secretos sin importar lo que vaya a pensar de ti, una consejera y un apoyo.

—Sí, claro.

—Fūto-kun… La conozco bien. Probablemente, si te ha tratado como lo ha hecho en un principio, es porque tú le has mostrado cómo eres detrás de las cámaras; que esa forma de ser fuese diferente a como le enseñas al mundo es lo que a ella le molestó. Seguramente, si en televisión te comportases como lo haces normalmente, no te habría juzgado ni nada por el estilo. Yûki detesta a las personas que se ponen máscaras por conveniencia. Y aun así, ¿ha dicho algo al respecto? ¿Le ha contado a alguien que no eres como aparentas en las pantallas? —Fūto abrió la boca, pero no salió sonido de ésta, y la volvió a cerrar. No, García no había dicho nada—. ¿Ves?: ha guardado el secreto, a pesar de que no le caigas bien.

»Creía que podríais congeniar, pero… —Agachó la mirada y suspiró— me equivoqué; vuestras personalidades son muy fuertes y chocan entre sí.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me cuentas esto?

—Sólo… no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de Yûki. Y espero que ella tampoco se haga una idea errónea sobre ti —sonrió—. Buenas noches.

Se volvió y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Fūto la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al virar en la esquina del corredor. Entonces, cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda en ella y se cruzó de brazos sin despegar los ojos del techo, digiriendo todo lo que la castaña le había dicho.

¿Valdría la pena el esfuerzo de llevarse bien con ella? No lo creía. El daño ya estaba hecho, y Yûki —arrugó la nariz al pensar en García con ese apodo— parecía ser esa clase de personas que son obstinadas en sus decisiones y posturas, o, para ser más exactos, cabezotas aunque sepan que no llevan la razón. Tampoco pensaba que fuera a congeniar finalmente con la rubia; eran bastante parecidos en algunos aspectos, y eso mismo les hacía, como había dicho la castaña, chocar. Aunque, y tristemente, si lo lograse sería su primera _amiga de verdad_ —Ema no contaba: era su amor imposible-posible y su hermanastra—.

No. No merecía el esfuerzo: Ema no tendría que enterarse sobre la enemistad que entre él y García había brotado y que continuaría, seguramente durante mucho tiempo. «Además —pensó, agachando la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa de canalla, brillando en sus ojos un destello maléfico—… Le voy a hacer pagar lo de la nota. Y pagará muy caro.»

* * *

_Respuestas a los _reviews_ que no tengan _user_._

_Yumiko-Chan__: Claro, claro, lo terminaré, tranquila, jajaja. Pero todavía queda mucho para eso XD. En fin, me alegro de que te guste tanto. Ni me había dado cuenta de que he pintado a Yûki como una tsundere, pero me he puesto a darle vueltas y es verdad *-*. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :D_

* * *

**CHÁN, CHÁN, CHAAAÁN (?).**

**¿Qué le hará Asahina-baka a nuestra preciada Yûki? Dioses, esto se pone caliente (malpensados, dejad las mentes quietas, jasjasjas). No, en serio. ¿Qué creéis que será? Porque Yumiko no tenía intención de humillarlo (así, por las buenas, no sabe ni que tiene hermanos)… Pero ella también es vengativa. Esto va a resultar ser una laaaarga lucha…, o puede que no, puede que la cosa se frustre en el último momento, o puede que sigan echando el pulso hasta el final del fanfic… Tirurí-tá-tá.**

**¿Os ha parecido que me ha quedado un poco tsundere Fūto? Porque se supone que en la historia original no lo es; es decir, en cuanto vio a Ema guapa… ¡zas! El problema es Ema: ella es su amor imposible-posible (lo que viene a ser un **_**crush**_**…, vamos, o casi, porque no veo a Fūto en ese plan, jaja), por lo que, de momento, a Yûki solamente la ve como la tía buena, **_**cual diablesa**_**, que le cae como (citando a Hikaru) un piano de cola desde un noveno piso. Veremos qué pasa con ese piano de cola, jujuju.**

**Por cierto, no es que haya pasado mucho en este capítulo, es decir, acción y todo eso (Yûki solamente ha sido mencionada o-o), pero es que quería un capítulo en el que saliesen casi todos los hermanos y picasen un poco a Fūto con todo esto de Yumiko (me imaginé a todos ellos, salvo el Idol, reunidos antes de la cena exclamando: «¡Venganza! ¡Buajajajaja!». X'D, como Fūtito siempre es el **_**maloso**_** UuU). En un principio pensé incluir algo más… Pero luego decidí mantener la intriga y ponerlo más tarde ¬,¬. ¿Nadie se preguntó por qué Ema no tenía ganas de hablar en la cena? ¬,¬.**

_**Bueh**_**. Y ya no digo más, que más sería spoiler y yo soy buena persona de vez en cuando y siempre aquí.**

**¡BESOS, GENTECITA!**


	8. 5- Amago de amistad

**No me pertenece **_**Brothers Conflict**_**, pero sí son míos la trama y algunos de los personajes.**

**Como no quiero entreteneros demasiado, os aviso de que tenéis que LEER LA NOTA DEL FINAL. Es importante.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5. «Amago» de amistad._**

_Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el rostro de Yumiko apareciese en la pantalla. Llevaba el pijama —si a eso se le podía llamar pijama, porque era una camiseta de El Canto Del Loco y un pantalón de chándal viejo— ya puesto y estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio a la inversa, apoyando los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en el respaldo. La trenza con la que dormía desde que era pequeña, y que llevaba a la calle en algunas ocasiones, le caía por el hombro y se perdía tras su espalda. De fondo se veía la pared del cuarto, blanca, con tan sólo un póster de Dani Martín clavado a ella._

—_Pensaba que tu habitación estaría más decorada —comentó Ema nada más la imagen se cargó por completo._

—_Ya —bostezó Yûki, sin taparse la boca. Eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaban solas—, pero es que todavía no hemos sacado todas las cajas… Dentro de nada la verás toda repleta —De repente, abrió los ojos como si hubiese visto al Diablo mismo al otro lado de la pantalla—. ¡No llevas el pijama!_

—_Todavía no he cenado. ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?_

—_Obviamente, ya son las… —se interrumpió a sí misma—. Ah, no, espera. Es que vivo con mis abuelos y les da por cenar pronto. Qué cambio. Antes de irme a España cenaba a las diez._

—_Por eso me sorprende. Antes casi siempre cenaba en tu casa. Y acabábamos acostadas a las once —rio—. Juli se ponía histérico._

—_Lo sé. Qué tiempos aquellos; ahora me imagino a Juli poniéndose histérico por otras cosas —rio. No, Yûki no era como Ema ni como Louis. No podía entender a la ardilla; no obstante, sabía que la inteligencia de ese animalillo era muy superior a la supuesta por el tamaño de su cerebro, y que incluso podía comunicarse con determinados humanos—. ¡Ah, sí, por cierto! _

_Giró la silla, dándose la vuelta sobre ella, y estiró la camiseta, mostrándola frente la pantalla. Era negra, de mangas cortas y cuello redondo, y a la altura del pecho aparecía enormemente: «KISSES» en blanco. Abajo, ocupando el mismo espacio que la palabra en inglés: «Y esto es lo que quiero, besos»._

_Ema abrió los ojos y se echó para delante. Su corazón dio un bote._

—_¡¿La sigues teniendo?!_

—_Me habría dado mucha pereza buscar una igual sólo para enseñártela, ¿sabes? —bromeó—. Duermo con ella._

—_No pensé que aún la tendrías._

_Yûki se encogió de hombros._

—_Me la regalaste tú —dijo, como si ésa fuese la explicación de todo—. Y antes no me valía, así que no está usada ni nada._

—_¡Es que era talla única y no pensé que te irías! Fue tan de pronto… Tenía pensado regalártela cuando tuvieses quince años._

—_Lo que no sé es cómo pudiste encontrar una camiseta de primera mano de El Canto Del Loco en Tokio… Y justo el año en el que se separó el grupo —Se llevó una mano a la nuca, notando el trenzado de su cabello rubio—. La encontré cuando preparábamos las cajas para la mudanza, porque como antes me venía grande, la guardé y estaba en el fondo del armario…_

_Ema dejó caer los párpados, condescendiente._

—_O sea, que llevas sólo una semana durmiendo con ella._

_Yûki guiñó el ojo derecho, dibujó una sonrisa ladina y simuló con las manos que disparaba dos pistolas en dirección a la castaña mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Eso, en el idioma de los García, significaba: «¡Bingo!», y por supuesto que Hinata lo sabía. Ema suspiró, riéndose por dentro._

_La castaña había abierto la boca para proponer algo, cuando notó que Yumiko había perdido la mirada, como si de repente hubiese recibido la iluminación._

—_¿Yûki…?_

—_Ema… —La miró, muy seria—, creo que ya sé el motivo por el cual nos llamaban «bolleras» en el colegio._

_La susodicha estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Era cierto. Las llamaban así cuando asistían a la escuela porque siempre estaban juntas las dos solas, a pesar de que Yûki tenía muchas amistades ajenas a Ema con las que pasar la media hora del recreo, las tardes en el parque y el regreso a casa después de la jornada lectiva. Los niños eran crueles, y muy malpensados, así que ambas tuvieron que cargar con ese mote peyorativo durante todos los años de Primaria y el primero de Secundaria de Ema. Claro que siempre utilizaban ese nombre a sus espaldas. «García-sama», como la llamaban algunos de los niños de primero porque le tenían miedo y bastante respeto, tenía fama de canalla y de devolver el doble de lo que se daba; una fama justificada, por cierto. _

—_Yumiko, eso tú ya lo sabías desde que nos empezaron a llamar así._

—_No, pero párate a pensarlo un momento… Independientemente del tiempo que pasásemos juntas. Yo duermo con la camiseta que tú me regalaste al despedirte, sigo teniendo la pulsera de amistad que me hiciste cuando teníamos ocho y nueve años…_

—_¿En serio? La mía se rompió hace tiempo._

—… _Y seguramente tú casi siempre lleves contigo ese collar que te di en tu undécimo cumpleaños y que sé que cuelga de tu cuello bajo la blusa ahora mismo —Efectivamente, ahí estaba ese dije con forma de polo mordido de nata recubierto de chocolate—. Pareciese que los atesoremos como los regalos que te da tu pareja cuando una de las dos partes se va lejos._

—_Eso es tergiversarlo mucho, ¿no te parece?_

—_Te amo, Hinata-senpai —bromeó la rubia._

_Ema se llevó una mano al pecho._

—Awww_,_ _qué mona, Yumiko-chan. Yo también te quiero a ti._

_Las dos amigas se miraron a través de la pantalla, el reloj hizo tic y las dos se echaron a reír sujetándose el estómago. Sí, realmente era tergiversarlo de una manera retorcida. Ellas se querían muchísimo; se amaban, incluso. Realmente nunca lo habían llegado a pensar de esa forma, ni siquiera se habían planteado la posibilidad de que se trataban y apreciaban como hermanas, pero eran familia, aunque no compartiesen sangre ni apellido. Parafraseando a Louis: «La familia está en el corazón». Eso sí, no necesitaban palabras, porque, aunque inconscientemente, ya lo sabían._

* * *

Parpadeó. Y parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear. Fūto pestañeaba como un mentecato, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Notó cómo el nudo en la garganta de acentuaba según las palabras sentidas de García llenaban más la sala. Aquello lo hundía en la miseria. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad —o, más bien, la idea— para vengarse…, y ahora ocurría aquello.

…

_Quédate en este monte,_

_donde tengan los brutos su Faetonte;_

_que yo, sin más camino_

_que el que me dan las leyes del destino,_

_ciega y desesperada_

_bajaré la cabeza enmarañada_

_de este monte eminente,_

_que arruga al sol el ceño de su frente._

…

«¡Ay mísero de mí, y ay infelice!», se lamentó mentalmente Fūto.

_La vida es sueño_, de Calderón de la Barca, era una obra de teatro poética; al actuar, no se trataba exactamente de convencer a los espectadores de tu personaje, sino más bien de sentir las palabras y recitarlas con pasión. Lo que frustraba al Idol era el hecho de que García recitaba tan o mejor que él lo hacía.

Parecía que las palabras fluyesen por todo su cuerpo antes de escapar de su boca en un volumen que rebotaba en las paredes y llegaba hasta los rincones más remotos de la clase con el mismo corazón con el que salieron. Encima, se movía según la actuación y los versos lo precisaban, con una teatralidad propia de los profesionales o de los que han nacido con el don —como Fūto—. Era fascinante. De hecho, se fascinó durante los cinco primeros versos. Luego se dio cuenta de que ella era mejor que él en el recitado; todos en la clase escuchaban ensimismados, con la mirada fija en ella. E incluso las fans de Asakura, que parecían odiar a García a muerte por una razón que a Fūto le parecía estúpida, se embelesaban ante esa muestra de talento. Así de hechizante resultaba.

El Idol suspiró. Le darían el papel de Rosaura a ella, igual que a él le darían el papel de Segismundo; al menos estos personajes no vivían un romance entre ellos. Es más: la trama paralela de _La vida es sueño_ trataba de cómo Rosaura y su padre trataban de recuperar el honor que ella había perdido al haber sido plantada en el altar por Astolfo, el —ahora— prometido de Estrella, la sobrina del rey Basilio. Al final, Segismundo tomaba por esposa a Estrella y Rosaura se casaba con Astolfo.

Aunque, si lo miraba desde otro punto de vista, resultaba gratificante tener personas de su nivel interpretativo en la clase. Temía que, como el año pasado, fuese muy superior al resto de sus compañeros y en la representación anual lo dejasen en mal lugar olvidándose de las líneas o actuando muy exagerada o secamente. La mayoría se apuntaba a Teatro porque era una asignatura relativamente fácil, no por pasión ni porque quisiesen dedicarse a ello profesionalmente. Cosa que hacía que la sangre del Idol hirviese, siendo el drama su verdadera pasión.

_Mas…_

Yumiko dio media vuelta y, con el torso volteado y un pie en su dirección, le dedicó por un instante una mirada de superioridad al Idol, quien la interpretó de inmediato. «Qué hija de…», pensó con rabia. Cerró los puños. ¿Era ésa la chica de la que su preciada Ema hablaba tan bien? ¿Era ésa la muchacha _dulce_ y _maja _a la que tanto quería su hermanastra?... _¿En serio?_

… _¿dónde halló piedad un infelice?_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La que más fuerte lo hacía era la profesora, quien se echaba hacia adelante en su asiento, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. El único que no aplaudía era Fūto, que se había cruzado de brazos y miraba, inexpresivo, a la rubia. Y estuvo seguro de que ella, mientras regresaba a su asiento, le giñó un ojo de manera burlesca y jocosa, restregándole por la cara el furor del público, que era igualable, e incluso superior, al que se mostró cuando él terminó su muestra con el tan famoso:

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_una sombra, una ficción,_

_y el mayor bien es pequeño;_

_que toda la vida es sueño,_

_y los sueños, sueños son._

—¡Está claro que ya tenemos a Rosaura! —exclamó la profesora Minamoto—. ¿Alguien se opone? —No guardaron silencio: un reverberante «¡No, por Dios, no!» estalló por toda la clase—. De acuerdo. Pues el próximo día os daré la lista de los papeles y la de los suplentes. Aunque ya tengo dos decididos.

Justo entonces, el sonido de la campana explotó en los tímpanos de todos los alumnos. Tocaba el recreo. Fūto se levantó rápido y trató de salir apresurada y discretamente del aula; ese día no estaba de humor para dar _fanservice_ a la masa de seguidoras suyas que no tardaría en conglomerarse a su alrededor y perseguirlo por todos los pasillos del instituto. De verdad quería que las semanas pasasen pronto y, como el año pasado, sus fans se cansasen de acosarlo todo el rato. Era algo lógico y de esperarse: la euforia de esas chicas descerebradas se basaba en que tener cerca a su ídolo era algo mágico, especial e increíble. Pero eran compañeros de clase, se veían todos los días, así que la magia no tardaría en esfumarse.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cruzar siquiera el umbral de la puerta, una chica rubia que, ese día, tenía la melena recogida en una trenza al estilo de Katniss Everdeen, se plantó en su frente y lo frenó. La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro era socarrona, de suficiencia.

—No me puedes restregar nada —tajó el Idol antes de que Yumiko pudiera abrir la boca.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué te dice que vaya hacer eso? ¡Qué malpensado, Asahina-baka, no soy tan mal bicho! —Se llevó una mano al pecho y formó un puchero, fingiendo estar dolida, mientras Fūto ponía los ojos en blanco. A continuación, la rubia rio y extendió la mano derecha—. De hecho, iba a hacer justo lo contrario.

—¿Eh?

—No me esperaba que fueses a recitar bien, si te soy honesta —«¿Cómo que no se lo esperaba…?»—, así que ha sido una grata sorpresa. Y quiero que sepas que va a ser un honor trabajar contigo en la obra de teatro.

Fūto miró primero el rostro de Yûki y luego su mano. No tenía una apariencia delicada, a pesar de ser pequeña y tener los dedos finos y largos; en los nudillos todavía tenía las diminutas costras de las heridas que se hizo el martes al golpear la pared; las uñas eran meticulosamente cuidadas, con una apariencia y estado perfectos; y en el pulgar llevaba un anillo de metal, de un centímetro de ancho, revestido por fuera con un denso y opaco cristal que brillaba con destellos azul marino y verde turquesa. Volvió a alzar la vista a la sonrisa ladeada de García y arqueó una ceja.

—Es cosa de Ema, ¿verdad?

—Tampoco pensaba que fueras tan perspicaz —suspiró, cerrando los ojos y haciendo desvanecer su sonrisa—. Ella escribió lo que tenía que decir.

—Esta entrometida… —murmuró el Idol. Sin embargo, sabía que ella lo había hecho por su bien. No podía dejar de pensar que era tan gentil… que resultaba irritante; aunque ése era, precisamente, el lado de Ema que más lo atraía.

—Ya —García se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y una leve sonrisa iluminó su cara, una de esas sonrisas que solamente se dedican a un ser realmente querido—, pero es parte de su encanto —A Fūto le pareció ver por un momento aquello que su hermanastra le había descrito. Pero sólo fue durante un momento porque, seguidamente, su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta convertirse en una de gato Cheshire, ella se cruzó de brazos y se echó un poco para adelante—, y por eso estás por ella, ¿a que sí?

«¡¿Qué cojones?!», pensó, alarmado, el Idol.

—Tú estás mal —sentenció él sin reparos, sin perder la calma y esa expresión de suficiencia que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y sorteó a la española, saliendo del aula. Pero, antes de perderse en el pasillo, la miró una última vez girando la cabeza—. Es mi hermana. Tienes que ser realmente pervertida para pensar en algo tan morboso.

Y se fue, dejando de hielo a García, quien realmente sólo tenía la intención de incordiarlo con esa idea que, por cierto, jamás permitiría —nadie tan… _Fūto_ como el Idol se acercaría a su preciada Ema; no mientras su cuerpo se moviese, cadáver o vivo—. No era consciente de que, con un martillo ciego, había dado justo en el clavo; clavo que se quedó en la cabeza de Fūto durante toda la mañana y lo que restó de día, ya que no estaba seguro de si Yûki lo había dicho por decir… o realmente le constaba que su hermanastra lo atraía sexual y emocionalmente.

* * *

—_Eh…_

—_¿Lo harás?_

—_Hum…_

—_Sólo tienes que elogiarlo._

—… _Qué egocéntrico será si solamente tengo que hacer eso._

—_¡Yûki!_

—_¿Qué? Es verdad. Seguro que le falta una abuela._

—_No seas mala._

—_No lo soy. ¿Alguna vez lo he sido?_

—_Pues, en realidad, en el colegio tenías una justificada fama de…_

—_¿ALGUNA VEZ LO HE SIDO?_

—_No._

—_Pues eso._

—_Pero, ¿lo harás?_

—_Qué remedio. Es tu hermanastro, aunque me acabe de enterar._

—_Sólo quiero que os llevéis bien._

—_Muñeca, eso tendrías que haberlo dicho antes. Yo creo que es muy tarde._

—_Nunca es demasiado tarde para la amistad._

—_¡La leche! ¿Y esa línea? —rio—. ¿De dónde la has sacado?_

—_En realidad solamente modifiqué una palabra._

—_Me lo imaginaba. En fin. Me sorprendió que me llamaras para decirme esto. Aunque también podrías haberme informado antes de que entre los trece hermanastros que te han caído encima estaba un cantante cutre e inauditamente célebre como Abraham Mateo._

—_¿Quién?_

—_Un cantante español que no soporto._

—_No me dirás que Fūto-kun te cae mal sólo por…_

—_¡Ah, no! No. Es que es un egocéntrico que oculta su verdadera personalidad tras una máscara estúpida. Sabes que odio eso. Odio no ver cómo es la gente desde el principio, que oculten su verdadero ser. Es cobarde, despreciable… Una falacia y una mentira de aquí a Cercedilla._

—_Sabía que no te llevarías con él por eso —suspiró—. ¿Por qué no te animas a conocerlo? Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad, y en realidad yo creo que sois muy simila…_

—_No me animo porque no —interrumpió, sin escuchar lo último—. Además, bastante me odian las de mi clase por una razón injustificada y absurda como para ahora hacerme su amiga. Pero intentaré solucionar mis conflictos con él…, aunque de lo de «Asahina-baka» no se libra._

—_Me basta con eso —Y Yumiko notó que Ema sonreía al otro lado del teléfono._

* * *

Oyuky formó una sonrisa maliciosa, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo. Hachiko se había quedado atrás y venía corriendo, llevando bajo el brazo un manga de contenido dudosamente inocente. Cuando llegó a la altura de la morena, aminorando gradualmente su velocidad, estuvo a punto de levantar el brazo y gritar el nombre de Yumiko. Lo habría hecho de no ser por Oyuky, quien le tapó la boca y la atrajo hacia sí en un movimiento rápido.

—¡¿Oyuky-chan?! —balbuceó la pelirroja inteligiblemente, a causa de la mano que presionaba contra sus labios.

Con la otra mano y sin mediar palabra, la morena señaló la puerta del aula de Teatro, donde se veía apoyada en el marco a cierta rubia mientras el resto de los alumnos salía de la clase sin inmutarse de la escena. Hachiko se fijó mejor, se quedó perpleja al atisbar frente a su nueva amiga a cierto Idol y reprimió un chillido de euforia similar al que habría salido en caso de haberse encontrado a dos chicos besándose.

Ambos, Yumiko y Fūto, parecían estar intercambiando unas palabras. Finalmente, Asahina la sorteó con las manos en los bolsillos y, antes de marcharse definitivamente, le dijo una última cosa que modificó la expresión burlesca de García a una pasmada y que las dos cotillas que observaban pegadas a la pared no pudieron escuchar.

Yûki se quedó con un «¿Vale…?» en la boca, la ceja derecha enarcada y los labios torcidos en una mueca. Antes de que se pudiese dar la vuelta, notó que un par de manos la agarraban por los hombros y la arrastraban hacia el baño de chicas a través del pasillo y ante las miradas indiscretas de los estudiantes.

Encerradas en uno de los cubículos, con el retrete de por medio, Oyuky y Hachiko contemplaron expectantes, con los ojos brillantes, a Yûki. Tras cinco minutos de silencio, la rubia finalmente les espetó un «¿Qué?» en la cara.

—¡Qué va a ser, mujer, qué va a ser! —exclamó la morena, juntando las manos y elevando las cejas mientras dejaba caer los párpados.

—¡¿Y esa conversación con Asahina Fūto-kun?! —quiso saber, eufórica, la pelirroja. Abrazaba el manga y sus ojos destilaban esperanza a que su primer _ship_ heterosexual se cumpliese.

—Ah —Sus nuevas amigas esperaron a que la rubia profiriese más que monosílabos—. No fue por voluntad propia.

Hachiko se agarró al brazo de Oyuky, absteniéndose de gritar de emoción.

—¡¿Entonces te lo pidió él?!

—Huh. No.

Las japonesas se quedaron en blanco entonces, mirando sin comprender a Yumiko y pestañeando como si fueran peces.

—Pero… si no te lo pidió él… y no fue por tu propia voluntad… —murmuraron al unísono—. ¿Por qué hablasteis?

—¡Oh, es cierto, no os lo conté! —Cerró los ojos y dibujó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando los dientes, que rozaba la socarronería. Elevó un dedo—. Asahina_-ba…_kun es el hermanastro pequeño de una vieja amiga mía, y ésta me pidió por favor que hiciésemos las paces.

Las mandíbulas de ambas chicas rozaron el suelo para que, acto seguido, ellas mismas se echasen para atrás, como si fuesen a desmayarse, y se estampasen contra las paredes del cubículo. Yûki entrelazó las manos tras la espalda y formuló una sonrisa tranquila, dejando caer los párpados, mediante la cual nadie podría saber que por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa.

—Conoces a la familia de un Idol internacional —farfulló, como ida, Oyuky.

—Ahí le has dado.

—Increíble… —secundó Hachiko, también con la mirada perdida.

—Ya lo sé —Abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió de él, todavía reprimiendo la carcajada en su pecho—. Bueno, ¿salimos, o vais a desembarcar pasajeros?

—Pues, de hecho… —Oyuky expulsó a la pelirroja del reducido espacio y cerró la puerta del mismo—. ¿Me esperáis?

—Vale —consintieron la española y la japonesa al unísono.

Yûki se apoyó en el lavamanos y se cruzó de brazos mientras que Hachiko se quedó en medio del baño, tarareando casi inaudiblemente la melodía del _opening_ de _Junjō Romantica_. Las dos esperaron un buen rato para que Oyuky terminase de hacer eso que todos, les gustase o no, tenían que hacer en algún momento de su vida; y si no lo hacían, pues bueno, allá ellos.

Yumiko miró el techo, pensando. ¡Cierto, era viernes! Francisco, su único hermano, que le sacaba a ella seis años, llegaría pronto a casa, en comparación con otros días, así que no la pillaría ensayando sus tres horas diarias con la guitarra, y la rubia podría incordiar un rato a su hermano mayor. Aunque pareciese que era una malvada —y lo era, en cierta medida—, en realidad lo hacía para elevarle la moral al muchacho.

El pobre _Paquito_, además de haber tenido que volver a empezar el curso hacía una semana y media —en España, el año escolar comenzaba en septiembre; en Japón, en marzo—, había dejado a su pareja en Madrid, y lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Antes de la mudanza, prácticamente vivía con la persona que le había robado el corazón; aunque sus trastos y la mayor parte de su ropa permaneciesen en el apartamento de los García de Madrid, muchas noches y tardes las pasaba en aquella pensión céntrica. Su hermano estaba terrible e irreversiblemente enamorado, y, en ese entonces, la distancia era un grillete alrededor de su cuello que tiraba hacia abajo y le obligaba a estamparse contra el suelo cada vez que intentaba levantarse.

Iba diariamente a la universidad, tomaba los apuntes necesarios y estudiaba inflexiblemente todas sus horas en casa, pero los ratos libres que le quedaban los pasaba encogido como un ovillo en su cama. Solamente podía mantener una videoconferencia, verle la cara, sus gestos, su sonrisa, con su pareja los domingos, porque su trabajo —tenía veintisiete años—, a causa de la diferencia horaria, era precisamente durante las horas de la tarde en las que Fran se hacía bolita y se deprimía.

Aunque Yûki lo negase, detestaba ver a su hermano en ese estado. Se alegraba de que por fin hubiese encontrado el amor —y por cierto, dicho amor era una persona genial que caía a las mil maravillas a la rubia—, pero, precisamente por eso, porque era verdadero, Fran era un muerto en vida. Yumiko sabía que, cuando se encabritaba porque ella no lo dejaba en paz, dejaba de pensar en lo solo que se sentía. Además, era terriblemente divertido molestarlo.

«Pero no tardará en mandarme a freír espárragos», pensó entonces, preocupada y casi maliciosa. Y, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron al recibir la iluminación.

—¡Claro! —exclamó en castellano, estampando su puño en la palma de la otra mano, encontrando la solución.

Hachiko se giró a mirarla, extrañada. O, más que extrañada, con una expresión que decía sin necesidad de palabras: «¿Qué diablos has dicho? ¡Anda, anda, no me hables en una lengua extraterrestre…!».

—¿Yumiko-chan? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

—No, nada. Sólo pensaba en mis cosas —explicó la susodicha, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—¡Ah, Yumiko-chan! —Se acercó rápidamente a la rubia, abrió el manga por la mitad, descubriendo ciertas escenas no muy castas, y sacó de él un folio en el que parecía haber anotado una lista de nombres.

Yûki se inclinó para leer, y se quedó de piedra al descubrir las palabras que ahí habían sido escritas. «De verdad, la gente está muy mal…», pensó para sí.

—Hachiko-chan… —Tenía una extraña expresión, no se sabía si de sorpresa o de desagrado, y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Miró a la pelirroja—, ¿qué es esto?

—¡La lista de nombres que se me han ocurrido para vuestra pareja! _Fūto-kun x Yumiko-chan forever!_ —chilló, alzando un puño.

—Te creía de esa clase de _fujoshis_ que sólo _shippean_ parejas homosexuales —suspiró, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

—¡Y por lo general lo soy! Pero realmente me gusta la pareja que hacéis.

—Si me pudieses explicar dónde está el morbo…

—¡Mira, esto se me ocurrió! Dime cuál te gusta más.

Le pasó la lista y la rubia se puso a leerla.

_Yûto._

_FuYumi._

_FuYu._

_YuFu._

_YumiFu._

_Fumiko._

_Asarcía._

_Fûki._

—¿«Fûki»? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí. Tu apodo es Yûki, ¿no? Aunque sea un nombre masculino.

—Sí, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hachiko alzó un dedo, de manera intelectual.

—Lo pone en tu estuche —García soltó un suspiro. En Matemáticas se aburría y lo escribió, corrompiendo el puro blanco que antes resultaba ser el único color en el estuche—. Así que hice un nombre con él.

—Pues suena a «fucking»… —Se quedó ahí por un momento, pero, ante las insistencias de Hachiko a que le dijese cuál le gustaba más, bufó—: «FuYumi» no está mal.

La pelirroja chilló y la abrazó. Seguidamente, sonó cómo tiraban de la cadena del retrete y Oyuky salió del cubículo, poniendo una expresión de extremo alivio.

* * *

**Podéis hacer todo tipo de conjeturas respecto a lo que se le ha ocurrido a Yûki ewe. A ver quién da en el clavo, jeje.**

**Adoro a Hachiko XD. Es una fujoshi en una historia heterosexual, y me pareció interesante ponerla ahí… Aunque en Japón llamar a una chica «fujoshi» es harto ofensivo, dado que significa literalmente «mujer depravada». Claro que este término se ha terminado utilizando solamente para las fanáticas del yaoi.**

**Y en fin, allá va la noticia…**

**Se me ha ocurrido hacer un especial cuando llegue a los veinte favoritos o a los treinta reviews, lo que venga primero. ¿En qué consistirá ese especial? Bueno, se me han ocurrido dos cosas: entrevistas a los personajes o versión absurda de cuento de hadas. Pero sólo haré una, por lo menos en esta ocasión.**

.

— Entrevistas a los personajes:

_Vosotros hacéis las preguntas y los personajes responden a ellas. Podéis hacerlas cuando queráis, desde ahora hasta que llegue el momento (si llega) del especial. Exponéis vuestras dudas o… tonterías que les queráis dirigir a los personajes, tanto del anime original como de los míos._

_Este especial lo dividiré en tres secciones: preguntas en colectivo (que les queráis hacer a la vez a todos los que han aparecido y tienen un papel relevante), en parejas, tríos o grupos (sólo de dos a cinco personajes a la vez) e individuales (para un personaje específico)._

_Esto quiero que sea divertido, así que no os recatéis ni un pelo. Dejad que la locura y la tontería salgan a flote. Haced las cuestiones más estúpidas o absurdas que se os ocurran. Sorprendedme y hacedme reír: a mí, a vosotros mismos y a las lectoras. Pero, si queréis hacer preguntas serias (por ejemplo, a Yûki: «¿Qué es lo que piensas realmente de Fūto?»), también está bien._

_Los personajes estarán obligados a responder estrictamente la verdad, a menos que las contestaciones desvelen ciertas cosas de la trama que deben permanecer ocultas hasta su momento auge._

_Por cierto, no alterará la trama. Cualquier cosa que digan los personajes, no cambiará el comportamiento que tienen entre sí o la historia, que ya está planificada en mi cabeza._

.

— Versión absurda de cuento de hadas:

_¡Este es el que más me apetece hacer!_

_Aquí cogeré los cuentos de hadas de siempre, los mezclaré y los modificaré hasta convertirlos en un mejunje sin sentido, puro humor absurdo. ¡Quiero hacer algo sin lógica, algo en lo que no tengas que buscarle la razón, porque es inexistente! ¡Podrá pasar cualquier cosa, como si aparecen objetos o personas de la nada y el argumento es totalmente estúpido!_

_Me inventaré una trama de un solo capítulo combinando todos los cuentos y dándoles los diferentes papeles a los personajes del fanfic. Y pueden acabar siendo cualquiera. Como si me da por poner a Fūto de Blancanieves (aunque, de hecho, él no será Blancanieves… ésa lo será otro… ya veréis quién)._

_Y sí, la trama será totalmente inventada. Los personajes pueden empezar como comienza sus respectivos cuentos originales, pero, lo que es el nudo y cómo se irán conociendo, además del propósito de cada uno de ellos, será solamente mío. Sin embargo, no tendrá relación con la principal y no la alterará de ninguna forma. Incluso las relaciones entre los personajes podrán ser diferentes._

_Incluso, habrá un narrador (no estoy segura de si seré «yo», la autora, o Azusa) que solamente dos personajes podrán escuchar y con el que quizás compartan alguna que otra discusión cómica._

.

**Quiero hacer ambas, pero me hace muchísima más ilusión la segunda opción. Además, ya tengo pensada lo que es la historia, y algunas de las escenas que seguramente serán más cómicas. Sin embargo, esto lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os emocione como a mí la idea del especial ****. ¡Por cierto! La elección se cierra dentro de un mes, el veintidós de junio.**

**¡BESOS, GENTECITA!**


	9. 6- ¿Qué son los condones?

**Como siempre, _Brothers Conflict_ no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, Yûki García estaría en el manga y en el anime. Y en la novela también.**

**He tardado un poco… pero aquí está. Capítulo seis. Esto ha sido tan tardío porque he estado algo liada con otro proyecto (uno original, con mis propios personajes y un mundo que he inventado yo) y con el especial, que ya lo estoy preparando para así poder dároslo sin dilación cuando llegue a la cantidad de reviews o favoritos acordada. ¡Pero prometí que no dejaría esta historia, así que procedamos, damas y caballeros!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6. ¿Qué son los condones?**_

Francisco chilló agitando las manos y las piernas y cayéndose de la silla cuando Yûki azotó la puerta e irrumpió en su cuarto con una brillante sonrisa esculpida en la cara. En cuanto el universitario se incorporó frotándose la espalda y vio la expresión espectacularmente alegre de su hermana, supo enseguida que aquello era un mal agüero.

—¡Un _mi_ agudo! Hermanito, cada vez gritas más alto. Creo que tu muda de voz de la pubertad fue a la inversa ―Fran cerró los ojos, esperando el siguiente y predecible comentario―: Aunque…, por otra parte, también se me ocurren una serie de razones muy distintas por las cuales te has _acostumbrado_ a gritar _muy, muy_ alto ―¡Y allá fue!

Francisco suspiró, exasperado, y se frotó la frente con los dedos.

―¿Qué quieres, Yûki? ―preguntó con voz cansada.

―Tienes veinte minutos para ducharte, afeitarte y vestirte decentemente, Paco. Ema viene hoy a cenar.

El universitario obvió cómo lo había llamado, se levantó y corrió hacia Yumiko, que ya cerraba la puerta y desaparecía tras ella. La detuvo cuando ya sólo quedaba un resquicio y cogió a su hermana del brazo. La acribilló con preguntas monosilábicas e inacabadas. Yûki le atrapó las mejillas, que estaban cubiertas por una barbita de tres días, entre sus manos y le miró con una seriedad evidentemente falsa.

―A ver, Paquito, tienes veinte minutos para arreglarte. Me trae al pairo que Ema te haya visto hasta con un pijama de _Dora la Exploradora_ varias veces, al menos deléitala con una imagen modélica acorde con tu condición de mariposón.

―¡No me llames Paco, me cago en la hostia! ―chilló, zafándose de su hermana a manotazos.

—¡_Sol_ agudo! ¡Y vamos subiendo! —rio ella.

Francisco se llevó las manos a las sienes y se miró los pies los momentos anteriores a que le pusiese a Yûki las manos en los hombros y la mirase a los ojos para tratar de adivinar si le estaba tomando el pelo o no —aunque, claro, descubrir eso era casi imposible, y él lo sabía―.

―¿Estamos hablando de la misma Ema?

—¿Cuántas Emas conoces?

―¿Ema, Emita?

—Sí.

—Delgada, con el pelo castaño y más sedoso que tú, monísima incluso a los ojos de un homosexual…

—Sí.

—¿Hinata Ema?

—¡Que sí, coño!

—No, quiero asegurarme —Suspiró profundamente y levantó una mano—. ¿Tu mejor amiga de la infancia, la única e irremplazable Ema, la antigua vecina del piso de arriba, ésa por la que os acusaban de lesbianas en el colegio porque siempre estabais juntas?

—¿Es que acaso hay alguna Hinata Ema que también haya sido una amiga íntima mía, que tú hayas conocido y que encaje en la descripción física que tú me has proporcionado?

―No.

—¿Hay alguna Hinata Ema más en nuestras vidas aparte de ella?

—No.

—Así que, ¿qué Hinata Ema es la que he invitado hoy a cenar?

―La de toda la vida.

Yûki sonrió, socarrona, y le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la cara.

―¡Exacto, cachorrito! ―Lo sacó del umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio, lo empujó hasta el baño y le dio una palmada en el trasero que lo terminó de meter dentro del aseo―. Y ahora prepárate, princesa. Los veinte minutos se han convertido en quince.

Fran se quedó un momento anonadado, mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo y el reflejo de su hermana pequeña darse la vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras, que estaban justo en frente del baño. Y luego reaccionó y se volvió hacia ella, con una última pregunta en la boca:

―¿Y cómo es que viene a cenar?

Yumiko se encogió de hombros mientras descendía hacia la primera planta del dúplex y decía que no era tan inverosímil, teniendo en cuenta lo inseparables que eran y que habían estado cinco años separadas por todo un continente —valga la ironía—. Francisco suspiró y se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta. De acuerdo, tendría que ponerse las pilas para estar presentable. Ema era como la hermana pequeña que siempre quiso y que nunca le concedieron ―porque no, Yûki no contaba―.

La rubia llegó al salón y se derrumbó en el sofá, satisfecha con su idea. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese estirar el brazo, perezosa, hacia el mando de la televisión, una guapa mujer de unos no aparentes cuarenta y seis años, con una melenita negra, ondulada y espesa y que vestía ropa de andar por casa y un delantal, apareció por la puerta y se apoyó en el marco.

—¿Qué? ¿A gusto en el sofá? —insinuó con una extraña mezcla del acento andaluz y el madrileño. Yumiko se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz―. Ha sido _tu_ idea que invitemos a _tu amiga_ Ema a cenar, pero no estás haciendo _nada_, sólo molestando a tu hermano y viendo esa caja tonta del demonio.

―Mamá ―Sonrió, incómoda―. ¿Quieres que ayude a la abuela a hacer la cena?

―No cuela, guapa, cocinas como un pato al que le han amputado las alas, y el abuelo ya la está ayudando. Además, cuando de pequeña tu padre trataba de enseñarte a cocinar, algo siempre acababa incendiándose.

―¡No me juzgues por ser una pirómana a los cinco años! ―protestó Yûki, y Raquel soltó una alegre carcajada―. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? La abuela cocina, el abuelo es su pinche, tú limpias y escondes las cajas que aún no hemos desembalado y Fran y Leti se están acicalando. ¿Qué hago yo?

―La mesa ―Raquel la levantó cogiéndola del brazo y la condujo a empujones hasta que cruzó el arco sin puerta que diferenciaba el salón del comedor―. Pon la mesa echando leches. ¡Vamos! ―Y la atizó con el trapo en los cuartos bajos.

Su madre se quedó un minuto a ver cómo su hija extendía el mantel sobre la mesa y luego se fue a seguir quitándole polvo al recibidor. Cuando Yûki terminó de colocar los cubiertos y se dirigía a la cocina para llenar la jarra de agua y llevarla a la mesa ―siendo el último toque para finalizar su tarea―, en el umbral de la puerta del salón Leticia apareció deslizándose.

―¡Tachán! ¡Ya estoy lista y fabulosa! ―exclamó.

Yumiko se quedó mirándola por un instante, estupefacta. Luego elevó la mirada y miró hacia el pasillo.

―¡Mamá, no vuelvas a dejar que Leticia se vista sola!

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―protestó la pequeña.

―Porque te has puesto una camiseta de tirantes fucsia, una falda roja, unas medias de colores de los años ochenta y un cono azul en la cabeza a modo de sombrero de hada.

―Pues yo creo que estoy perfecta —replicó Leticia, inflando las mejillas y juntando las cejas en un puchero.

—Sí, perfecta para intentar buscar trabajo en un circo. Vamos a cambiarte antes de que una tarta se estampe en tu cara ―La cogió de la mano y subieron las escaleras, encontrándose con Fran a la salida del baño, quien tenía una toalla atada alrededor de la cadera y se frotaba el pelo rizado y azabache con otra, y se metieron en el dormitorio de Leticia.

* * *

Según se dirigía a la dirección que García le había dicho, Ema evocaba sonriente la conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Yumiko mientras regresaba de la universidad. Le había sorprendido que, así de repente, Yûki le propusiese cenar con su familia, pero era un plan irrechazable para ella. Le había dicho que podría conocer más a fondo a Leticia, volver a ver a Fran y a Raquel y conocer a sus abuelos —quienes se irían en un par de semanas de vuelta a España, tras terminar de instalarse definitivamente—.

Llegó al edificio en el que vivía su amiga y pulsó el botón del piso que Yumiko le había indicado mediante un mensaje. Esperó por espacio de quince segundos y una voz que enseguida reconoció le preguntó quién era.

—García-san, soy yo, Ema.

—¡Oh, Ema! —respondió Raquel, la madre de su mejor amiga—. ¡Qué bien que hayas llegado ya! ¡Sube, que ya está todo listo!

Sonó un zumbido, la castaña empujó la puerta y cruzó el soportal hasta llegar al ascensor. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador y salió por ellas, se encontró en un pulcro pasillo de suelo negro, de una pared blanca —ambos de mármol— y de otra que se basaba en una cristalera a través de la cual se veían los edificios de la ciudad. Se dirigió hacia el extremo izquierdo del pasillo, donde se encontraba el dúplex de los García.

«Woah. No han reparado en gastos con la mudanza, desde luego…», pensó, impresionada. El anterior apartamento tampoco estaba nada mal: la familia de Yumiko nunca tuvo problemas de dinero, pero debían de haber tenido una subida económica importante para poder costearse aquella casa. Según se acercaba, le pareció escuchar cierto guirigay tras la puerta, que estaba sobria pero elegantemente tallada en caoba. Pegó la oreja a ella y agudizó el oído, ya que sabía que una vez entrase, todo se silenciaría y todos recuperarían la compostura, y ella no quería perdérselo.

—¡Aleja eso de mí! ¡Ah! —gritaba Francisco, en esos tonos exageradamente agudos que lo caracterizaban.

—¡No, no! ¡Retira lo dicho! —respondía Yûki, alterada.

—¡Chicos, por el amor de Dios, que no sois unos críos! —chillaba Raquel, suponía Ema que intentando separarlos.

Exclamaciones similares se escuchaban cada dos por tres tras la puerta. Como no pudo averiguar a qué se debía aquel alboroto, rio por lo bajo y pulsó el timbre. Le abrió una señora ancha a la cual los años la habían ido encogiendo y cuyo cabello era corto, rizado y teñido de negro, pues en la raíces se adivinaba que ya era de plata. En el rostro, arrugado como una corteza de árbol, se dibujó una sonrisa, y la recibió hablando en español andaluz:

—Tú debes de ser la amiga de mi nieta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora. Encantada de conocerla, me llamo Ema —saludó la castaña, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Yo soy Mercedes, pero puedes llamarme Merche —contestó mientras le estrechaba la mano. De repente, entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente—. Lo cierto es que me suena tu cara. ¿Tú no estuviste en la Primera Comunión de Jimena? No te ofendas, querida, pero es que yo creo que eras la única chinita allí.

Ema rio, a pesar de que le hubiesen confundido la nacionalidad.

—Sí, sí estuve, Yûki tuvo el bien de invitarme. Fue la primera vez que salí de Asia, y la verdad es que lo pasé maravillosamente. Su nieta estaba guapísima con el vestido.

—¿Sí, verdad? Aunque rubia, es clavadita a su madre, por eso nos salió tan guapa. ¡Y si hubieses visto a mi niño vestido de marinerito en la suya! ¡Uy, qué rico estaba! Una pena que sea _gai_, porque habría triunfado con las chicas seguro, ¿no crees?

Ema sonrió, asintió y pidió permiso para entrar, pero el griterío, que se había callado de repente al sonar el timbre y se había quedado en tan sólo algo de jaleo de saltos y pasos en el salón, se reanudó y la frenó. Fue como si los hermanos empezasen a tirarse granadas que estallaban con todas las palabras malsonantes del diccionario en español —que eran bastantes—:

—¡APARTA, ENJENDRO DEL DEMONIO! —se oyó desde el salón.

—¡TRAGA PACO RABANNE, MARICONA! —se oyó la respuesta.

Mercedes se llevó una mano al rostro, muerta de vergüenza, mientras sus nietos seguían intercambiando insultos y cualquier tipo de frases ofensivas. Peleas así eran comunes en casa, pero ¡diablos!, ¿no podían los niños comportarse ni siquiera cuando había visita?

—¿Sabe? —intervino Ema sonriendo con amabilidad—. Si aparezco, apuesto lo que quiera a que enmudecen.

—Ay, hija, no estés tan segura —suspiró la anciana, mirando al cielo e invitando a pasar a la joven.

Ema se quitó los zapatos en el vestíbulo, recorrió el amplio pasillo, pasando por delante de las escaleras, la cocina y el aseo de abajo y se asomó al salón, que estaba frente al cuarto de invitados —el que ocupaban los abuelos hasta que regresasen a Andalucía—. Lo que vio fue una escena muy reiterada en su memoria y que, cuando se mudó a la casa de los Asahina, había deseado secretamente volver a contemplar.

Yûki estaba subida a la espalda de su hermano, con las rodillas hincadas en su cintura y el brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello, atacándolo con todo tipo de insultos y con un frasco de perfume masculino de Paco Rabanne que sostenía en la zurda. Fran, encorvado, tenía una mano ocupada tratando de liberarse de la «llave» que rodeaba su cuello, mientras con el otro codo trataba de propinarle golpes en el estómago a su hermanita y con la boca le respondía tan mordazmente como podía. Raquel les ordenaba a voces que detuviesen aquel alboroto de inmediato, el abuelo de ambos —o así supuso Ema— observaba la escena desde el sofá rascándose la oreja y Leticia grababa todo lo que ocurría con el teléfono móvil de su prima.

Y de repente, todo se quedó en silencio y los dos hermanos se paralizaron, mirando sin expresión alguna y jadeando a la única japonesa de la casa. La melena rubia de Yûki le cubría la mitad derecha de la cara, mientras que algunos botones de la camisa de Fran se habían desabrochado y un par de sus rizos morenos le caían por la frente. Como si alguien les hubiese imperado a hacerlo, la rubia se bajó de la espalda de su hermano y los dos se arreglaron silenciosamente. Y las collejas volaron y aterrizaron en sus nucas por parte de la experta mano castigadora de Raquel, e inmediatamente Francisco y Yumiko soltaron unísonas protestas.

—No os quejéis, nenazas, que no os ha dolido. Pero a la próxima que dejéis a la familia en una evidencia de este calibre os doy con el puño, y todavía llevo el anillo que vuestro padre me regaló por nuestro décimo aniversario —Los chicos se estremecieron al pensar en el predrusco de rubí de aquella joya. Raquel, sin embargo, encantadora y como ajena a sus hijos, fue a recibir con una sonrisa y un abrazo a Ema, que había contemplado aguantándose la risa aquel espectáculo.

Se oyó un click y Leticia detuvo la grabación, sonriendo con malicia, y se sentó junto a sus abuelos, que ya habían tomado asiento en la mesa.

—Y el vasco era papá —le susurró Fran a su hermana.

—Yo creo que por eso los abuelos la aceptaron como nuera —respondió ella en el mismo tono, y el moreno asintió, acorde.

Mientras su madre iba a la cocina a por la comida, Yumiko suspiró y fue a saludar a su amiga, seguida de cerca por Francisco. Después de que las dos amigas se diesen un gran abrazo, Ema le comentase en el oído a la rubia que apestaba a colonia de hombre, ella le respondiese que ya vería cómo olía el mojigato de atrás y ambas se riesen bajito, se separaron. Justo después, Fran le dio dos besos a la castaña y un abrazo de esos que sólo se les da a un ser querido por todos los años en los que ni se habían visto ni habían hablado. Y Ema constató que era verdad: apestaba a perfume tanto como apestan a orina los territorios de los gatos callejeros.

Pero la escena, en general, daba la sensación de unos hermanos que se reencuentran. Y si no fuera por las evidentes diferencias físicas, cualquiera ajeno a la situación que allí vivían habría pensado que así era.

—Siento lo de antes —se disculpó Fran, avergonzado.

—No, qué va, no lo siente porque creía que estaba a punto de tirarme (cosa que no era así ni por asomo) cuando tú apareciste, pero haz que te lo crees, para no hundirle la poca autoestima que tiene —se burló Yûki, sentándose a la mesa junto a Leti. Fran la fulminó con la mirada y ella le sonrió en respuesta.

Ema se rio y, acompañada por el hermano de su mejor amiga, se sentó a la izquierda de ésta diciendo:

—No, si no pasa nada. Ha sido muy… nostálgico veros pelear así. La verdad, tú teniendo veintitrés años y Yûki, diecisiete, no me esperaba ver algo por el estilo de nuevo.

—¡Ja! —se jactó Raquel, trayendo una bandeja plateada sobre la que reposaba una empanada de atún, tomate y pimiento de una pinta magnífica (sin gluten todo ello, porque Yûki y Fran eran celíacos; herencia de su padre)—. ¿Veis? Os comportáis como críos.

—Nos comportamos como nos criaron —murmuraron a la par los hermanos, casi inaudiblemente.

—¿Qué habéis dicho? —Raquel se inclinó sobre la mesa y sus hijos palidecieron.

—¡Nada, nada! —exclamaron ellos, levantando las manos como si los apuntasen con un arma de fuego. La mujer sonrió y empezó a cortar la empanada en trozos rectangulares e iguales.

Yumiko miró a Ema, que no despegaba ojo del cuchillo de su madre moviéndose adelante y atrás irregularmente y tratando de trazar cortes rectos en la empanada ―no había picado nada desde la comida y estaba hambrienta―, y le dijo:

—La verdad, me sorprende que no hayas visto «espectáculos» de este tipo desde que nos fuimos y hasta ahora. Tienes trece hermanastros, ¿no? ―A Fran, Fernando y Merche se les cayeron los tenedores de pura impresión, mientras que a Raquel y a Leticia la mandíbula se les desplomaba sobre la mesa.

―¿Trece… de la misma mujer? ―preguntó la señora García, estupefacta. Ema asintió y Raquel se dejó caer en la silla para acto seguido santiguarse―. Por la Virgen, José y el Niño, ¡esa mujer se merece mi respeto! ¡Trece partos, Dios!

―Pero volviendo a mi pregunta ―intervino de nuevo la rubia, que se sentía incómoda cuando alguien comenzaba a hablar sobre dar a luz, o de todo lo que tenía que ver con los embarazos en general―. ¿Es que no se monta nunca ninguna pelea fraternal y frívola como la nuestra en tu nueva casa?

―Qué términos más contrapuestos ―comentó Fran, crujiéndose los nudillos, como era su manía.

―Y por cierto, ¿de qué iba la vuestra? ―preguntó Ema, como evadiendo la interrogante de Yumiko, quien la miraba acusadora por no responder sin dar rodeos.

―Por mí ―contestó la pequeña de la casa―. Según _Yuki_… ¿Lo he dicho bien? ―No, en realidad tenía que alargar el sonido de la u, pero ella no les dejó corregirla―. En fin, da igual. Según _Yuki_, y luego Fran, me había vestido como una payasa de circo.

―Y así era ―confirmó el mayor.

―Sólo te faltaban la nariz roja y el monociclo ―añadió la menor.

―Pero cuando _Yuki_… ¡Agh! ¡Al traste, yo te llamo Jimena y punto pelota! ―Los comensales sonrieron ante la frustración de la niña―. Pero cuando Jimena comenzó a vestirme, apareció Fran y dijo que me quedaría mejor otra ropa, pero Jimena dijo que para una cena como ésta (aunque yo no veo la diferencia entre una cena y otra, lo único especial hoy es que viene Ema y que no hay pizza, como todos los viernes) no tenía que vestir tan… ¿formal, era? Sí, formal, y Fran le dijo que ella no sabía tanto de moda como él y que tenía el gusto en aquella zona a la que nunca le da el Sol, y Jimena se enfadó y le llamó caraculo (bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, pero la tía me castigaría si dijese en voz alta lo que le llamó), pero entonces Fran también se enfadó y le preguntó que qué le pasaba, y luego Jimena dijo algo que yo no entendí muy bien sobre afeitarse la pelusilla esa de la cara que pica, que él no lo había hecho cuando le ordenó que lo hiciera, pero Fran quería dejarse barba y… Luego no recuerdo muy bien cómo llegó a las manos de la prima la colonia de Fran y empezó a perseguirlo por toda la casa. ¡Pero lo tengo grabado! ¡Los primos corren como gallinas descabezadas!

Ema se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, como el resto de los presentes cuando la pequeña soltó la última frase coronadora de una anécdota absurda que, si Yumiko no borraba de su Galería, probablemente acabaría en YouTube por cortesía de doña Leticia García Peralta.

―Por cierto ―dijo Raquel cuando se calmó, dirigiéndose a su hija―, ¿se lo has enseñado ya a Ema?

―No, aún no.

―¿Enseñarme qué? ―preguntó la castaña.

Yûki se subió la holgada manga de su camiseta roja ―que le llegaba al codo― y descubrió un elegante pájaro de cuello largo e inmensas alas, cuyas plumas inferiores estaban incendiadas, que miraba hacia arriba con el pico abierto como si estuviese graznando y con una mirada tranquila cual fondo de un estanque. El pájaro estaba envuelto en un torbellino de llamas que le lamían el cuerpo hasta la altura del pecho y parecían fundirse con la misma ave; o, más bien, aparentaba que nacía del fuego. Las llamaradas eran verdes, con algunos matices suaves de amarillo, mientras que, en el cuerpo del pájaro, el primaveral color se iba degradando en tonos más oscuros hasta ser negro a principios del cuello y en la cabeza, a excepción de los ojos, que volvían a ser verdes como los brotes de hierba. Las llamas inferiores, de las que nacía el pájaro, comenzaban en el codo y el pico abierto le llegaba justo al hombro; las alas del ave, que eran lo más ancho de todo el tatuaje, llegaban al interior del bíceps y por cuatro centímetros aproximadamente no se tocaban.

―Esto ―contestó Yûki con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Ema contempló, impresionada, el tatuaje. Luego alternó la mirada entre su amiga y Raquel, sin llegar a comprender cómo había sido posible que le hubiesen dejado a Yumiko hacerse tal cosa en el cuerpo. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión y exclamó, atónita:

―¡Es un ave fénix! ―Yumiko asintió, satisfecha con su acertada conjetura, y se bajó la manga de la camiseta―. ¿Cómo es que te dejaron hacértelo? ¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía nada?

―Fue por su cumpleaños ―explicó Raquel―. Cuando me contó que quería hacerse un tatuaje cuando cumpliese los diecisiete…

―Me dijo que no ―acortó con simplicidad Yûki―, a pesar de que yo llevase unos seis años ahorrando dinero precisamente para esto y no sólo tuviese la cantidad necesaria, sino que me sobraba.

―¡Es que tienes diecisiete años! Si hubieses tenido dieciocho o diecinueve pues…

―Me habrías dicho que no.

―Le habrías dicho que no ―coincidió Fran, pronunciando la frase al mismo tiempo que ella.

―Entonces, ¿cómo…? ―comenzó a preguntar Ema, confundida.

―Porque es un ave fénix ―la interrumpieron los tres (Yumiko, Francisco y Raquel), no diciendo nada, pero diciéndolo todo.

La castaña sonrió con melancolía. Comprendía la afinidad que tenían los García hacia los fénix, y además sabía a qué se debía. Por esa razón seguramente se habría hecho Yûki el tatuaje y, al conocer el motivo del mismo, Raquel lo había permitido. Y Ema también sabía que se había tatuado un fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas para declarar lo que eternamente guardaba en su corazón y lo que toda la familia, pero sobre todo ella, había experimentado.

―Pues yo sigo sin pillarlo ―exclamó Leticia.

Los mayores la miraron, tristes y oscuros, pues ella era todavía demasiado pequeña para saber de aquello…, demasiado pequeña para entenderlo… y demasiado pequeña para, quizá, empezar a odiar.

Entonces, Yumiko y Francisco repararon en algo: Leti no se había cambiado de ropa y seguía vistiendo el conjunto de payasa que ella misma había elegido.

* * *

Ya eran las once y cuarto de la noche cuando introdujo las llaves en la cerradura, la desbloqueó y se metió en el soportal de Sunrise Residence todavía con algunos residuos de las carcajadas de aquella velada en su garganta y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que delataba el buen rato que había pasado. Había sido una cena no sólo amena, sino divertida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto, y no sólo en cuestión de fuerza ―que también―, sino tan continuamente, con una alegría desbordante y que cada vez resultaba más inusual en su propia casa. Porque por algún motivo, el edificio de los Asahina se sumía, aunque en una lentitud que hacía el cambio casi imperceptible, en una tensión inexplicable, y no con Ema ―aunque no era tonta y sospechaba que ella era la causa―, sino entre los hermanos.

Pero en aquellos momentos no pensaba en eso. En su mente revivía una vez más la cena tan divertida que había tenido con los García. Se lanzaban muchas pullas, pero Fran y Yûki se querían mucho ―aunque lo ocultaban realmente bien― y el amor fraternal era tan patente entre ellos dos que los insultos no resultaban hirientes, mas sí cómicos y hacían reír el uno al otro y a los demás. (¡Y la historia de la canica que se tragó Francisco, o cuando Yumiko prendió fuego a un trapo de la cocina! Aquellas anécdotas que ya se sabía de memoria pero que le encantaba volver a escuchar siendo relatadas, de nuevo, por los hermanos la hacían llenarse de morriña.)

Cuanto más veía a Leticia, más se convencía Ema de que se parecía mucho a su prima, pero por cómo la miraba, sospechaba que la similitud se debía a que la pequeña la tenía como ejemplo a seguir y quería ser como ella, y no le extrañaba aquella actitud. E incluso Raquel parecía haber recuperado la mirada, la verdadera sonrisa que a Jimena todavía le faltaba reencontrar, y Ema veía de nuevo a aquella mujer entrañable y no poco disciplinaria que le había enseñado a freír su primer huevo y a no poner los codos sobre la mesa.

Y aparte de eso, los abuelos de su mejor amiga eran surrealistas, sin ir más lejos, pero tan divertidos como los demás, y a Ema ya no le hacía falta preguntarles a los hermanos García de dónde habían sacado esa chispa tan suya e inimitable. La conversación que así, sin más, frente a ella, habían mantenido con sus nietos y su hija no la olvidaría jamás.

―_Tía, ¿qué son los condones? ―había preguntado Leticia de improviso, y Raquel se había quedado pasmada, con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada, mirando a su sobrina de seis años fijamente._

―_Ah… Emmm… Pues los condones son…_

―_Son un invento de Dios para que podamos entretenernos con la mejor actividad del mundo sin riesgo a penalti ―había contestado con simpleza Mercedes al ver que su hija no encontraba las palabras y sólo balbuceaba sin sentido._

_Yûki soltó una carcajada._

―_Merche, cariño, lo de «penalti» se utiliza cuando la chiquilla se queda preñada y sólo se está de novios, por lo que hay que casarse antes de que tenga soltera al churumbel ―apuntó Fernando._

―_Ah, ¿y es que con los condones no se evita eso?_

―_Sí, pero…_

―_¡Pues ya está! ¡Tu _objetación_ no es válida! ―Mercedes le dio un mordisco a su segunda porción de empanada y añadió, con la boca llena―: Además, si mi hija los hubiese usado, seguramente no se habría casado con Gaskon._

_Francisco, Yumiko, Ema y Leticia miraron incrédulos a la anciana. Fernando se tapó la boca y desvió la vista hacia otro lado mientras Raquel enrojecía de la vergüenza. Fran, con los ojos todo lo abiertos que se podía y la boca entreabierta por el impacto, volvió la mirada lentamente hacia su madre. Yûki aún parpadeaba, procesando lo que había dicho su abuela._

―_Mamá… ―murmuró Fran antes de cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente. Los volvió a abrir y los clavó en el iris casi negro de su madre―. ¿Me concebiste antes de casarte con papá y por eso contrajiste matrimonio con él?_

_Raquel se mordió el labio._

―_No. Bueno, tal vez. Más o menos. ¡Vale, sí, sí fue así! ―acabó exclamando._

_Francisco miró para otro lado, tratando de asimilar la nueva información. Había sido un golpetazo, porque siempre le habían dicho que el embarazo había sido planeado (claro, para encubrir, ahora lo comprendía). Además, lo que ocurrió posteriormente y cierto «personaje» relacionado con los sucesos pasados de la familia García confirmaban las palabras de sus padres; aunque ahora que lo pensaba era más lógico si la preñez de su madre fue antes de que sus progenitores se casaran. Yumiko se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para poder ver mejor a su hermano ―entre ellos estaba Ema― y lo señaló con un tembloroso dedo índice. Tenía la ceja arqueada y sus labios parecían vacilar en si formar o no las palabras que, a continuación, pronunció:_

―_¿O sea que viniste de penalti? ―preguntó._

_Fran todavía no podía contestar, por lo que Raquel asintió con la cabeza y una expresión de escozor en el rostro. Los labios de la rubia temblaron y se curvaron hacia arriba, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos de entre los cuales saldría inmediatamente después una carcajada. La familia entera y Ema se giraron estupefactos hacia Yûki, quien tenía el codo hincado en la mesa y la frente apoyada en los dedos índice y pulgar de ese mismo brazo mientras reía._

―_No, es que si te paras a pensarlo ―dijo entre risas―, tiene gracia. ¡Para que luego digan que los vascos no follan! ―Y se desternilló con las manos sobre el estómago y la nuca en el respaldo de la silla, mirando ella al techo._

―_Sí, en eso tienes razón ―coincidió Fran, y una sonrisilla estuvo a punto de asomar por sus labios, contagiada por la carcajada de su hermana, pero sacudió la cabeza y tensó la boca de nuevo―. Pero no. Esto no es justo. ¿Por qué ella fue deseada y yo no? ¡No hay derecho!_

―_Porque tus padres salieron a quemar Madrid y seguramente… ―comentó Leticia, dando a entender lo que pasaría después. _

_Yûki resbaló por la silla, sonó un desagradable chirrido al arrastrarse la patas contra el suelo y la rubia acabó sobre el parqué, porque lo que había dicho su prima ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso de lo que su cuerpo podía permanecer erguido en medio de un ataque de risa. Y no sólo ella se reía, sino que también los ancianos y Ema comenzaron, y Raquel sonrió sólo un poquito._

―_En realidad no fue así. La noche en la que creo que te engendramos, tu padre me pidió la mano, y luego lo hicimos en el suelo de la cocina de su apartamento. Creía que Gaskon se había derramado fuera, por eso me sorprendió descubrir que estaba encinta ―explicó la mujer. Yumiko exclamó un «¡oh, Dios mío!» tirada en el suelo, creyendo que su pecho acabaría reventando y su carcajada reverberaría contra las paredes eternamente; aquella confesión era más de lo que podía soportar―. Por lo que al menos estabas dentro del compromiso._

_Francisco se restregó la cara con las manos y las dejó ahí, dejando tan sólo su nariz a la vista. Su pecho empezó a subir y a bajar rítmica y rápidamente y de su rostro cubierto salían unos ruiditos que parecían sollozos. Pero luego, después de despertar la preocupación de todos ―incluida la de su hermana―, bajó las manos y se le descubrió una sonrisa: se estaba riendo._

―_Es que, lo mires por donde lo mires, tiene gracia ―explicó._

_Pocos minutos después, cuando todos se habían calmado ya, Mercedes comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa:_

―_Pues yo lo que quiero es probar esos geles de placer que aparecen en los anuncios de Durex._

―_¡Abuela! ―exclamaron sus dos nietos mayores, entre divertidos y asombrados._

―_¡Madre, por Dios! ―la regañó su hija, abochornada._

―_Merche… ―insinuó su marido con una sonrisa pícara._

―_No debí haber detenido la grabación… ―se lamentó Leticia, pensando en los millones de visitas que habría tenido en YouTube._

_Ema observaba la escena, riendo._

La castaña entró en el salón, pues había oído la televisión, para dar las buenas noches. Con la mirada puesta en la caja tonta ―mirada que se desvió en cuanto ella entró en la sala―, estaban Wataru, Yūsuke, Masaomi y Ukyo.

―¿Ya volviste? ―preguntó el abogado a modo de saludo.

―¿Qué tal lo has pasado? ―quiso saber el pediatra.

―Muy bien. La verdad es que los había echado mucho de menos y no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy. Creía que sólo extrañaba a mi amiga, pero ha sido ver a su hermano y a su madre y un montón de recuerdos vinieron a mí ―respondió Ema, notablemente alegre por su locuacidad y su tono.

―¿Y su padre? ―inquirió Wataru―. No lo has mencionado.

―No, su padre… ―La mirada de Ema se ensombreció y su sonrisa se desvaneció―. Su padre falleció hace siete años.

―Oh ―pronunciaron los cuatro Asahina a la vez.

Yūsuke, Masaomi y Ukyo no pudieron evitar pensar, entristecidos, en su propio padre, que había fallecido tan sólo un año antes que el de Yumiko; Wataru tan sólo sintió pena por la amiga de su hermanastra, pues él era muy pequeño como para recordar a su progenitor.

Pero, de repente, algo llegó a la nariz del chico pelirrojo. Algo que no cuadraba. Olisqueó el aire para asegurarse, y se aseguró, y se extrañó al tiempo que un temor seco atenazaba su garganta como una grapa.

―¿No huele a perfume de hombre? ―preguntó.

Masaomi, Ukyo y Wataru miraron extrañados a Yūsuke. Luego olisquearon el aire, siguiendo la pista de tal aroma como un pastor alemán le sigue la pista a la droga en los aeropuertos. Al final, detectaron el olor, y descubrieron su epicentro: Ema, a la que miraron con tanta curiosidad y extraño sentimiento de amenaza como hacía el pelirrojo. Pero ella sonrió, lo cual desconcertó a los chicos aún más.

―Es… largo de explicar ―dijo.

En los mayores, el leve sentimiento de amenaza se convirtió en miedo. Wataru no se enteraba bien de lo que significaba que Ema desprendiese el aroma de un perfume masculino, pero por su respuesta y por cómo tensaron las facciones sus hermanos, pensó que todo eso pintaba tan negro como un filete demasiado pasado, de esos que parecen suelas de zapato nuevas. Aunque su percepción de niño le decía, por algún motivo, que todo eso iba a acabar en algo absurdo.

―Antes de que yo llegase, mi amiga estaba atacando con un frasco de Paco Rabanne a su hermano por una disputa sobre la ropa de su prima, a la que los dos querían vestir de una manera diferente… Luego me senté entre ellos dos y supongo que la colonia se me contagió.

Los hermanos Asahina quedaron estupefactos. Ema les dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Ahora, terminado el gozo y la algarabía de la cena, notaba que estaba cansada.

* * *

_A ver, voy a explicar una cosa que ha aparecido en este capítulo (y que aparecerá en próximas ocasiones, seguramente) que si no sois españoles no habréis pillado. Cuando Fran comenta, irónico, que su padre era el vasco… Es por un tópico. En España, según Comunidades Autónomas, ¡hay millones de estereotipos! Bueno, millones, no, sólo diecisiete (badum, chis)._

_Los vascos tienen fama de brutos —que no violetos, pero… brutos (¡es que no hay más palabras, jobar!)—, fríos y fiesteros como los que más. Entretanto, los andaluces tienen fama de graciosetes, vagos y devotos. Yo no sé si esto es verdad porque no conozco a ningún vasco ni a ningún andaluz, pero lo puse de todas formas porque a mí me hizo gracia._

_El padre de Yumiko y Francisco era de San Sebastián, mientras que Raquel es de Granada de toda la vida. Por eso está la gracia de que un donostiarra y una granadina se casen y tengan hijos, por eso está lo de que «los abuelos la aceptaron como nuera», ya que se dice que los vascos y los andaluces no se llevan bien (de ahí salió _Ocho apellidos vascos_)._

_Sé que no es bueno generalizar y creer en los tópicos (y yo no creo en ellos), pero los estereotipos siempre son útiles a la hora de hacer humor, aunque a mucha gente le haga rabiar. Y pues… pues eso (?)._

* * *

**Emmm… Pues no tengo más que decir, así que nada. Gracias por leer la historia y, de antemano, por comentar.**

**¡BESOS, GENTECITA!**


	10. 7- ¡Hijo de perra!

_**Brothers Conflict**_**, como ya sabéis, no me pertenece. Algún día me cansaré de poner el disclaimer, de verdad…**

**En fin, volviendo más fuerte que nunca, ¡aquí está Cuchufleta! En Navidades me regalaron un ordenador nuevo: HP, color rojo, portátil, con la pantalla táctil y convertible en Tablet… ¡Ahhhhh, qué bien sienta tener por fin un ordenador nuevo! Los anteriores siempre habían sido heredados. Pero en fin. Después de, ¿cuántos van ya?, ¿cinco meses? (Dios Santo, qué rápido pasa el tiempo) de inactividad, regreso con un capitulito más de **_**Sinfonía**_**. ¿Me echasteis de menos? Sí, seguro que sí, yo lo sé (?).**

**Ah, y no, no conseguí recuperar los archivos… Por eso en parte mi tardanza. Estaba reescribiendo algunas cosas. Entre ellas, este capítulo, que ya lo tenía terminado y estaba por subirlo cuando toda esta hecatombe me sacudió. ¡Lo siento! *Corre a esconderse tras una roca y tira una bomba de humo… aunque, ¿eso no debía hacerlo antes de desaparecer?***

**(Por cierto, exceptuando este capítulo y a partir de ahora, pondré todo lo que tenga que decir antes del capítulo, para así dejar el regustillo del final.)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7. «¡Hijo de perra!»**_

Yumiko miraba, frustrada, la partitura. Clavó la punta de grafito del lápiz sobre una de las líneas del pentagrama con rabia mientras se tiraba de los mechones rubios de su flequillo. No era capaz de continuar, estaba seca. «¡No puedo!», pensó mientras cogía el folio y lo arrugaba en sus manos, haciendo una bola con él. Lo tiró con fuerza a la papelera en la esquina de la habitación, donde rebotó, cayendo fuera.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y suspiró con fuerza. Sentía las lágrimas apalear contra sus párpados. Se sentía tan inútil. Tan estúpida. Tan incapaz. Mocosa. Inmadura. Perturbada. Estéril. Bollera. Dependiente. Culpable.

Comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Que el agua le llegaba al cuello y seguía subiendo hasta su boca, su nariz, sus ojos. Que se ahogaba y no podía moverse. Tosió con vehemencia, como si así pudiera deshacerse de la sensación que le abrazaba el alma. Y luego inspiró a bocanadas, como un pez fuera del agua. Miró con los ojos enrojecidos, vertiendo lágrimas como si de un manantial salado se tratara, hacia una de las cajas de mudanza que todavía no había vaciado. ¿Cómo no lo había hecho todavía, guardando algo tan importante como lo que guardaba ahí?

Se precipitó sobre la caja, golpeándose las rodillas contra la tarima flotante y haciendo rodar la silla varios metros por detrás, hasta chocar con la pared opuesta. Observó ofuscada el celofán marrón que sellaba el cartón, sin saber qué hacer. Los dedos le temblaban.

—Cúter, cúter, cúter… —murmuró para sí, mientras se levantaba y rebuscaba en los cajones de su nuevo escritorio.

Con torpeza rasgó la cinta aislante y, desesperada, empezó a sacar objetos, tirándolos por encima del hombro. No lo encontraba. ¡No lo encontraba! ¿Dónde estaba, dónde estaba, dónde estaba? Comenzó a hiperventilar. Cerró los ojos llevándose las manos al pecho, repitiéndose el mantra que le habían enseñado a los once años, y se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás.

Un relámpago de luz le atravesó los párpados. Al abrir los ojos, vio ante ellos un suelo de cemento; en el momento de su construcción, no había sido bien pulido y ahora innumerables y diminutos aguijones se le clavaban en las piernas. Estaba manchado de sangre, lágrimas y deshechos fecales. También podía apreciar los fragmentos de un diente suyo, lo único blanco en todo aquel cuadro de inmundicia.

—No, no. Yûki, Yûki, no estás ahí… —se dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Los apretó con fuerza, contemplando las estrellas que estallaban en mil colores frente a ellos.

Notó de repente unos brazos rodearla, estrecharla con fuerza. Desde el otro lado de un grueso cristal alguien chillaba su nombre. Le decía que estaba con él, con su hermano, ¿se acordaba? Se habían vuelto a mudar a Tokio, después de cinco años en España. ¿Recordaba los años en España? Habían pasado dos en Bilbao, uno en Barcelona, otro en Granada y, por último, habían vivido en Madrid. Solamente se les había pegado el acento de Madrid, ¿verdad?, a pesar de haber pasado por tantos sitios y haber sido la capital el lugar donde menos tiempo habían estado. Habían transcurrido siete años, Yumiko. Siete. No había qué temer. No había por qué tener otro ataque.

—Las pastillas —balbució con voz rota—. Dame las pastillas, yo no las encuentro.

Escuchó ajetreo, bufidos de frustración y un bote abrirse. Le pusieron algo pequeño, duro y frío en los labios. Ella lo tragó junto con toda la saliva acumulada en su boca.

* * *

El flamenco bailaba en sus dedos y en las cuerdas de la guitarra. Rasgaba rápido, con dos de los dedos diestros, bajando y subiendo por el mástil con la izquierda. El corazón le golpeaba las costillas, queriendo escalar por ellas y continuar con su baile desquiciado sobre la lengua. Por eso, por el batir desquiciado de su sangre, tocaba la guitarra —la que había dejado papá, la flamenca—, pues siempre se tranquilizaba cuando lo hacía. Cada vez más rápido: _allegro_, _vivace_, _presto_, _prestissimo_; sin trastabillar en ninguna nota, sus dedos no encontraban trabas y se movían con agilidad y extenuante velocidad. Sólo habría faltado un taconeo y unas palmas que pudieran seguir su _tempo_ para que aquella versión a cámara rápida de _La niña de puerta oscura_, de Paco de Lucía, fuera perfecta.

Las voces de Fran y Raquel discutiendo parecían lejanas. Yumiko sólo prestaba atención a la guitarra, su nerviosismo hecho instrumento; sentía las cuerdas sin ver, pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¡Lo sabía, es que lo sabía! —exclamaba su hermano—. No debimos regresar. A mí me amarga porque estoy lejos de la persona a quien quiero, y a ésta le vuelven los ataques.

—¿Y qué iba a saber yo que volverían, eh? O, mejor, ¿qué ibas a saber tú, hijo? Porque cuando te propuse lo de trasladarnos de nuevo a Tokio, sólo se te ocurrió pensar en ti. Que si las relaciones a distancia son muy difíciles. Que si la universidad se te haría más cuesta arriba con el cambio. ¿Y tu hermana, ah?

—¿Y tu hija? —replicó él de vuelta—. A ti tampoco no se te ocurrió, ¿no? Pero sí se te ocurrió mandarla de vuelta a esta ciudad, sin tener en cuenta cuánto podría afectarle o, siquiera, que le afectaría.

Raquel alzó la mano, dispuesta a soltarle un bofetón en la cara a su hijo. Fran alzó el mentón, como provocándola para que lo hiciera, aunque le temblaban las manos tras la espalda.

—A mamá no se le ocurrió porque fue a mí a quien la Divina Providencia iluminó con la refulgente idea de regresar a Tokio —intervino Yûki antes de la cachetada, todavía con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de tocar—. Así que dejad de discutir ya los dos. Empezáis a cansarme de verdad.

—¿Qué? —dejó escapar Fran con una exhalación, perplejo.

Yumiko alzó los párpados y clavó las pupilas en las de su hermano.

—Lo que has oído.

—Entonces… ¿Lo de la propuesta de trabajo como profesora de baile…? —tartamudeó el chico, mirando a su madre en busca de explicaciones.

—Sí, eso era cierto —suspiró Raquel—. Iba a rechazarlo: le traía complicaciones a Leticia, que tiene que aprender japonés, y suponía otra mudanza… De verdad que ya quería quedarme en Madrid. Pero tu hermana se enteró y me dijo que deseaba volver. Aún no sé cómo me disuadió, la muy bruja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías volver? —le preguntó Fran a la rubia, cada vez más desconcertado.

—Porque sí. Llevaba bastante tiempo esperando para regresar, ¿sabes? Mi plan era terminar el instituto y la universidad en España y venirme a vivir aquí. Y, qué quieres que te diga, la propuesta de traslado de mamá me vino de perlas.

Francisco se acercó a su hermana y le puso las manos en los hombros, provocando que la música muriera ahogada de súbito.

—Llevabas tres años sin sufrir un _flashback_ como el de hoy… Dieciocho meses sin un ataque de ansiedad… ¡Por Dios, Yûki, si los tranquilizantes estaban muertos de risa en el bote! ¿No recuerdas que casi los dejas fuera de la caja cuando lo preparábamos todo porque te reíste de su actual inutilidad? —exclamó, alterado—. ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?! ¡Sabías que esto podía ocurrir! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo sabías! No eres olvidadiza. Mucho menos, estúpida. ¿Entonces?

Yumiko bajó la mirada.

—Nunca quise irme —respondió en un hilo de voz. Las caras de Fran y Raquel se contrajeron por la sorpresa—. Nadie tuvo en cuenta lo que yo quería hace cinco años. «Lo mejor es irse», dijo el psiquiatra. ¿Y qué coño sabría ese jodido mandril con bata blanca y un absurdo papelito colgado del despacho que certificaba, sin él haber pasado nunca por una situación de las que te marcan de por vida, que podía curarme? ¡Y una mierda! Nos fuimos porque ese imbécil, al que yo daría cuatro hostias bien dadas, y puede que alguna más, nos lo aconsejó. ¿Y para qué le hicisteis caso, eh? ¡Fue él el que me dijo, cuando yo apenas podía asimilar lo que me había sucedido, cuando solamente habían pasado cuatro meses y yo aún estaba altamente inestable, que yo… que yo…! —La voz se le rompió, pero no lloró. No quería llorar y, si ella no lo deseaba, no lo haría. Simplemente, no fue capaz de continuar.

Inspiró profundamente y, zafándose del agarre de su hermano y apretando fuertemente el mástil de la guitarra de su padre, se levantó del taburete en el que hasta entonces se había encontrado sentada.

—Ya está bien. No quiero hablar de esto —concluyó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la cocina.

—Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, señorita —le dijo su madre antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta—. Vas a volver al psicólogo.

Yumiko se detuvo y la miró de reojo, dándole la espalda.

—¿Al doctor Nakamura? —preguntó.

—El mismo.

La rubia asintió y se fue, subiendo las escaleras del dúplex. Le dolía la cabeza. Sólo quería tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta el alba. Dormir era una buena manera de esquivar los problemas; por lo menos, siempre lo había sido para ella, pues no era propensa a tener pesadillas ni a recordarlas. No soñaba desde hacía años, en general, ya que no se lo permitía: descansaba con un ojo abierto y una navaja suiza —que fuera suiza era lo importante— bajo la almohada, aunque sabía que nadie entraría de improviso en su cuarto para arrastrarla hasta el mismísimo Infierno y no tenía motivos para estar constantemente alerta. En parte lo hacía para que no la despertasen repentinamente, pues el miedo a recibir un navajazo mantenía alejados de su cuarto a su hermano, su prima y su madre durante sus horas de sueño. Nadie deseaba la tarea de levantarla de la cama: era un suicidio.

Suspiró. El día siguiente sería lunes; tenía Interpretación a primera hora, si no se equivocaba. Eso le hizo sonreír. Le gustaba actuar. Era lo que llevaba haciendo durante siete años, al fin y al cabo. Y, en realidad, la presencia de Fūto empezaba a dejar de molestarle, así que no era una pega para su contento. Había descubierto que era tremendamente divertido irritarle, a él y a la panda de caracoles rosas —por algún motivo siempre las identificaba con ese color— que babeaban por el Idol a su paso. Aunque, por su rubia parte, las orejas también empezaban a humearle extraordinariamente rápido si era Asahina-baka el que intentaba fastidiarla. Resultaba curioso. Y la curiosidad mató al gato y Yûki prefería vivir, gracias.

Se encerró en su cuarto y depositó la guitarra sobre la cama. Cuando se trataba del flamenco, solía tocar aquélla, porque era perfecta para ese género y porque era la que siempre utilizaba su padre. Pero también tenía una personal: se la habían regalado en su Primera Comunión. Era negra, con sus iniciales pintadas en la caja de resonancia. «YJ», ponía en color blanco; el bucle de la i griega se unía con los brazos de la jota. Yûki había adoptado aquel dibujo como firma, además. Luego estaba la eléctrica, una Gibson verde pino, pero ésa la utilizaba menos.

El sonido de notificación de su móvil, la adorable voz de un Minion —se había enamorado de esos monigotes amarillos— diciendo «Toma, para tú», provocó que dirigiera su mirada al escritorio. Desbloqueó la pantalla y comprobó que había recibido un correo electrónico de Carlos Riolobos. Extrañada, lo abrió y, al leerlo, sonrió ampliamente. «Querido Charlie, no sabes la alegría que me das», pensó, tumbándose en la cama de un salto.

* * *

Fūto pensó que, en cualquier momento, su pecho estallaría. Tenía los gemelos duros como piedras y la garganta le ardía. Supo que al día siguiente tendría unas agujetas de récord Guinness, pero el silbato del profesor de Gimnasia chillando todo el rato en su oído y en los del resto de sus compañeros le recordaba vil y cruelmente que no podía parar de correr. Disminuyó el ritmo, intentando cansarse menos, y cerró los ojos. Inspirar por la nariz, espirar por la boca, inspirar por la nariz, espirar por la boca…

A su lado, escuchó una voz acordarse por lo bajo de todos los ancestros del profesor y jurarse a sí misma escupir en su tumba cuando el muy malvado muriera de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a García resollando, refunfuñando e intentando adelantarle. Tenía la cara roja y brillante por el sudor y la coleta rubia le azotaba la espalda en cada vaivén. Le pasó por la cabeza el anuncio que la profesora Minamoto les había dado aquel día en la clase de Interpretación: él haría de Segismundo y ella, de Rosaura. Nadie lo había dudado.

—¿Qué? —le dijo, socarrón, casi sin aliento—. ¿Su… friendo?

Yumiko lo miró. Intentó sonreír, pero estaba demasiado cabreada con el profesor, el mundo y su jodida forma física para eso. Jadeó como si riera sarcásticamente.

—No… tanto como… tú, parece —se burló—. Aunque… si tienes una fusta… ¿me la… prestas para hacerle ver… a ese gilipollas… lo que es correr de verdad?

—¿Y por qué… debería tener una… fusta?

—No sé… Tienes cara de… sádico.

Fūto bufó.

—Eres una… maldita depravada… y encima malhablada… Eso es impropio… de una mujer —Y se rio como una hiena porque, tal como estaba, no tenía aliento para más. García le sacó la lengua.

—¡Vale, ya podéis dejar de correr! —gritó el profesor, dando tres pitidos consecutivos, el tercero más largo, como anunciando el final de un partido de fútbol. Un suspiro de felicidad recorrió la cancha, alrededor de la cual habían estado corriendo.

La rubia se tiró al suelo, mirando al cielo con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano sobre el corazón, que le golpeaba el pecho como loco. Parecía que acabaría atravesando la carne y dando saltos sobre el suelo como un pez fuera del agua. Boqueó, buscando un aire que creía haber dejado de encontrar, y miró a su izquierda: Asahina se había dejado caer sobre las rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y respirando agitadamente. Se fijó en que una gota de sudor le resbalaba por las cejas, recorría el puente de la nariz y se precipitaba desde la punta. Resultaba hipnótico.

Yumiko sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó, jadeando; tenía que reunirse rápido con Oyuky y Hachiko. Seguro que estaban medio muertas en el suelo, como ella.

—Francamente —le dijo al chico mientras se ponía en pie. El Idol no alzó la cabeza, pero le dedicó una mirada de soslayo—, pensaba que estarías en mejor forma física… Escapar de hordas de piradas debe de ser agotador. Pero ya veo que me equivocaba; qué novedad, no suele ocurrirme. ¿Es que los guardaespaldas llevan al _princeso_ a caballito? —Y se carcajeó, cruel.

—Y yo pensaba, _francamente_, que para escapar del psiquiátrico había que saber correr para huir de los enfermeros… Ya veo que yo también me equivocaba.

En la mirada de Yumiko algo relampagueó justo antes de oscurecerse. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula y pareció a punto de lanzarse sobre él para callarlo a golpes. Pero no lo hizo; en su lugar, dibujó la sonrisa más socarrona que nadie nunca hubiera visto y le guiñó un ojo.

—De cualquier modo, deberías tener más cuidado conmigo… Hay otras maneras más macabras de escapar de un manicomio —Y se fue, lanzándole antes un beso.

Fūto contempló la espalda de la chica alejarse. Recorrió con la mirada sus piernas torneadas, descubiertas gracias a los pantalones cortos, y recordó el puñetazo en la pared; quiso pensar que no le daba miedo la paliza que pudiera darle. Yûki —torció la boca al pensar en ella de ese modo— podría no aguantar cuarenta minutos seguidos corriendo, pero sabía cómo atemorizar con solamente algunas palabras. Sus ojos recubiertos con una furia helada y la sonrisa, de dientes perfectos como perlas, que bien podría mostrarle a la muerte con el mismo filo con el que se la había mostrado a él. Inspiró profundamente y terminó de convencerse de que el desagradable hormigueo en las entrañas no era miedo.

* * *

Algo que a las chicas de la clase les había llamado mucho la atención era que Yumiko García no mostraba su cuerpo en el vestuario. ¡Ella, que parecía la reencarnación de Afrodita! Se desnudaba mirando hacia la esquina, dándoles la espalda a las demás, y se metía, rápida como un relámpago, en uno de los cubículos de las duchas. Salía con la toalla ya enrollada y volvía a vestirse mirando de nuevo hacia la esquina. Como si se avergonzase de lo que ocultaba bajo la ropa.

El resto de chicas observaban sus reflejos en el espejo de bordes rotos que estaba sobre el lavabo, analizando sus cuerpos y los de sus compañeras. Yumiko era la excepción, y las demás se morían por conocer el motivo. Bajo el uniforme se adivinaba una figura proporcionada, ideal, como de modelo de revista, pero quizás escondía algo horrible, como un lunar peludo o algo así. Lo único que podría haber querido ocultar era el tatuaje de fénix, con el que algunas se sentían incómodas, pero éste se encontraba en el brazo y era perfectamente visible una vez se quitaba la camiseta. Así que ni siquiera Oyuky ni Hachiko tenían idea de por qué parecía avergonzarse de su cuerpo.

Ese día, en el que las piernas les temblaban por el cansancio y las mejillas todavía estaban rojas por la carrera, lo descubrirían.

Bromeando con sus amigas, Yumiko acababa de salir de la ducha y tenía la toalla atada firmemente sobre el pecho, cayendo entubada hasta la mitad del muslo. La piel le brillaba por la humedad y su enorme melena se encontraba recogida en un maltrecho moño. Se acercó al tramo de banco sobre el que había dejado su uniforme, doblado, pero se quedó quieta como un poste al ver que no estaba. Tampoco se hallaba allí la ropa de deporte. Sólo veía el sujetador y las zapatillas; no quedaba rastro de los mocasines, ni de las medias. Quizá ni siquiera hubiera encontrado las bragas si no se las hubiera llevado al cubículo de la ducha consigo.

—¿Yûki? —preguntó Oyuky.

Sin mediar palabra, la rubia se giró sobre sus chancletas, escrutando con la mirada a todas las compañeras de clase. Se vestían, secaban o esperaban por que los cubículos se desocuparan. Captó rápidamente la mirada que una de ellas, una de las que ya se estaban poniendo el uniforme, le lanzó discretamente y la pequeña sonrisita que se le dibujó en los labios. Bingo.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ella, la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la estampó contra la taquilla; la falda se deslizó por sus piernas y se posó en el suelo. La chica llevó las manos a los dedos férreos de la española y la miró, asustada, con la respiración agitada. No había confusión en sus ojos, sólo terror y preocupación porque la habían cazado. Yumiko sonrió.

—¡Yûki-chan, ¿qué haces?! —exclamó Hachiko.

García la ignoró y el silencio se hizo con el vestuario. Selló sus labios en una suave sonrisa y clavó las pupilas, serenas como un estanque, en los ojos de la chica. Las manos de ella comenzaron a sudar y sintió la imperante necesidad de chillar, patalear y llorar para que la soltase y le permitiese salir corriendo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo inmóvil, con los músculos paralizados. La mirada de la rubia hipnotizaba, susurraba al oído todas las cosas atroces que podía hacerle, la sujetaba de las muñecas y los tobillos y le asfixiaba la garganta. Vio cómo sus labios se separaban, a punto de pronunciar una palabra, y los nervios se le rompieron.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —chilló con la voz desgarrada—. ¡No te he quitado la ropa!

Yûki suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a hacer las cosas fáciles, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo calmadamente—. No he dicho en ningún momento que me hayan quitado la ropa, pero tú ya has supuesto que por eso te acorralo. Eso me lleva a la conclusión de que, o has sido tú, o eres cómplice —Los labios de la chica temblaron—. ¿Ves? Me tienes miedo porque eres culpable y no sabes cómo hacer que crea lo contrario; el embuste no es lo tuyo, chata.

—Yo no… —intentó balbucear.

—A ver —la cortó Yûki. Hablaba despreocupadamente y tenía el ceño relajado. Resultaba perturbador lo amigable que sonaba a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras—, el pastel ya ha sido descubierto, así que no lo niegues. Esto puede acabar bien para ti, no tendré ni por qué chivarme al profesor, ¿vale? Así que responde con sinceridad —Alzó un dedo—: Primero, ¿dónde está mi ropa? —Alzó otro dedo—: Segundo, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

La chica bajó la mirada, nerviosa. Sentía el corazón en la boca y comenzaba a hiperventilar. No podía decírselo; aunque muriese, se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Sí… Se convertiría en mártir.

—No… —tartamudeó. El bufido de Yumiko hizo que alzara de nuevo la mirada—. Sí he sido yo, pero no te lo voy a decir.

—¡Oh, joder! —exclamó García en español. La chica la miró, confundida—. Realmente quiero hacerlo bien, ¡de verdad! No quiero que esto acabe contigo tirada en el suelo y siendo pateada una y otra vez en el estómago hasta que vomites sangre. Así que dímelo y punto: me olvido de este asunto, te suelto y cada una sigue con su vida. Sólo. Tienes. Que. Decírmelo.

La muchacha tragó saliva. Ser mártir ya no le parecía tan atractivo.

—No la tengo yo… Otra persona me pidió que te robase la ropa mientras te duchabas y luego se la dase y no podía negarme.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me lo pidió mi ídolo…

Al escuchar ese susurro, Yûki se paralizó. Le recorrió un espasmo eléctrico en el cerebro al enlazar cabos. Soltó a la chica, que se deslizó hasta el suelo con la espalda pegada a las taquillas, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Los puños le temblaron de rabia, las pupilas se empequeñecieron y un rugido que hizo temblar todo el edificio salió de su boca. Por el movimiento tan brusco, la toalla se desató y cayó en el suelo, descubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia. Las compañeras de su clase abrieron los ojos como platos y dirigieron las miradas a su vientre con un suspiro de sorpresa. Sin embargo, Yumiko no se percató de esto.

—¡Hijo de perra! —gritó, dominada por la ira.

Fūto ya había salido corriendo del gimnasio, con la ropa de García en el neceser.

* * *

_Hago este inciso y escribo un glosario porque recibí un review en el que me decía que no entendía todas mis palabras (la jerga española, ya sabéis, inentendible XD). Así que… Pues pequeñas aclaraciones para mis lectores latinos. Si no comprendéis algún maravilloso vocablo más de los rocambolescos que uso, preguntadme. Además, también puedo poner aclaraciones, ya sean relativas a la cultura española o a la japonesa._

_1\. Bollera: lesbiana. Es peyorativo. Sólo se emplearía con motivos ofensivos, como «maricón» en el caso de los gays._

_2\. En Japón, los miembros de las mafias tienen el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, y por eso se mira mal a las personas que tienen uno. Si habéis visto cierto episodio de _Shin Chan_ en el que los Noara van a un balneario público y se encuentran a un tipo tatuado, creo que comprenderéis hasta donde llega la fobia, jaja (lo que se aprende con la series para niños, ¿eh?)._

* * *

**Corre, Fūto, corre. Corre por tu vida y mete la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz, porque va a ser la única manera con la que puedas librarte de la ira de Yûki. Pero en fin, por fin ha podido vengarse, ¿no? Se caga la pata abajo por el miedo, pero se ha vengado, ya es un hombre hecho y derecho XD**

**Y dejando de lado la crisis de ansiedad que nuestra apreciada rubia sufrió al principio, ¿nadie tiene curiosidad por saber quién es Carlos? Lo mismo le pisan territorio a nuestro Idol sin que éste se dé cuenta siquiera de que hay territorio… Juas, juas, juas… (Ah, y tengo que confesar que lo he llamado Carlos única y exclusivamente para que le apoden Charlie… Lo sé, chicas, lo sé.)**

**Por cierto, voy a empezar a responder los reviews de nuestro amiguito Guest por aquí, porque por PM no puedo y hay cosas que tengo que decirles.**

_Yukinehinamori__: __Confieso que eso también me pasa mucho… No sé, historias que me encantan pero soy tan vaga que no comento. Muchas gracias; considero que una buena historia de romance no debería ser sólo eso, porque entonces queda soso y aniñado… Que no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho alguna vez, jaja. Además, en este fanfic van a tardar un poco en darse cuenta de las cosas o en sentirlas, así que va a dar tiempo a que ocurran otras cosas, jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! #FuYumi_

**¡Bueh! Muchas gracias a todas las maravillosas personitas que me han dejado un favorito, han dado a follow o dejado un review. De verdad, sois un amor, gentecita. Sobre todo con la autora ruin y cruel que soy, que os deja a dos velas tantísimo tiempo…**

**Por cierto, os obsequio con un avance de uno de los próximos capítulos, por la espera:**

Ema miró a su amiga mordiéndose el labio inferior. Del rostro de Yûki había desaparecido todo rastro de enojo y, en su lugar, se había dibujado una expresión de total neutralidad. Los ojos no le brillaban y los labios estaban relajados, esbozando una ligera curva hacia abajo. Ema se temió lo peor. Cuando Yûki viró bruscamente la cabeza hacia July, algunos mechones rubios golpearon la cara de la castaña.

—¿Y tú sabías esto y no hiciste nada? —le preguntó a la ardilla con el tono de reproche que un padre utilizaría con el hijo que ha suspendido un examen.

**Yo creo que todas sabéis a qué se refiere este texto, pero me hago la misteriosa, ¿vale?**

**BESOS, GENTECITA.**


End file.
